On a Clear Night
by Ly Merrick
Summary: Rachel didn't think a few songs would change everything she felt for Quinn Fabray.
1. Sugarcane

**Title**: On a Clear Night  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Quinn/Rachel  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> Rachel didn't think a few songs could change everything she felt.  
><strong> AN**: I do not own anything. Song featured in this chapter is "Sugarcane" by Missy Higgins.

**Chapter 1**: **Sugarcane**

Rachel had never before felt intrusive in her life. Lacking in certain social graces, she'd always managed to ease her way (or barge) her way into situations where she either didn't belong or wasn't welcome. Mind you, Rachel Berry was beyond your average high school student and beyond most academic expectations; readily she would admit that.

Yet, she had no delusions. She knew what people thought of her: bossy, self-involved, and self-serving. It was never Rachel's intentions to be any of those things, and she didn't believe people took the time to understand her motivations for anything she did. She even cared about the people who hated her the most - for example, Quinn Fabray. The person she was currently hiding from. Well, she was hiding in a sense. Her hand was poised on the door frame, ready to bolt at any moment, because the diva felt her nerves smashing into one another in warning.

Although the pregnancy had softened Quinn slightly, it seemed as if the HBIC had returned the moment Quinn strode through the doorways of McKinley High afterwards. She'd reached a tentative truce with Rachel during the pregnancy, but the first time Quinn had shoved her back against her locker in passing and barked, "Look out, Frodo, you're in my way," Rachel knew it was back to the old games.

Games? Strange way to word it. In afterthought she shook her head and realized quite a few minutes had passed with her pressed to the doorway and Quinn in the choir room playing piano. She'd never realized Quinn could play piano. She was quite sure maybe no one knew this. If they had, they may have seen Quinn was no ice queen. Nobody without a heart could play piano that passionately.

Rachel had never felt intrusive in her life, and the person who hated her the most was alone in the choir room, playing the piano. It was after-hours, and Rachel had returned to retrieve some important sheet music; yet Rachel was pressed, back against the wall, afraid to make a sound.

If Quinn saw her there, she would inevitably throw Rachel one of those glares that shattered the diva's confidence in a second. Quinn could make her feel dismantled in only a second, easily turning her into a trembling mess against a locker. No one else made Rachel cry the way Quinn did. Often Rachel's tears were shed at home, when she recalled a particularly cruel comment from the ex-Cheerio.

As if Rachel wasn't already stunned to silence from Quinn playing piano, Rachel found herself holding her breath as Quinn's gentle voice rose from the sound of the piano keys.

_Baby ballerina's _

_Hiding somewhere in the corner_

_Where the shadow wraps around her_

_And our torches cannot find her_

_She will stay there till the morning_

_Crawl behind us as we are yawning_

_And she will leave our game_

_To never be the same_

At the moment, Rachel couldn't quite remember why she'd always made sure it was her that got all the solos. While yes, surely she was destined for Broadway, she could sacrifice a few now and again, couldn't she? Quinn's voice always made Rachel breathless. Beyond breathless, in fact. There were a few times during performances that Quinn would catch Rachel's gaze, and for the briefest second her hazel eyes - usually sharp and unforgiving - would soften.

She felt tingling across her fingertips, and realized she was gripping the doorframe quite hard. Quinn was still singing soulfully from the choir room, unaware that one little Jewish diva was hiding against the door.

_So grow tall sugarcane_

_Eat that soil, drink the rain_

_But know they'll chase you if you play their little games_

_So run, run fast sugarcane_

_You see my peep-show booth is handy_

_There's a one-way-only mirror_

_So I can dance here with my hair down_

_But I don't see if you get bitter_

_And there's a button right beside me_

_If I happen to want a wall to hide me_

_If only the ballerina had one too_

Tears pricked at Rachel's eyes as she heard Quinn's voice crack with emotion. She wiped them away briskly, sniffled silently. She wanted to go in there, touch Quinn's shoulder, and just convey that she wasn't alone. Rachel knew what Quinn was singing about. Or rather, who.

_So grow tall sugarcane_

_Eat that soil, drink the rain_

_But know they'll chase you if you play their little games_

_So run, run fast sugarcane_

_Yeah you better run, run fast sugarcane_

_And she said always be afraid_

_Yeah you should always be afraid..._

The keys on the piano continued to sing out as Quinn's voice faded, although Rachel could hear quiet sniffling, and eventually the count was off. Quinn was distracted; Rachel assumed by her own grief at losing her daughter, at losing her family, and not being able to trust a single person.

Rachel gripped her sweater hard, trying to slow the racing of her heart and the hitching of her breath as tears filled her eyes. Quinn was so good at masking all of her emotions, but Rachel could hear Quinn in the choir room, sobbing. Alone.

Consequences be damned. Rachel pushed off from the doorframe, rounding it quietly, her flats only making brief scuffing noises as they passed over the flooring. Quinn was hunched over on the bench, hands ghosting along the last keys she'd touched. She even cried beautifully.

In that moment, Rachel couldn't understand her own reactions, much less the ex-Cheerio's as she sat next to Quinn on the bench. She couldn't understand why Quinn didn't turn on her, push her off, anything. It was as if she didn't even notice the Jewish diva sitting next to her.

It must be enormously difficult, Rachel pondered, hiding every emotion and concern you've ever had. There was nothing delicate about it, it made you hard and angry. It was clear, as she sat awkwardly next to Quinn, listening to her sob, that it created immense pain beyond description. It took Rachel a moment of nervous breathing to reach over in Quinn's direction.

The diva made a few false starts, hand hovering in the air between them, unsure of herself, before she gently slid her hand onto Quinn's shoulder and squeezed delicately, as if afraid her movement would set the ex-Cheerio off. That's why she flinched and gasped when Quinn collapsed against her unexpectedly, forcing her arms around Rachel's neck, pressing her tear-soaked cheeks against Rachel's shoulder.

Caught offguard, Rachel didn't immediately react. Every muscle across her shoulderblades tensed as Quinn's fingers gripped her tighter. It wasn't her intentional reaction, but after so many slushies and insults and tears, there was no way her body would react the way she wanted to in the moment. It took her some careful observation before the hand that had previously been dislodged from Quinn's shoulder in the sudden death-grip finally slid across Quinn's back. The Jewish diva buried her nose in blonde hair and murmured comforting words against her hair.

"Why are you here?" Quinn's words fall between them, muffled by both sobs and the fabric of Rachel's sweater. "I should be angry with you."

Rachel swallowed, nervously tensed every muscle as if expecting Quinn to pull away and slap her for being there.

Quinn doesn't pull away.

"You should; I would be angry as well with someone who'd eavesdropped on an obviously personal performance of mine. Although my talents are immeasurable by normal standards, I still consider myself very private about certain emotions." Rachel's words come out in a nervous chatter, and her mouth hangs open for a second as she tries to say something else, but her jaw clamps shut the moment she feels Quinn's arms wrap further around her neck.

Rachel can't imagine anything more painful and more emotionally moving than this moment. "Please stop crying, Quinn," Rachel pleads achingly, wishing she could erase the pain Quinn is conveying through her sobs. The ex-Cheerio gripped Rachel's shirt over her shoulders, bunching up the fabric in her palms.

Rachel had never felt so needed, or so welcome. In that moment, she found herself glad she'd left her sheet music in the choir room today. The Jewish diva held Quinn closer, and found herself rocking Quinn gently as if soothing a child. This kind of pain she was unfamiliar with.

Quinn cried as if she was being torn apart from the inside out, but slowly Rachel heard her sobs quiet, and eventually the ex-Cheerio stopped trembling with the force of each sob.

This was the point Rachel expected Quinn to pull away and do one of two things: insult Rachel, or storm out and spend the rest of her life pretending as if this moment had never happened. Or perhaps a combination of both.

She didn't do either of those things. What she did do almost made Rachel gasp.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered desperately against Rachel's shoulder, even as her tears ceased, and she held on to Rachel just as tightly as she did while she was crying.

Rachel didn't know why her heart was beating so fast, or why it meant so much that Quinn had just spoken words of gratitude. Tears clouded her eyes. She couldn't move, even though she knew she should. In fact Rachel should be encouraging them to break apart by now and keep both their dignities in tact. She didn't know why she needed to be needed by Quinn in this moment. Rachel didn't know a lot of things right now.

The Jewish diva only knew that she felt her arms tighten around Quinn.

"I-if.. I mean.. if it means anything," Rachel started, fumbling over her words, trying to distract herself from the hammering in her chest, "it was beautiful and I'm sure ... I'm sure she would have loved it." The diva stammered quietly and buried her nose against Quinn's blonde locks again. "It's okay to be sad," she whispered finally.

The diva hummed musically against Quinn's curtain of hair, softening the pang she knew was about to crash into the girl clutching to her at the moment. Quinn's tears spilled onto her sweater again, and Rachel rocked her quiet.

She knew that tomorrow they would be back to their old selves; Quinn would pretend nothing had happened. Rachel would go back to focusing on her studies and excellent vocal performances, as well as making charts after school to illustrate her long term goals.

Right now there were no long term goals, no charts, no pretending, and Rachel tried to memorize every second of this interaction with Quinn before it was just a daydream.


	2. The Wrong Girl

Title: On a Clear Night

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Synopsis: Rachel didn't think a few songs could change everything she felt.

A/N: I do not own anything. Song featured in this chapter is "The Wrong Girl" by Missy Higgins.

Chapter 2: The Wrong Girl

Rachel Berry began her morning rituals early that Friday. She had spent a restless night in bed unable to clear the ache in her chest everytime Quinn's pained sobs raked through her memory. She had never known Quinn to cry, at least not _really _cry, like she had in Rachel's arms that day. There was nothing to soothe the unsettled feeling that had buried itself in Rachel's skin, as if everything was going to be changing abruptly. Yet, what she feared more than that was that nothing would change.

It was 5:38a.m. and as her legs and muscles cried out from an extra hour of her elliptical ritual, Rachel felt beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and slowed the pace to a stop. Carefully, after drinking the appropriate amount of fluids to replenish her system, Rachel climbed off and breezed past her desk with the intentions of showering immediately.

Even after Rachel's morning rituals she couldn't shake the apprehensive feeling in her stomach. The diva spent an extra 15 minutes, more than her schedule normally allowed, to brush her hair. She really hadn't intended to - she'd just gotten lost scrutinizing her reflection and her motor functions continued on as if her mind was present.

Quinn Fabray hated her. This was something that not only had Rachel egged on over time, but a strange passion Quinn Fabray had. Quinn Fabray was rarely passionate about anything. She seemed aloof, beyond interest to anything - besides making Rachel's life a living hell.

Rachel should have been smart and walked away yesterday when she heard Quinn playing piano but for reasons she couldn't explain, she couldn't. What was even more, the Jewish diva couldn't understand why she'd wanted to comfort Quinn and hurt so badly at hearing Quinn cry just about as hard as Rachel was known to.

Quinn Fabray hated her, but she'd cried in front of Rachel more times than anyone else. It didn't make sense in her head. Yet actions spoke louder than words, didn't they? Quinn Fabray's glares, slushies, violent outbursts, all those things surely outweighed one moment of vulnerability.

Rachel shook her head distractedly, sighed with frustration, and stormed out of her own bathroom as if an audience was standing in the shower infuriating her with judging stares. Grumbling inarticulately, she disappeared into her own closet, dropping her towel and slipping on her favorite skirt. She took a while to choose her favorite argyle sweater - pink pastel with brown accents.

Of course, being an excellent example of superiority, she had to have an organized closet. Rachel had organized her socks in little drawers in the walk-in closet, and pulled out a matching pair. Rachel Berry was nothing if not organized.

Her head felt far from organized, though. Again she found herself confusedly working through Quinn's actions. The Jewish diva finished pulling her matching argyle sock up past a well-toned calf and frowned, smacking her palm on her mattress as her eyes closed.

If Quinn Fabray hated her so much, why was Rachel the only one she'd ever been open with? Honest with? It didn't make any sense. Damn Quinn Fabray for being so perpetually complex.

Clearly her HBIC attitude was just a mask. Most people, or at least the glee club, they knew that about her. Yet it didn't mean Quinn would readily admit that or let that mask down.

Rachel shook her head again and stood up, beginning her breathing exercises for the morning. She still had about an hour before Daddy, Hiram, would drive her to school. The Jewish diva was disappointed with herself for not picking out a song quite yet for this afternoon's glee club meeting. Normally they just came to her - that or she'd pick out one of her favorites by miss Barbra Streisand or perhaps a Broadway classic from any of her favorite musicals.

Opening her deep brown eyes, Rachel was disappointed to find her breathing exercises had yet to relieve her unsettled feelings. Perhaps finding a song to perform from her extensive music collection would be productive. And being productive always made Rachel Berry feel better.

###

"God, Baggins, you think you'd learn by now," Quinn Fabray looks at Rachel Berry as if in disgust. "You really need to stay out of my way." Her hazel eyes were sharp, and her tone more biting than usual.

Rachel shouldn't let that bother her. She'd been hearing these kinds of biting remarks from Quinn for years. She even withstood Quinn's hatred to steal back Finn if only for his leading-man potential - and after all every Broadway star needs a leading-man to match her stride. Rachel had priorities after all.

Yet, it did bother her. She felt Quinn's harsh gaze like knives at the back of her neck.

"Yo, Tubbers, let's go, B and I are going to grab some food before third period." Santana barely acknowledged Rachel's presence as she bumped shoulders with Quinn. Although Quinn had not been put back on the Cheerios, the Unholy Trinity were just as close as ever.

Rachel dared to glance up from her locker, shaken and upset, though trying to mask it as much as Rachel Berry could mask her emotions. For a second - no, that couldn't be right. Nevermind.

Quinn Fabray had been standing there in hesitation, mouth slightly agape as if she was going to say something, regret in her eyes.

No. No. Quinn Fabray would never look at Rachel that way; she'd never regret mistreating Rachel. Nobody regretted mistreating Rachel. Sourly, the brunette shook her head and looked down as she heard the Unholy Trinity pass behind her.

HBIC indeed, Rachel thought to herself as her eyes flicked in their direction, Quinn at the head of the pack with Santana and Brittany walking behind her, pinkies linked. A pang of something twisted in Rachel's stomach.

She'd been an idiot to think that Quinn Fabray's moment of vulnerability would amount to anything else. Cursing herself, she at least felt some relief that all her confusion this morning was without foundation.

Just as Rachel closed her locker and turned on her heel, chin aloft and chest puffed proudly, she gasped as she felt stinging on her cheeks, eyes, and overall facial area.

Grape flavor grazed her tongue as she gasped.

Rachel Berry wasn't having a very good day, and as she heard laughter and wiped slushie from her stinging eyes, she thought she saw Quinn Fabray turn her head and frown sadly.

###

In a fresh change of clothes, Rachel Berry calmly cleaned off her face and glanced down at the grape slushie stains in the sink. Many times had she repeated this ritual. Many times had she replaced sweater after sweater.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much today, why she couldn't just get back into her normal routine. First her response to Quinn's simple remark, and now Rachel had tears in her eyes as she cleaned Grape flavoring off her face? This was unacceptable.

Rachel tried to steel herself as she finished cleaning off her face and reapplying her makeup. She imagined a little steel gate going around her heart, and then wondered why she needed it for her heart anyway. It's not as if any of this was worth being bothered over anyway. After all, Rachel was meant to be Broadway royalty and she was above all this. One day they'd all see how successful and intelligent she was and they'd regret being so cruel to her.

Quinn's face flashed in her mind and she frowned. Had she simply imagined that Quinn had turned her head to look at the slushie victim? Rachel wasn't sure. After all, it was perfectly acceptable for people to look - it was a spectacle and meant to be so. Even if Rachel was the target, she felt at least she knew her place. She accepted their taunts because unlike the Unholy Trinity, she was merely Rachel Berry in Lima. In New York she would be a star. Here, she was only an adopted half-Jewish child with extraordinary talent which made people jealous. She was the daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry, not a Broadway star (yet).

Rachel turned her head and glanced at her crumpled argyle sweater on the floor and knelt down next to it, pondering whether to throw it away or not. For a reason she couldn't understand, Rachel started crying. Quietly. Her face crumpled, her characteristically unashamed tearful face, and she found herself sitting in the middle of the restroom floor, a stained argyle sweater in her hands.

Allowing herself a private moment of sorrow, she wondered why they were so cruel to her. True, the Jewish diva knew she was chatty, and pushy (she preferred to think she was goal-oriented), and in general was not as experienced in socialization as many of the other students, but she was never cruel to anyone. Rachel really hadn't even been that cruel to Quinn when the whole Finn thing was going on. And Quinn was what a lot of people would classify as her nemesis, or something.

Rachel didn't realize how hard she was crying. She also didn't realize there was someone standing behind her until she heard a low throat-clearing noise. Her eyes widened, and she willed her crying to stop. She rose, afraid to turn around, and swallowed. Rachel's small sobs were reduced to hitched breaths and sniffles, but tears still trailed down her cheeks as she took the sweater and tossed it in the garbage can.

Pivoting on her heel, she held her chin up proudly and Rachel was about to do her classic diva storm out before her eyes widened and she faltered and almost fell into Quinn.

What was Quinn doing in here? Why was she looking at Rachel like that? Why hadn't she insulted her or something?

Rachel began to stammer something about class and homework and studying and she could've sworn she felt Quinn's hand on her elbow as she brushed past Quinn in a rush, practically barrelling the ex-Cheerio over to get out of there. She wasn't in the mood for more insults or what's worse, an apparently schizophrenic Quinn Fabray who couldn't decide if she hated Rachel Berry or not.

###

By the end of the day Rachel had gathered herself enough to arrive at glee club at her usual time - 10 minutes early. She was of course the first person there, and sat in her usual chair in the front, one leg draped over the other, heel bouncing in the air.

Today had been all kinds of overwhelming and she'd decided perhaps performing a song today wouldn't be something she could do at this point. Rachel always put 100% of her emotion into her performances - after all, on Broadway she knew she would be the person to move entire audiences to tears with one note. Rachel smiled quietly to herself at the thought before returning to her previous line of contemplation. She'd expended far too much emotion today to give an adequate performance and after all, Rachel had to be at her best at all times when singing.

Maybe she'd get lucky and someone else would perform.

She smiled jovially at Mr. Schue as he entered the room and resisted the urge to bounce over to him with all the ideas she had for Nationals.

###

Rachel Berry definitely regretted not performing, because the moment she saw the first volunteer, her expression fell.

"Now this is what I like to see," Mercedes stated, giving Rachel a pointed stare, "Someone other than our diva here performing."

Santana joined in, "I can only take so many performances in one week from Napoleon over here." She looked as if she was going to say a bit more but was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel, crestfallen, gave Brittany a subdued smile in gratitude before turning her gaze to the front of the room. She didn't know why everyone had to be so mean. She also wished her normal seat hadn't been front-row-center. She couldn't have sunk any lower into her seat even if she wanted to.

Quinn was going to perform a song. She was handing Brad sheet music and murmuring a request before she glanced at Mr. Schue, who had put a chair in the center of the floor for Quinn to sit. The blonde nodded in gratitude and sat down, closing her eyes.

The music began - a similar sounding one to the one from yesterday, and Rachel braced herself. She didn't have to get emotional; she wouldn't. It was just a difficult day, that's all.

The brunette avoided looking at Quinn, but after a few moment she realized Quinn probably wasn't going to be opening her eyes right away so it was alright. Still, she busied herself with glancing around the room and focusing on a point behind Quinn's shoulder.

_So the floodgates open but nothing comes out_

_I'm feeling no relief in my head, just doubt_

_But my heart keeps telling me 'hold your ground_

_You'll never learn a thing if you bail out now'_

Quinn's voice rose, sweet earthy tones gracing Rachel's ears. Why did she have to be so good at singing? Rachel frowned sourly and tried to resist the shivers she felt as Quinn sang. The ache in her chest was starting again as she felt the emotion in Quinn's song.

_And I'm lonely again tonight_

_I can feel it like a knot in my side_

_They keep saying this is part of the ride_

_But I'm not getting stronger_

_Yet hold me against the light_

_And do you see any bullet inside?_

_Wouldn't find one if you magnified_

_Because you've got the wrong girl_

Listening to Quinn was hard enough, but when Quinn actually had emotion in what she was singing? It was a most difficult task that Rachel didn't know if she was adequately equipped for. She finally stole a glance at Quinn's face.

Quinn's lips formed the words as if loving each word before it rose from her vocal chords. Each note passed through the air and slowly Rachel felt blood rushing to her face again, flush on her cheeks. She didn't know if Quinn's performances moved everyone else this way. Curiously, Rachel glanced behind her.

Kurt looked bored and seemed to be critiquing the clear coat of polish on his perfectly manicured nails. Mercedes looked just as bored.

Finn, Sam, and Puck, all looked equally interested but yet none seemed to be emotionally moved.

Santana and Brittany were smiling approvingly at Quinn, Brittany's hand still on Santana's shoulder, soon to be replaced with her head.

Mike, Artie, and Tina all looked interested but not rapt with attention.

No one seemed as particularly moved as Rachel felt. The edge of her chair dug into her fingers and Rachel wondered when she'd gripped her chair. Her heart pangs were worse. Quinn really meant every word as she sang it and as a fellow performer, Rachel could see the emotion etched in every expression right now.

Quinn's hazel eyes were still closed. She wasn't that good of an actress, Quinn looked as if she was about to cry - although yes Quinn was acceptable, she couldn't act. Except to act like a complete ... Rachel didn't let herself finish that thought and silently cleared her throat.

_Had my fingers around the back of your chair_

_You'd never miss a thing but you missed me there_

_And I just kept thinking 'Am I prepared_

_To pull it out from under your trusting stare?'_

Rachel's hand slackened on her own chair, eyes blinking widely. The words, for some reason, were making Rachel's eyes cloud. What was this emotion she kept feeling today? Since that damn hug. Rachel wished she wouldn't have comforted Quinn. No... well, she was glad she had comforted Quinn but she wished she hadn't let herself think about it so much since yesterday.

Quinn's eyes had opened at some point, she met Rachel's eyes with her own. Rachel had been too lost in the song to notice. Those hazel eyes were pinning her to her chair even though her heart was running far away, fast.

Rachel couldn't breathe, and she couldn't look away. Why was Quinn looking at her?

_Now the house is quiet as a hollow head_

_And I'm walking round bumping into things you said_

_This has not been as easy as I thought it would_

_I'd be cooling down the fire if I thought I could_

Quinn's eyes slowly moved over Rachel's stare before she seemed to scan the room and close her eyes again. It was as if Rachel could see the steel walls going up around Quinn and she couldn't tell if she wanted to hug Quinn and comfort her again or if she wanted to go on acting as if she, too, disliked Quinn.

She didn't dislike Quinn. Not all that much. She should, Rachel admitted. She should indefinitely dislike Quinn for all the hell she'd put Rachel through, all the slushies. Yet Rachel Berry was not an unforgiving or cruel person.

She just couldn't trust Quinn.

Some part of her, though, hurt when Quinn cried. Not just hurt, but tear-out-your-heart hurt. When Quinn had been crying against her Rachel felt as if the only thing holding her up was her need to keep Quinn afloat. Rachel hurt when Quinn hurt, and that didn't make any sense. Rachel Berry was a logical girl.

_But I'm lonely again tonight_

_I can feel it like a knot in my side_

_They keep saying this is part of the ride_

_But I'm not getting stronger_

Rachel pushed away her thoughts. What kind of performer was she if she couldn't appreciate Quinn's performance objectively?

_Yet hold me against the light_

_And do you see any bullet inside?_

_Wouldn't find one if you magnified_

_Because you've got the wrong girl_

Quinn finished beautifully, and smiled as Puck whistled and Finn breathed a gentle, "Wow," next to Rachel. Quietly and with grace (as always) Quinn rose from her seat and sat back down in her spot next to Santana.

"Now, THAT is a performance we could use to inspire our numbers for Nationals," Mr. Schue jumped up excitedly, "that's the kind of emotion we need to win. That's what'll put us above the rest."

He continued on but Rachel found his words fading out as she dared a glance back at Quinn, who in the last minute had forgotten Rachel existed and her sharp expression told her that the HBIC was done being vulnerable.

Rachel sniffled, crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to fight the light sheen of tears coating her eyes, recalling the two verses Quinn had sung staring right into her eyes.

Rachel couldn't figure any of today out. First the unnatural reaction to Quinn's early-morning cruelty, contrasted with the emotionally charged reaction from yesterday's exchange with Quinn breaking down in her arms. And then there was crying over a slushie. And Quinn having sympathy. And Quinn singing a song to her.

Rachel Berry decided she was thinking about Quinn Fabray too much.


	3. Peachy

Title: On a Clear Night

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Synopsis: Rachel didn't think a few songs could change everything she felt.

Chapter Preview: Rachel tries to withstand extra slushies and insults but finds herself falling apart and confused by Quinn stepping up her HBIC game.

A/N: I do not own anything. Song featured in this chapter is "Peachy" by Missy Higgins.

Chapter 3: Peachy

Rachel Berry didn't care about Quinn Fabray. At least that's what she kept trying to tell herself all weekend. She'd gone through a lot of extra workouts, managed to get a minimal amount of sleep, and scribbled out many songs she'd begun and not finished. Friday night through Sunday night she was a disorganized mess and Rachel Berry was nothing if not organized.

For perhaps the sixteenth time that night, she ran through Quinn's very bipolar actions from that Friday. Thursday evening she'd been sobbing in Rachel's arms. Friday she'd treated Rachel with extra cruelty - up until Rachel got slushied before third period. She'd then somehow mysteriously appeared in the bathroom behind Rachel, looking speechless and concerned, then sang approximately two verses looking directly at Rachel. Or at least, that's what the diva thought. After all, Santana had been sitting somewhere behind her but slightly adjacent so that couldn't explain Quinn appearing to look directly at her.

A frustrated sigh escaped Rachel's throat and she shook her head. It didn't matter. She tried all weekend to convince herself that it didn't matter, that she didn't care about Quinn Fabray. It became her mantra - and when she saw some insults on her MySpace videos that inevitably were from Quinn, it added fuel to the fire. She didn't care.

Then why did it hurt to read the comments? Quinn's opinion didn't matter.

_Get that nose job yet? - HBIC_

_Ugh, get more argyle, please. It's not like you look hideous enough. - HBIC_

_You make it so easy. - HBIC_

_Thank God for the filters on your comments. I can't even say half of what I'd like to. - HBIC_

Yet, as Rachel sat in front of that screen, blinking away her tears, she knew it did matter. She wanted Quinn to like her. She liked the Quinn that cried in front of her, the Quinn that wasn't afraid to say 'thank you' and cling to her like Rachel mattered to her.

That's when Rachel knew she cared. She had one of two choices - go on with her life and pretend Quinn didn't matter to her, make herself like steel so she could withstand the torture inevitably coming her way, or she could be honest with Quinn and confront her about her long years of torture. She could ask Quinn why, why her.

Rachel closed her MySpace page, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was sick of Quinn Fabray making her cry, yet she wanted to face her down and get Quinn's hard exterior to crack again. She craved the Quinn that trusted her. Her heart ached unhappily as she thought both of Quinn's pain and her own.

Why Rachel? Why was it that Quinn was both vulnerable and hard only to Rachel? Sweetness with extra cruelty, especially since letting Beth go. It seemed as if for every moment of vulnerability shared with Rachel, Quinn added days of cruelty.

Restlessly, she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes, trying to drown out thoughts of Quinn. She would decide how to act in the morning. The diva knew the taunts and torture would come early and she had to figure out what to do - pretend Quinn Fabray didn't matter, or confront her.

####

It turns out deciding what to do wasn't easy, even after the normal slurs of "Man Hands" and "RuPaul" were flung carelessly in Rachel's direction that Monday morning. It seemed easiest to all-together ignore Quinn, and by easiest, of course it was highly difficult but nothing that Rachel couldn't do.

Yet, even as the words were stinging her wounds, Rachel couldn't help but search Quinn's hazel eyes in passing, mouth drawn tight in contemplation and chin high with dignity. What was going on in Quinn's mind? What brought on the cruelty so much, and so often?

Quinn was afraid. Rachel couldn't prove it, but despite their differences, they were both similar in that they depended highly on their emotional defenses to keep them alive. They were both fighting battles - although of different sorts, they were fighting them nonetheless, and inevitably not against one another but against the world.

Rachel was strikingly different and far beyond talented. This is what egged on taunts and harassment from her peers. It wasn't easy, yet she couldn't let her peers see that they did indeed affect her. If they did affect her, it would have to affect her at home, in the privacy of her own bedroom.

That morning, Leroy (Dad), had dropped Rachel off but not without a sympathetic look and a hug. Rachel smiled at the thought. They always managed to make Rachel feel better without making her feel inferior. Her dads loved her beyond words and hugged her tight to them every time they saw her cry, but knew when to leave Rachel to her own thoughts. After all, being a diva, she was high maintenance and sometimes unpredictable, but her dads just seemed to know everything.

Her shoulders shrugged lightly in happiness as she took a breath, easing the stress she felt from today's constant harassment.

It didn't last too long, though, because she soon felt a pair of decidedly feminine hands smash her against the locker. Her shoulderblade crashed into the lock, and Rachel cried out in pain. Her books tumbled out of her hands and landed on her feet. Rachel flinched as she felt one of the books land on her toe, tears springing to her eyes.

Quinn had pressed her so hard against the locker that she could feel the lock digging into her shoulder and despite struggling, the ex-Cheerio was too strong for Rachel to wiggle out of her grip. Quinn's hazel eyes flashed sharply over Rachel's features.

Rachel felt them like daggers, tears slipping over her cheeks in both pain and confusing, "What did I do to you?"

"I'm sick of looking at your face, Berry," Quinn barked, approximately six inches from Rachel's face, hands still pinning her harshly to the locker. "If I catch you looking at me one more time, I'll do worse than shove you against a locker."

And just like that, Rachel was nearly falling over trying to catch her balance as Quinn wheeled around and stormed off down the hall.

"You okay, Jewish princess?" Puck's voice rose to Rachel's ears; he must have been nearby when the exchange happened. She felt his warm hand on her arm, helping her up, and watched as his mohawk dipped down as he gathered Rachel's books for her.

Rachel confusedly glanced down the hall, her chin quivering, "No," she stated tearfully and her expression fell, a sob tearing out of her throat. "Thank you Noah," was all she managed to say as she took her books from him and ran down the hall, disappearing into the only safe place she knew - the choir room, thankfully empty.

Practically falling into one of the empty chairs, Rachel realized at some point she'd dropped her books in the room and closed the door. She felt her chest collapsing with each tear she was shedding. The diva needed to be alone. She couldn't understand what she'd done to deserve such a violent outburst from Quinn.

A flash of blonde hair past the window only made her cry harder. Rachel gasped as the door opened, expecting Quinn to come in and attack her again, but was relieved to see a sympathetic looking Brittany coming in carefully.

"When I start crying, usually Santana makes me feel better by kissing me, but I don't think that would make you feel better," Brittany commented gently, sitting next to Rachel and pulling her into a hug, "So I hope this does. Is this okay?"

Rachel nodded tearfully and found herself pressing closer to Brittany, needing to feel like somebody cared. The diva's small hands grasped at Brittany's Cheerio's shirt and she buried her face against the taller girl's collarbone. For all Brittany's naive comments, she must have known more than she let on. The diva gasped out her tears and clung to Brittany, imagining she was another blonde here to comfort her. As if that particular blonde hadn't been the one to shove her violently into a locker and most likely bruise Rachel Berry's delicate skin.

###

Rachel spent the rest of the day in quiet solitude, even doing her best to keep to herself during classes. Nervously she continued to look behind her every moment in the hall, as if expecting Quinn to appear out of nowhere again. Rachel didn't know if she was afraid or just hurt, but she flinched when Puck touched her arm in passing.

She swallowed and met his dark, understanding eyes.

"Hey, look Princess, I can do something about this if you want," Puck's expression flashed seriously. "Puckzilla isn't afraid of a little confrontation."

Rachel hesitated - did she really want Puck to step in in her defense? She didn't think she did, at least not really. It was probably more productive to confront Quinn herself, since ignoring Quinn was doing nothing but getting Rachel hurt.

"No...thank you, Noah." Rachel shook her head carefully and looked down, "In this particular instance I do feel it might be more appropriate if I have a private discussion with Quinn myself. Having another person step in may be a little counter-productive and might result in another violent outburst, which in the end I don't believe I'm ready for that today."

Noah seemed to smirk at Rachel's particularly long answer, and nodded. His hand gripped her forearm tightly before he sighed, "Alright, just let me know if you change your mind. I don't mind protecting a fellow Jew."

With that, the mohawk headed down the hallway and left Rachel standing by herself. Two people had shown concern for her today, and Rachel was quite touched by the fact that many had decided she was worth defending in their own ways. Brittany wouldn't be likely to confront Quinn either, being part of the Unholy Trinity herself (though she was decidedly the gentler of the three).

The Jewish diva padded quietly through the hallway, head bowed as she made her way to her next class. Distractedly taking her seat, she found herself not lost in the lecture or in notes as she normally would be, but lost in thoughts about one Quinn Fabray.

Although yes, Quinn had been particularly cruel and made Rachel cry at least once today, Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that this was a show of passion unmatched even by Finn or Puck. There was a fine line between passionate hatred and lust, and Rachel wondered if perhaps this sudden revelation was the reason why Quinn was treating her so badly.

Rachel couldn't take much more of her cruelty, though. No matter how repressed Quinn may or may not be - Rachel herself believed that love had no gender and knew the idea of being with a female, if she was attracted to them, repulsed her no less than being with Finn or Puck (although she was no longer attracted to either). The diva could only withstand so much before she cracked and completely melted down at Quinn's taunting.

She had to do something to crack the ex-Cheerio's impossibly hard outer shell. There had to be something.

That's when it hit her, and she had to resist the urge to gasp in the middle of her classroom. Rachel's eyes darted around the classroom, making sure she hadn't made some kind of excited noise without thought.

The answer was right there the whole time. The only way to reach Quinn Fabray was through music. The clues were right there - Quinn playing piano and breaking down in front of Rachel, Quinn holding her gaze during two very meaningful gazes.

Whether Quinn knew it or not, those moments made her vulnerable. Rachel knew that Quinn's only vulnerability was through music. The diva had noticed on more than one occasion, Quinn's eyes on her during a performance (who wouldn't, though? Rachel Berry was an outstanding performer.) or during a particularly moving solo. Quinn paid attention when Rachel was singing.

Rachel had to communicate through song if she ever wanted Quinn to let her in and stop mistreating her.

Those flashes of regret she had seen in Quinn's eyes hadn't been imagined, after all. Quinn had been singing to Rachel. Communicating with her.

The bruise on her shoulder didn't seem so bad, now, and Rachel beamed at nothing in particular and resisted the urge to bounce in her seat. She knew exactly what song to use to trigger a reaction even Quinn wouldn't expect.

###

Rachel's hand shot up before she even realized it.

"Of course our little Broadway star has a song," Kurt rolled his eyes emphatically and sighed.

Rachel whipped her head behind her and glared in his direction before standing up. "Mr. Schue, this particular song is important as of the moment and I feel I need the appropriate audience to listen to it. I need to communicate this to a particular person and I have no other way to do so."

"Is she going to sing to Finn again? I thought they broke up." Brittany asked Santana in a loud whisper, curiously eyeing Rachel. The girl next to her shook her head and shrugged in response, looking particularly bored.

Mr. Schuester looked around the room, appearing quite unsure and his eyes flicked over the faces of the other glee club members, judging their reactions. Undoubtedly deciding Rachel's voice was too excellent to pass up, he smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, Rachel."

Rachel cleared her throat silently, watching Puck rise from his chair, guitar in hand, and shared a gentle smile with him before she focused her mind on the task ahead.

Puck began playing, and the sound of the guitar made Rachel smile silently to herself. Her dark brown eyes moved over her audience, spotting one pair of sharp green eyes looking back at her.

The expression on Quinn's face was guarded and suspicious. It looked like the ex-Cheerio might be biting back a cruel comment or two.

_It's not my fault _

_It can't be my fault that you speak to me the way you do _

_Now I'm split in two _

_I'm half me and half you _

_But I hate us both _

_Don't you?_

Rachel felt emotion swell in her heart. In her mind, she used the memories of Quinn collapsed in her arms, murmuring thank you's, as well as the more painful ones from the aftermath. Quinn's cruelty, her violence, all directed toward Rachel. Her hatred.

Quinn Fabray didn't hate Rachel, she knew that, her eyes searching Quinn's meaningfully as she sang. Quinn's expression faltered and Rachel saw the skin on her throat relax as she swallowed.

_No _

_Of course you don't _

_Of course you don't _

_You say life is peachy without me _

_Of course you don't _

_O course you don't _

_You say life is peachy without me _

All the useless fighting between them, all the tears shed. And for what? Reputation?

That question lingered in Rachel's mind as she circled gently around Puck, sharing a soft smile with him before she headed up the steps.

Quinn looked terrified. Quinn looked human, but she looked terrified. Rachel must have caught her offguard.

She sat on Kurt's lap, knees pressed against Quinn's side, as she directed very obviously the next verse to Quinn. She ignored Kurt's uplifted hands and his expression of horror. She knew he wouldn't push her off no matter how much he wanted to. She could hear Santana chuckling under her breath - probably amused at all of it.

_It's not your fault _

_It's can't be your fault that I let you crawl inside my head _

_'Cause you know my places and you know that face _

_But I hate this taste _

_Don't you?_

Quinn's eyes shot sharply beside her, meeting Rachel's for the briefest of seconds, arms folded over her chest.

Rachel had to remind herself to breathe as she stood up and stood in front of Quinn, touching her knee in passing, searching Quinn's face.

Rachel Berry was an amazing performer and she knew it. She could hear Mercedes sniffling nearby.

Quinn's expression remained impassable. The only giveaway was the way her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes began to cloud with salt tears.

_No _

_Of course you don't _

_Of course you don't _

_You say life is peachy without me _

_Of course you don't _

_Of course you don't _

_You say life is peachy without me _

_Ungrip me _

_Unlearn me _

_Ungrip me _

_Oh _

Rachel's words surged with passion, and she held the note and moved back to Noah's side, looping an arm around his shoulders as they flexed in motion.

Closing her eyes, she let herself feel everything she'd been holding in, and her own eyes clouded up as she opened them and found a questioning hazel gaze looking right back at her from the second row. Quinn was looking right at her, nose red, and her eyes were tearful, chin quivering.

Rachel both loved and hated that she was the cause of Quinn's vulnerability.

_It's no one's fault _

_It's nobody's fault that I fell on you and you on me _

_That's what humans do _

_Then they pass on through _

_But I think we can't _

_Don't you?_

If anything had been as telling as Rachel needed, nothing matched Quinn's reaction as she finished the last verse, finding herself staring the ex-Cheerio down as if challenging her to stop being HBIC and start being honest with herself.

Quinn's expression had all the emotion Rachel felt that morning. Pain, sadness, regret, confusion. Likely, Quinn didn't understand her own reaction to Rachel singing this particular song. Imperceptibly, the ex-Cheerio was also shaking her head in disbelief.

Rachel finished, a tear slipping down her cheek, and wordlessly she nodded in gratitude to everyone watching before she moved back to her seat.

She could feel Quinn's eyes on the back of her neck, and she dared a glance backward, meeting Quinn's eyes quietly.

"I feel like I just tuned into some messed up episode of Jerry Springer," Mercedes commented, a few other murmurs mirroring her confusion.

Rachel didn't care. That performance had been for nobody but Quinn Fabray and would inevitably bring this situation some clarity.

###

"You think everything's simple don't you?"

Rachel was slackjawed at the reflection that met hers in the mirror as she heard the door click shut.

Quinn had followed her into the bathroom.

"Don't you?" Quinn demanded angrily, emotionally. Her eyes were red with tears. "You think that I can just forget the social ladder and act how I want to. You think I can trust people."

"You're a fool, Quinn Fabray," Rachel's words were unnervingly quiet, and her dark eyes searched Quinn's reflection. "You put so much value on others opinions. On your prom queen image. Don't you realize how stupid that is?"

Quinn blatantly ignored her question and shoved Rachel (gently) against the bathroom sink, staring her down, tears still lingering in those hazel eyes.

Rachel gasped, flinched, expected pain to be inflicted.

Instead, Quinn's soft fingers touched Rachel's jaw. Ghosted along her skin. "It's all I have."

There was more. Rachel could feel more to Quinn's words, could feel the foreshadowing in them. She searched Quinn's intense gaze, but before she could speak, Quinn broke away and once again was gone.

Rachel, shocked, lingered a few seconds, gathering shaky breaths, nearly stumbled out into the hall. She'd known she was too late to catch Quinn running away, hoped to prolong the confrontation, but the empty hall echoed with the sound of the front doors swinging closed.

Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the hallway, trembling, and felt electricity shooting along her skin. She tried to rub the goosebumps off of her arms, and found she'd yet to catch her breath.

She was more confused than ever. Why had Quinn touched her face so intimately? Why did Rachel feel as if Quinn had meant so much more with those words than she would ever say?

Rachel didn't move until Hiram Berry came to the front doors and beckoned his daughter impatiently. Nor could she speak when asked how her day had been. She couldn't speak at all, because there were simply no words for anything the diva was feeling at that very moment.

She wasn't going to shake this feeling soon, if at all. Rachel only felt satisfaction in knowing that she'd gotten the reaction she'd needed out of Quinn - the rest was all confusion and anxiousness.


	4. 100 Round the Bends

Title: On a Clear Night

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Synopsis: Rachel didn't think a few songs could change everything she felt.

Chapter Preview: The harassment continues but Rachel begins to figure out Quinn's problem, cautiously observing constant fluxuation of the ex-Cheerio's behavior.

A/N: I do not own anything. Song featured in this chapter is "100 Round the Bends" by Missy Higgins.

Chapter 4: 100 Round the Bends

Quinn hadn't lightened up on Rachel, at least not fully. The diva still got shoved around a bit, once in a while getting an undeserving glare; it wasn't easy, she was trying her best to keep a strong front up. A week later, Rachel thought maybe the whole thing was a temporary bought of drama. Things seemed to have relatively returned to normal. Quinn was no more malicious than she normally was, in fact she seemed to have retracted some of her hatred a little bit.

Only a little bit, because that bruise on Rachel's back was still there and Puck was still keeping an eye out for her. It seemed as if Quinn was more focused on something else. Of course, Rachel reminded herself, Quinn was always aloof.

It was both a disappointment and a relief, but mostly a relief. At least if Quinn was ignoring her, Rachel wouldn't leave school crying.

Of course, that didn't stop Rachel from shivering when her mind would occasionally jump to after her performance a week ago - when Quinn had reacted so emotionally it left Rachel satisfied, only to be confused afterward as she tried to soothe the goosebumps left on her flesh from Quinn's fingers along her jaw.

Quinn had said, "It's all I have," and Rachel knew there was something more to that. Something more than Quinn could ever say.

Some days, Quinn wouldn't even look at Rachel. Rachel needed it to be that way, at least for right now.

###

A heavy sigh escaped Mr. Schue's lips that afternoon, seeing that not one person wanted to volunteer to sing.

"Rachel?" He asked hopefully, and frowned as the diva shook her head in response.

She figured it best to lay low for the moment. She wouldn't be serenading Quinn for a while. In fact she rather hoped things would settle back down. The week before had been so emotionally charged and so draining that she had a hard time getting up to do her typical morning rituals on the weekends. The diva felt as if she'd been sucked of all emotion and inspiration for the moment, and perhaps that was best.

Mr. Schue glanced around the room awkwardly, "If I had known, I would have come up with an assignment for the week -" he began to clamor for words, inspiration, when he glanced up, expression lightening.

"Quinn! Another pleasant surprise!"

Rachel's stomach immediately fell through the floor and she's pretty sure it landed somewhere six feet under. Suddenly her mouth felt dry, and she looked frightened and unsure as she glanced aside, catching the scent of Quinn's perfume as she passed her.

The Jewish diva folded her arms over her chest and glanced aside as Finn grinned goofily beside her.

It took all her self control not to leave the room. She didn't know if she was ready for whatever Quinn had in store, this damn cat and mouse game that was going on. One moment Quinn was opening herself up to Rachel, the next she was shoving her into lockers and ordering her to be slushied by the horrible being that was Karofsky.

Sam following close behind, Quinn seemed to search the glee clubbers for response before her eyes settled momentarily on Rachel. Only for a second, and then it flicked away.

Rachel hoped, at least. Her eyes trailed Brittany and Santana as they took places behind Quinn, swaying slightly as Sam began to play guitar. Rachel gulped and just hoped she could get through this performance.

Ignoring Quinn seemed the best thing to do, so she pretended to be busy looking at her fingernails, mirroring Kurt's constant disinterest unless Mercedes or he was performing.

Yet, as soon as Quinn's warm voice hummed the first few notes, Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head as if convincing herself she could do this.

_I follow complications like a bloodhound _

_So pick me up _

_Twist me round and throw me all the way back down _

_'Cause I find my feet addicted to the ceiling when hanging upside _

_Your smile's a frown _

_It's all too easy on the ground _

_So jump in my car _

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_We'll take this road until we're back at the start yet again _

_Jump in my car _

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_And we'll pretend that feeling rage is feeling real _

_That feeling rage is feeling real _

Quinn was certainly someone who had a lot of rage inside her, Rachel had no doubt about that. She could feel those hazel eyes on her and just out of her line of sight as she stared at her nails, she saw Quinn dancing her way subtly over to Rachel's chair.

She felt fingertips ghost on her shoulder in passing and she flinched away from the touch; part of her knew if she looked back she'd see Quinn looking at her with a hurt expression before it flashed away. Quinn made her way around the two rows of seats, stopping next to Sam again and giving him one of those smiles that made Rachel melt.

Rachel again stubbornly crossed her arms. Nothing Quinn did made her melt, she refuted her own thoughts and took a breath, nostril's flaring indignantly.

_So I've got a brand new rubber band for you boy _

_Go on and give it a stretch _

_I can see you're itching to _

_Frustrations on the boil _

_But then I see my damn reflection in your eyeballs _

_And I want nothing more to do with all _

_The things you've made me think I am _

Rachel tried not to listen to the lyrics, she really tried, but it was impossible when she could feel Quinn's eyes moving over her face as if waiting for a reaction. Briefly, Rachel's deep brown eyes flicked upward and met Quinn's, her skin quivering and just as Quinn looped an arm around Sam, Rachel looked away again, heel bouncing impatiently in the air.

Quinn Fabray was her enemy. Quinn Fabray had put her through hell. And Rachel was above this. She wouldn't let Quinn ease her way in and just get whatever she wanted - whatever it is that she wanted. Even though Rachel had no idea what Quinn seemed to want. Either to make Rachel Berry disappear from the face of the planet or to crush Rachel in her arms and never let go.

Her eyes danced over Quinn's feet as she danced around Sam, Santana and Brittany swaying lightly in the background, singing with approving smiles.  
>So jump in my car<p>

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_We'll take this road until we're back at the start yet again _

_Jump in my car _

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_And we'll pretend that feeling rage is feeling real _

_That feeling rage is feeling real _

Quinn's voice seemed to bury itself in Rachel's chest and squeeze her heart. Heel still bouncing, she tried her hardest not to let her emotions in, or even let her emotions show. Yet, Rachel Berry was an emotional girl and it was hard not to feel something when Quinn was looking at her so insistently.

_You were everything for a little while _

_But I broke it _

_I broke it _

_I broke it _

_I broke it didn't I _

_You were everything for a little while _

_But I broke it _

_I broke it _

_I broke it _

_I broke it didn't I _

_Oh _

_Didn't I?_

Rachel felt herself trembling a little, and batted away a tear as it built up in her eye. Hazel eyes were searching her, sadly. Quinn Fabray looked genuinely sad, and Rachel couldn't help but feel as if she was completely alone with Quinn.

This girl was not her friend, not anything, Quinn could care less about Rachel's feelings.

And Rachel cared less about Quinn's, at least that's what she told herself as she grabbed her bag and stormed out in classic diva fashion, not even stopping to listen to the last verse. She wouldn't let Quinn get to her, wouldn't let Quinn tell her more lies and play more games with her head.

_So jump in my car _

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_We'll take this road until we're back at the start yet again _

_Jump in my car _

_We'll go 100 round the bends _

_And we'll pretend that feeling rage is feeling real _

_That feeling rage is feeling real but feeling rage ain't feeling real_

Rachel was out of the building before Quinn sang the last verse.

###

The next few days, Rachel could tell it bothered Quinn that she'd walked out on her performance. That storm out had been the only response she could give Quinn. The only way to show Quinn that she wouldn't play these games. Rachel was above it.

She spent those few days convincing herself it didn't bother her when Quinn stopped at her locker, hesitating just too long before she spoke - Rachel had slammed her locker door shut and walked away as if Quinn hadn't been standing there.

She also tried to convince herself she didn't hear Quinn in the bathroom that same day, crying. Those familiar sobs broke her heart and she'd hesitated for the smallest second before closing the door and dashing down the hall. Rachel couldn't take it. Quinn had made her life hell and she didn't deserve Rachel's time.

Those few days of silence were both troubling and peaceful. Quinn was clearly struggling with something, and made more than one attempt to talk to Rachel, but always seemed to stop herself or get interrupted by Santana or Brittany.

Not to mention Puck was making himself present, as if he had a natural sense that Rachel needed space and protection both the same. He even managed to convince Karofsky to slushie Jacob Ben Isreal instead of Rachel.

That Thursday, with three successful days of silence and a lack of harassment from Quinn, Rachel had almost convinced herself that the whole situation was blown over. Quinn was snapping at people left and right, HBIC always, but leaving Rachel alone.

It was that day, though, that Quinn had cornered her after school.

Rachel felt a hand grab her arm, forcefully, from behind. At first it didn't register who was pulling her down the hall and into the choir room, until the door slammed and Quinn shoved Rachel down into one of the chairs.

Rachel was more surprised than anything, but snapped her jaw shut, putting on an impassive expression, "Is there something I can help you with, Quinn? My dads are going to be arriving in promptly five minutes and if I'm not outside they'll certainly be -"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Quinn yelled angrily, her hand making a loud noise as she threw her books down beside the piano. The ex-Cheerio paced back and forth, her sundress flowing in her wake, shoes scuffing on the flooring.

"First of all, don't you ever tell me to shut up, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel stood, fists balled up tightly at her side. "You of all people have no right -"

"I have every right! Not only did you steal my boyfriend but you walked out on a performance that you knew I meant -"

Rachel cut Quinn off angrily, ignoring the anger burning in Quinn's eyes, "I don't care what you meant! I don't care, Quinn!"

This, more than anything Rachel had ever done or said, seemed to hurt Quinn the most. She watched Quinn's eyes fill with tears, and her teeth grit in rage.

"Of course you don't care, Rachel," Quinn's voice cracked with rage and sadness, "who would? I mean I'm just as worthless as you are." She snapped and Rachel could see her trembling.

Rachel fought every instinct, "I just don't believe you and I can ever come to a proper understanding. You can't seem to decide whether I'm dirt on your shoe or whether I'm the only friend you've ever really had." Her voice was quiet, her arms folding over her chest slowly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

Quinn's eyes were filled with tears, and she was silent, unmoving.

As Rachel stormed past her, the brunette could hear Quinn's voice echo down the hall, "Wait - Rachel!" And she almost managed to convince herself that behind Quinn's sob was a final, "please..." the syllable dragging out behind Rachel like a shadow of guilt.

###

Rachel had closed her heart off. She would not ever let Quinn Fabray be her friend, or whatever she was playing at. That was the end of it, she was sure.

Yet, what was to come next, Rachel didn't know. A dreading feeling in her gut told her that the following day she would inevitably come to face the consequences of walking out on one HBIC.

_You were a mistake. - HBIC_

The final comment on her latest MySpace video burned itself in her mind, and Rachel didn't know if she was more sad or afraid. Either way, surely walking out on Quinn had been the right thing to do.

Rachel almost managed to convince herself of that. Almost.


	5. Angela

Title: On a Clear Night

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Synopsis: Rachel didn't think a few songs could change everything she felt.

A/N: I do not own anything. Song featured in this chapter is "Angela" by Missy Higgins.

Chapter 5: Angela

_Clear the way _

_She's coming through with her eye shadow of satin blue _

_And her fingernails all painted blue _

_She's a danger you're addicted to _

Rachel rounded the stage, the track playing in the background. She'd managed to escape the lunchroom for fear of being slushied again. Assuming she was alone, she'd fallen into her most passionate activity.

It had only been a day since her argument with Quinn, and as seemed appropriate, Rachel had been examining the entire situation as objectively as possible.

_Angela _

_Angela you're a danger he's addicted to _

_So move aside _

_She has arrived with her baby neck and sleepy eyes _

_She has heels that walk all over you _

_She's a danger you're addicted to _

In many ways, she was just as passionate about Quinn's hatred as Quinn was. Rachel had spent the majority of last night trying her best to enjoy conversation with her dads but instead found herself distracted and excusing herself early, feeling conflicted at the amount of emotion she'd seen in Quinn's eyes when she'd lied and said she didn't care what Quinn had meant by the song.

Rachel realized last night that she was just too afraid to face it. She really did care about Quinn and she couldn't stop it. Now the primary difficulty was either surviving Quinn's harassment or getting Quinn to admit that she too, cared for Rachel.

The Jewish Diva didn't know if they could ever be friends. In fact she rather doubted it; as she'd said to Quinn, she didn't know if they could ever come to a cordial agreement with Quinn acting like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde all the time.

It bothered Rachel that Quinn targeted her. Bothered and enthralled her. Why Rachel? Why not Finn? Or even Santana? Someone that Quinn was supposed to care about?

Rachel shook her head distractedly, her voice flowing out easily, like silk over soft skin, when she noticed movement at the doorway. Her heart jumped, but she didn't stop what she was doing. If it was who she thought it may be, they needed to hear this as much as she needed to sing it.

_And I try to be more like you _

_Speak louder and prouder and hide my love but it spills out _

_Oh _

_Oh..._

Rachel swallowed, the silhouette in the doorway falling across the aisle as it moved. She had to remind herself to keep control over her voice; nothing could spoil a performance even if it was only for an audience of one.

Quinn stood in the doorway, sundress billowing with movement as she turned on her heel and ran. Always running away.

Rachel's voice softened as she sat on the stage.

_Angela _

_Angela you're a danger he's addicted to _

_Oh _

_Angela _

_Angela you're a danger he's addicted to _

_You're a danger he's addicted to _

_So I'll try to be more _

_More like you..._

The Jewish diva sighed softly as the track stopped and she sat in silence, heel bumping the stage thoughtfully as her curtain of brown hair fell over her shoulder. She bit her lip in thought.

Quinn would continue torturing her, this much she knew. What she didn't know for sure was whether or not Quinn's constant show of hatred was really a show of confusion over caring in some way for someone she was supposed to hate. And she didn't know how, or why, Quinn had been standing there listening to her sing.

Rachel's stomach fluttered at the thought of Quinn noticing her absent from lunch and going to find her.

"Don't kid yourself," Rachel murmured aloud to herself and stood with a dramatic sigh, touching the piano in passing before turning off the CD player and disappearing backstage, making her way through the familiar area before she reappeared in the hallway, bag in hand.

###

It was the first slushie that made Rachel cringe. The icy coldness hit her skin right as she turned around from her locker; it wasn't even grape, which was decidedly more flavorable than cherry. The red stain had gotten in her eye and she could feel it watering in pain. She tried to stop herself from crying but shoved past her attacker just as her chin started quivering.

She caught a whiff of vanilla from the attacker and didn't dare let herself realize the possibility of who had been the one to slushie her that day.

As her chin quivered and she tried to keep her dignity, Rachel exploded into the girls' restroom, startling a couple of the younger occupants into rushing out. A frustrated cry left her throat as she hung her dripping head over the sink.

Rachel Berry didn't deserve these constant attacks. She was going to be Broadway royalty and after all she'd come so far socially after joining the glee club. It didn't make sense. And in a way, it did. Especially if it was who she thought it was. After all, Karofsky preferred the grape slushie attack.

Her chest ached and her skin stung, her eyes watered. She washed her face off first, seeing that once again another sweater had been ruined. As she scrubbed the cherry stain angrily from her skin, Rachel could feel her tears rising in her throat, a knot there.

She tried to ignore her tears for right now. It didn't do any good to cry.

From behind her, one of the stall doors creaked open, revealing a timid-looking Tina.

"Hello, Tina," Rachel offered weakly. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, as you can see I've been slushied and I just -"

Tina shook her head, offered a gentle smile, "Rachel, you don't have to apologize for everything." The girl approached Rachel carefully, "Do you want a shirt? Maybe some jeans?"

Rachel shook her head, "I always keep a fresh change of clothing, for instances such as this, but thank you, Tina."

Tina smiled sadly, watching Rachel's reflection.

Rachel was trying to maintain her dignity, even though she was cracking at the surface. Her heart wouldn't stay steady, and it wouldn't stop hurting. It shouldn't bother her this much. She shouldn't let Quinn's bullying bother her.

"Why did Quinn slushie you?"

Rachel's fears were confirmed and her eyes darted downward to the sink, "Obviously she sees that my talents are superior to hers and finds it necessary to attempt to drag me down. Little does she know I value the opportunity to prove my best critics wrong," she attempted a haughty tone as she began rinsing the slushie mix from the sections of hair that had gotten hit.

Tina looked sympathetic, if questioning, "We're all in glee club together. We shouldn't be fighting."

Rachel offered a quiet smile and looked sadly downward, "If you don't mind, Tina, I'd like to finish rinsing my hair and perhaps change."

Tina blushed and nodded, excusing herself quickly, "Sorry."

Rachel shook her head, "You don't have to apologize for everything, either," the diva gently touched Tina's shoulder as she passed and as the door closed, Rachel felt a gentle sense of relief at being alone.

It made Rachel feel ashamed when these things happened to her.

She stripped off her sweater, knowing she'd prepared for a slushie by wearing a decent shirt underneath, and delicately folded her sweater up. Maybe one of her dads would be able to save this one. Rachel straightened the hem of her shirt at her waist, glad that it went well with this skirt.

It wasn't easy being Rachel Berry but she could pretend it was. Broadway actors needed to be at their best performance levels, even when the crowd was less than receptive.

###

"Mr. Schue, unfortunately I am going to be absent from this afternoon's glee club meeting," Rachel held her head high as she strode in that afternoon. "My fathers and I are going to be seeing a local theater production of Cats," Rachel Berry lied, avoiding the stares she knew were on her. Specifically, one Quinn Fabray.

Rachel wouldn't let herself look at Quinn, no matter how much she wanted to. The diva had a feeling it would hurt too badly to see the person who had both come to find her at lunch and slushied her almost immediately after a very private performance.

She turned on her heel, and before Mr. Schue could respond, Rachel was disappearing through the front doors.

Leroy Berry caught her in his arms as she nearly collapsed on the sidewalk, her face contorting with sadness.

"Why me, Dad?" Rachel's words broke from her throat as she leaned on her father for support.

Leroy shook his head sadly, his expression pained, "I don't know, sweetie," he murmured into her curtain of brown hair. "Let's get to the car, I bet we can save this sweater if we get home soon enough." His strong hands gently pet his daughter's hair as she tried her best not to cry too hard.

###

The second slushie made Rachel angry - mostly because Quinn had the gall to walk right up to her, stare her in the eyes, and toss it in her face just as Rachel faltered.

Rachel had thought maybe Quinn had come to apologize.

Unless apologies tasted like lime slushie, this was not one. Rachel dropped her books beside her, small fists balled up tightly, "Quinn Fabray, this is absolutely unnecessary and uncalled for!"

Rachel was about to deliver a well-prepared speech about the reprecussions of peer harassment but didn't get another word out as a wet hand-towel was tossed at her feet.

"Have fun cleaning up, Berry," Quinn called over her shoulder, "Maybe next time you'll think before you walk out on someone else's performance."

Rachel didn't realize she'd stood there so long, until she felt a pair of strong hands envelop her forearms.

"Come on, Jewish princess," Puck murmured gently and he'd already managed to take Rachel's books in hand and usher her to the nearest bathroom. Rachel noted his gentle ministrations as he wiped the slushie from Rachel's face and neck, and the way he seemed to know just how to get the sticky residue from her locks.

Rachel managed to clean up with Puck's help, and found herself crying into his chest, arms curled to her chest as if trying to keep her heart from shattering at her feet.

The diva didn't know she was speaking until the words fell out of her mouth, "I just wish she'd stop, Noah."

"She's just lost, Rach," Puck murmured against his shorter friend's ear and held her until she calmed down.

Rachel was glad to have Noah in that moment. A better friend she'd never had. Yet it still didn't stop her from wishing everything was different; she wanted to be lucky enough to be Quinn's friend, too, not the target of her hatred.

"She doesn't hate you," Puck finished quietly as if he could hear Rachel's thoughts.

"Uhh, Puck," came Tina's voice as she stumbled into the girl's restroom, "You know this is the girl's restroom, right?"

Puck presumably rolled his eyes, "Duh, Tina. I come in here to make out with the freshman girls during fifth period."

Rachel laughed tearfully and hit Puck's chest gently, his throat rumbling with a quiet chuckle.

###

The next day went relatively uneventful, despite Rachel flinching in absolute fear everytime she saw someone with blonde hair or a Big Gulp cup in hand. She managed to make it through the day with her head held high and her original sweater on, not one change of clothes short as usual.

The diva hesitated at the door to the choir room, wondering if she should attend the glee club meeting or not.

Of course she should. She'd already missed one practice and that was unforgiveable, as they had Nationals coming up in a few weeks and there was no way she was going to let someone else dictate whether or not Rachel Berry showed up.

"Oh joy, just who I was hoping to see," Kurt sighed dramatically but squealed and fell backward as his chair toppled over.

A guilty-looking Puck chuckled, "Woops, the chair seems to be broken," he grinned in Rachel's direction as he slipped the leg of the chair over to Kurt, "Might wanna fix that."

Mr. Schue tossed Puck a look before he sighed and continued on with business.

Rachel ignored the fact that Quinn spent the majority of the time flirting with Sam, and Finn's dopey smile told Rachel that he was also getting some attention from the ex-Cheerio. It was a little harder to ignore the fact she felt herself bristling as she saw Quinn running her fingers through Sam's hair.

What exactly was Quinn trying to prove? And to who?

Two slushies in one day, then completely ignoring Rachel and flirting heavily with two boys she'd expressed complete disinterest in the day before. And bringing up the fact Rachel didn't stay for her performance. What had she meant by that song?

Rachel tried to shake the feeling that Quinn's actions were more telling every single day even if Quinn didn't want them to be telling.

Later, as the glee club filtered out, Rachel made a point to follow Quinn out of the room and out of sight of the others, she grabbed Quinn by the hand and dragged her down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Get your hands off me, RuPaul!" Quinn barked, but Rachel's grip was too tight.

Rachel simply shoved Quinn quietly against a locker, and it didn't pass her notice that Quinn gasped underneath her as her hazel eyes dilated. In fact, the diva had to stop a similar reaction in herself. "What exactly are you trying to prove, Quinn?" Her voice challenged Quinn, and she watched Quinn falter under her determined gaze. "That you're superior to me? We both know I am superior in vocal talent as well as acting talent. I've never expressed jealousy or anger in front of you unless it's been a genuine reaction but you seem to constantly be trying to convince yourself you hate me."

"I do hate you!" Quinn stated, a bit loudly, but made no effort to move from underneath Rachel's strong grip, leaving the two practically pinned against a locker.

Rachel shook her head, staring at Quinn and letting her arms go, "Keep telling yourself that, Quinn. I think we both know better," she stated quietly and she picked up Quinn's purse, which had been dropped when Rachel pushed her against the locker.

Quinn's hands were trembling as she took the purse from Rachel's hands, her eyes unguarded and afraid, with a hint of sadness in there.

Rachel watched as Quinn dashed down the hall, and sighed quietly. She'd pay for this, she knew. As all the other confrontations had proved, Quinn wouldn't give up her true emotions without a fight. Rachel Berry knew she was breaking her defenses down, though, and would soon know the truth behind Quinn's actions.

She dared guess at the motivations Quinn had, but she'd rather hear it from Quinn. That is, if she could ever bring herself to forgive the ex-Cheerio and trust her.

That was altogether a different problem.

###

"You seem better today, honey," Leroy commented, with an agreeing nod from Hiram.

Rachel smiled delicately, "Yes," she agreed and managed another bite of vegan lasagna, "Daddy makes the best lasagna ever."

Hiram laughed and shook his head, eyes glowing with affection for his daughter, "I think your dad means that you don't look as traumatized," he commented.

"Oh, of course, I mean - I guess I kind of confronted my tormentor today."

"You never really tell us who it is," Leroy drew out the words suspiciously, "why is that?"

"Because I know you and Daddy would find a way to pay her back and I think her motivations are utterly confused in her own mind, therefore I'm working on a more productive line of thinking."

"Oh?" Hiram's eyebrow jumped with interest, mirroring Leroy's expression.

Rachel nodded matter-of-factly, "Quite. In fact, I think the whole reason she's bullying me, or rather part of the reason is that she cares about me."

Hiram looked skeptical, but Rachel continued on.

"Not to mention she is dealing with a lot of anger and grief from losing her daughter. My mother is the one who adopted her daughter, as well as the fact her own family seemed to have abandoned her."

"Beth's mother?" Hiram questioned in slight disbelief.

Rachel blushed, realizing she'd given up a hint of her tormentor's identity, "Yes, Daddy."

Hiram nodded quietly, thoughtfully, and must have noted Rachel's concern, "Don't worry," he stated simply, "we won't go after this girl."

The diva's relief was visible and she nodded, "Thank you."

"Just be careful," Leroy added. "I gave Hiram hell before I let him convince me I was in denial."

Rachel beamed.

###

Rachel hummed a few bars of music as she worked, mostly ignoring the chatter of those at the glee club table. They tolerated her presence for the most part, though they never made an active attempt to involve her in their conversation.

Puck nudged her carefully and Rachel looked up just in time to see Quinn approaching the table.

Rachel flinched as Quinn's hand jetted into the air between them, and the small Jewish girl squeaked and fell back into Puck in fear, covering her head.

"It's just a letter, Berry," Quinn murmured before she walked away.

Brown eyes wide with surprise, mouth agape, Rachel glanced between Quinn and the folded up letter in front of her.

Puck looked equally surprised but a little pleased. He patted Rachel's shoulder in a friendly way before going back to eating.

Eyes still darting between the letter and its author, Rachel swallowed and hesitated before picking it up.


	6. Secret

**Title: **On a Clear Night  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Quinn/Rachel  
><strong>Chapter Preview: <strong>Rachel makes a daring move.  
><strong>AN: **I own nothing. Song featured in this chapter is "Secret" by Missy Higgins.

##

Chapter 6: **Secret**

Rachel stared at the letter before her, touching the surface of it as if afraid she was dreaming it was in front of her. She had left school the evening before, the letter still sealed in its envelope. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to read something so personal, but this felt different. Rachel had no idea what was to come, had no idea if it was some kind of joke or Quinn had really sat down and written her a letter. After all, Rachel had of course expected results after confronting Quinn directly in the hallway as she had, and Rachel had not imagined the way the ex-Cheerio had gasped and her hazel eyes had dilated when the shorter girl pinned her to the locker.

Thinking back on it, it made Rachel blush. It had been rather ... aggressive, of her. And daring. Goodness knows how her heart had been likely to react if she hadn't been so focused on getting to the bottom of Quinn's behavior, though even without reading the letter she could make a well-educated guess.

Rachel dare not admit her own thoughts to herself at this point. She still had an hour before Hiram would drive her to school; she sighed a little wistfully as she delicately broke the seal on the envelope. Her graceful fingers made sure not to damage a thing. No matter what the contents of the letter, she knew that this was something she'd want to keep.

With Rachel's luck, it would be something small, like "I'm sorry." Of course, that alone would mean the world to her. She traced her fingertips over the letters of her name. Quinn had scrawled in her perfect handwriting, "Rachel," right on the front. Rachel took a shaky breath and glanced at her bedroom door. Perhaps she shouldn't read it right before school. Yet, Quinn would have wanted her to read it right away or before today, otherwise she wouldn't have given it to her.

Rachel stomach churned nervously and she closed her eyes. "Come on, Rachel, you can do this." She breathed quietly, eyelids sliding open before she finally unfolded the letter.

It was certainly no short letter.

_Rachel,_

_Time and time again it astounds me how forgiving you can be. How emotional and open and trusting you can be, when people like Finn and myself have walked all over you. You always forgive us, and that makes absolutely no sense. It is probably the most frustrating thing about you, because you don't realize what monsters lurk in the darkness. You get yourself hurt and I don't understand why. I get so angry with you because it seems so easy for you to open your heart and you do it with everyone you look at. Your friends, people you don't know, everyone. Either you're really stupid or braver than I could ever be._

_Part of me regrets singing that first song in Glee club a couple weeks ago. I shouldn't have done it, honestly. It started this whole complicated mess of a situation when things were fine the way they were. I should have left it at that damn hug. Why did it matter to you if I was crying? Again, you're too forgiving. I could have hurt you so badly in that moment, and you knew I was likely to, but you still insisted on comforting me. What frustrated me the most was that I wanted it to be you, I wanted you to comfort me. That's here nor there._

_I don't hate you, and you know that. I never hated you. I was jealous sometimes, angry other times, but mostly I was just sad. I'm sad all the time, Rachel, and it's so difficult being sad the way I am. I miss my .. I miss her every day. Every single day, I feel my stomach in front of the mirror. It's flat again, no stretch marks, nothing, as if she was never there._

_Everyone leaves me, Rachel. I am a monster and you need to realize that. You need to stop forgiving me, stop paying attention to me, and please stop crying when you get slushied. I can't watch it anymore. It hurts when you cry. You cry so unashamed and I'm so sorry I've been most of the reason you've cried. You don't know how many times I've wanted to stop pretending I'm someone I'm not._

_I can't stop pretending, Rachel. So please, don't ask me to. When I told you that prom queen image is all I have, I meant it. After this you'll go on to Broadway and you'll become the biggest thing since Wicked itself. Everyone knows that. I'll become a successful housewife with a boring husband who sells property for a living and spend 12 hours a day cleaning and cooking. It's destiny, a sad fate that I hate. High school is all I have. This damn reputation is all I have._

_Everything I want is out of reach and it probably always will be. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to stop all this fighting with you. I've wanted that so many times. You're the only person who's ever been able to crack the surface and see who I really am._

_For my sake, and yours, please stop trying. I'm not brave like you are, and I'm certainly not worth forgiving._

_Q_

_PS: If you ever see ... her, will you make sure that you tell her, secretly, that I always loved her, and I'm so sorry for everything.  
>I truly am so sorry, Rachel. You have no idea.<em>

Rachel's tears dropped onto her desk and she clutched the letter to her chest. For the first time ever, she felt as if she was listening to the real Quinn Fabray, not the HBIC. She searched the room as if expecting to find Quinn there in the room with her. Rachel's heart was breaking for Quinn, and she wanted nothing more than to hug Quinn and tell her she didn't have to pretend, she could be happy if she tried.

Sniffling, the diva glanced at the clock and delicately folded up the letter, placing it inside her purse and grabbing her backpack. She couldn't respect Quinn's wishes, not knowing what she knew now. Rachel understood that she needed to reach Quinn, just one more time. Even if she didn't trust Quinn just yet, even if she didn't understand why she cared so much about Quinn, Rachel had to finish what she started. This cat and mouse game had gotten more out of Quinn in the last few weeks than anything else ever had. Rachel couldn't explain why, but she desperately needed to hold Quinn close again, and desperately needed to see Quinn, the real one, in front of her, unmasked.

###

Her deep brown eyes didn't fail to see Quinn look around suspiciously and shove a note haphazardly into her locker. The ex-Cheerio's nostril's flared and she looked for the person who'd written the note.

Rachel grinned in a self-satisfied way, not letting herself be seen; she'd hidden around the corner in a classroom just to make sure Quinn got the note and read it. One more time, one more time she would reach out to Quinn, and from there Rachel knew the story would write itself. Quinn just needed a little push in an encouraging direction. Something about today made Rachel eager.

Nerves made her stomach flutter and she headed to the auditorium, knowing it was all or nothing today. The brunette closed the auditorium door and engaged the lock, glancing around to make sure no one was around as she locked the second pair of double doors.

Trembling hands plugged in the CD player, just as she heard a second pair of footsteps mirror her own; Rachel didn't need to turn around to know Quinn was standing behind her.

"Thank you for coming," Rachel stated without turning around, chewing on her lip nervously and tucking brown hair behind her ear. She took a shaky breath. "I read your letter," the diva turned around, afraid of the expression that would meet her, but she continued on, "and I will respect your wishes - if you want - after this. I, however, feel that I deserve one last performance to further explain to you that you aren't alone. And...Quinn?"

Quinn's hazel eyes darted around for a moment, and Rachel could hear that Quinn was breathing just as nervously as she was, "Yeah?" Her voice was slightly gravelly, beautiful as always.

"My offer of friendship will always stand, no matter what you do or have done to me in the past. We have both made our share of mistakes between us and," Rachel faltered. She'd planned an entire speech for Quinn, but now her eyes darted nervously to the floor, "I just need you to know I care for you. I want to be your friend. I want you to know that I forgive you, even if you can't forgive yourself. And I know that ..." Rachel hesitated, "I know that Beth forgives you."

Quinn's bottom lip trembled and Rachel delicately wrapped a hand around Quinn's wrist, guiding her quietly to the piano bench. The diva gently sat Quinn down, her hands lingering on Quinn's skin, feeling warmth rising to her cheeks as she thoughtfully and nervously bit her bottom lip as she stepped away.

"Just," Rachel held her hands out as if to stop Quinn from getting up, though Quinn made no move to get up, "just sit there and listen." Rachel's words came out more questioning than demanding, and her eyes searched Quinn's as her heart raced. "The auditorium doors are locked so no one will come in from the front, and I'm sure no one else will use the backstage entrance," she assured Quinn.

The blonde nodded, quietly, and her hazel eyes seemed full of worry and anxiousness. Yet there wasn't a hint of impatience or unhappiness. Only curiosity and if Rachel was correct in reading people - a talent of course she was proud to say she was excellent at - a little nervousness as well. Quinn had been wringing her fingers around her own wrist the whole time, and only stopped as the track music started, minus the lyrics.

Rachel took a breath, nerves settling in her stomach. The diva knew this performance more than any, had to be perfect, had to be completely expressive of everything she was feeling. She felt butterflies as she watched Quinn's eyes settle on her. For the first time, she had Quinn's full, undivided attention, without any judgement or malice. Rachel had to make it count.

_You were from the North _

_I was from the South _

_We were from opposite places _

_Different towns _

_But I knew it was good and you knew it too _

_So we moved together like a ball and a chain _

_Minds becoming two halves of the same _

_It was real but in shadows grew _

The Jewish diva's foot tapped lightly on the stage as she sang, keeping the beat as she sang, subdued but beautiful as always. Emotion was dripping from every word, and she could feel Quinn's gaze glued to her. This could be explosive, dangerous, potentially a mistake, but Rachel had to do this. She had to.

Rachel slowly sat down next to Quinn, grazing her shoulder with her own for a moment, offering a tentative (almost shy) smile. Again, Quinn's hard exterior broke, and for the first time, Rachel had made Quinn smile in a nervous fashion. Quinn's eyes were briefly alight with mirth and ... was that a bit of bashfulness?

Rachel's heartbeat picked up, quickly.

_You said, "where I'm from there is a lock and key _

_If you'd be so kind as to follow me _

_I will show you the way to the rest of my sins" _

_'Cause you've got a secret _

_Don't you babe _

_Yeah _

_You _

_You got a secret _

_Don't you babe and I should know _

_Yeah _

_I should know..._

Rachel dared to reach over and graze her fingers over Quinn's, entranced by the warmth of Quinn's skin underneath her fingertips, her heart racing. Her voice seemed to flow between them and create a whole new kind of intensity, and Rachel had to bite back all the things she wanted to babble out and say. As she dragged out the the last syllable, her fingers moved upward, over Quinn's arm.

Quinn's mouth dropped open slightly, and Rachel's own heart jumped as she heard Quinn gasp, and felt the goosebumps trail after her touch. Rachel's fingers continued their trail, ghosted up Quinn's arm fully before again falling away. The brunette stood, passion entering her voice as she moved backward, away from Quinn, whose eyes were now dilated to the size of dimes.

_So this room was damp where your sins laid _

_There was that smell in the air of an old place _

_That hadn't seen much daylight in years _

_And you threw me down _

_Said, "If you don't mind I'm gonna leave you here until night time _

_Then we can do what we want my baby out of the spotlight" _

_'Cause you've got a secret _

_Don't you babe?_

Rachel dared let a bashful but playful smirk cross her lips as she sang, looking almost predatory as she swayed slightly and reached her hand to Quinn, pulling the complacent blonde off her seat.

Quinn was completely enthralled by the looks of it, if a little confused to her own reaction. Rachel delicately slipped her fingers over Quinn's wrists and pulled the blonde to her, slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. She swayed with Quinn, her warmth pressed flush against Quinn's, the shorter diva sliding her fingers up Quinn's arms. Rachel wrapped her arms slowly around Quinn's neck as she continued to sing, her stomach flipping.

Quinn's breathing was a little labored, clearly taken with the performance. Her fingers were clutching Rachel's hips hard enough for Rachel to feel it through the fabric of her shirt, and her eyes were occasionally falling downard a little. Face flushed, Rachel knew that she'd gotten exactly the reaction she needed to confirm everything she was thinking.

_Yeah _

_You _

_You got a secret _

_Don't you babe and I should know _

_Yeah _

_I should know _

_For I'm your secret _

_Aren't I babe _

_Yeah _

_I'm your secret _

_Aren't I babe _

_Aren't I babe?_

Quinn gasped a little as Rachel lead into the final verses of the song, Rachel's fingers sliding from behind Quinn's neck to her cheek; every word came dripping with sensuality and a kind of seductive tone Rachel didn't know she even had in her. They were swaying together, slowly, on the stage, Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck as if it had always been this way.

Carefully, Rachel's voice carried out the final note and she delicately disengaged herself from Quinn's arms before Quinn could run away. Rachel knew if she hesitated too much, Quinn would quickly run out of the auditorium and it would be three - not two - slushies tomorrow delivered personally.

Quinn stood, trembling, speechless. "Rachel," she began slowly, eyes dipping to Rachel's mouth.

Rachel shook her head, putting out a hand to still Quinn in case she was going to move closer or run away. Quinn wasn't ready for anything else other than what had just occurred, although now that Rachel was allowing this kind of behavior she desperately wanted to kiss Quinn.

Especially because the way Quinn said her name was husky and sensual and full of lust. Those hazel eyes were pulling her in. Rachel used her foot to turn the CD player off, keeping her gaze on Quinn's, and stepped forward only to take Quinn's palm gently, turning it upward, and pressing her full lips flush to Quinn's palm.

Quinn gasped, quietly and without intention.

Rachel's heart racing, she let Quinn's hand go and stepped back. "I'll see you in glee club, Quinn," she stated gently before she made her way off the stage, unlocked both doors. With a glance over her shoulder at Quinn standing frozen on the auditorium stage, Rachel lingered only for a second before heading down the hall, feeling 10 feet tall, instead of just 5'2".

###

When Rachel said Quinn Fabray wasn't that good of an actress, she'd apparently been wrong. The only sign that something had occurred, or rather almost-happened, was the occasional glance Quinn would give in Rachel's direction. Rachel was elated at this, mostly because it meant things were going at exactly the perfect pacing for their particularly complicated situation. Neither girl could trust the other yet, that much was obvious, but clearly something had been boiling under the surface all this time.

Rachel's main goal was to get Quinn to be herself, and to perhaps befriend her. In the long run, she didn't know. And she didn't know how realistic her feelings or expectations were, but Rachel felt swept up in something she had no control over.

Mind you, Rachel Berry had always been a control freak. She needed to have control over her life or there was just no point; a person couldn't achieve their dreams if they didn't have control over the most crucial aspects of her life. Yet, as she stole a glance backward at Quinn and offered a coy, secretive smile, she felt a rush uncomparable to everything else - except maybe performing - as Quinn bit her bottom lip and blushed at her.

Things wouldn't go quickly, and that was fine with her. Rachel lifted her shoulders in joy as she turned back around, eyes sparkling happily as she swayed a little overjoyously in her chair, ignoring the questioning look she got from Noah.

"You okay there, short stuff?" Noah leaned over and asked the question under his breath.

Rachel nodded happily. She'd never been better.

###

The logistics of this situation were of course, not simple at all. Rachel Berry was pursuing friendship - or perhaps something more - with someone who had spent the last few years pretending to hate her with a passion. This same person had dumped or inevitably ordered several slushies dumped over her head, insulted her, fought with her, made her cry more than anyone else. All around it seemed like maybe it should be a bad idea. It was a little bit like throwing a bowling ball down a hill and realizing halfway down that maybe you shouldn't have done that.

Except, Rachel didn't regret any of her actions in the last few weeks. It didn't make sense and she was intelligent enough to know that. Yet when Quinn had broken down in her arms at the very beginning of this whole fiasco, Rachel had never felt so needed, or so at peace. In the end, perhaps she was craving that more than anything, and she knew the only way to get that again was to slowly let herself forgive and trust Quinn for everything in the past. She'd already forgiven her - trust would take longer to instill, though.

And then there was the almost-something when Rachel had been singing to her in the auditorium. That almost-something that had both their eyes dilated and left Quinn breathless standing alone on the stage, looking after Rachel like she wanted to bolt after her and grab her face and kiss Rachel until she was equally breathless.

At least that's what it looked like to Rachel. Her heart had raced harder that day than any other moment with any other person. There were certain reprecussions to admitting this attraction to herself, and she wondered what the reprecussions might be if Quinn responded the same way she had on the stage that day. What could it mean for their past? For their future?

It was not an all-together impossible task, she knew that. Rachel could do anything she set her mind to, and that fact left her beaming and bouncing down the sidewalk on her own as she walked home - Leroy had a late meeting today and Hiram wouldn't be home for another few hours.

It was a beautiful day, and for the first time Rachel didn't feel any stress weighing on her at all. Yes, today had been quite productive and Quinn's response a more valuable answer than the ex-Cheerio had ever spoken.

For the third time, in secret, Rachel took out Quinn's letter to read again. She wanted to know Quinn's mind, the way she felt, and she knew Quinn's heart and soul had been put into this one letter, no matter how simple it was and how unflourishing the words were.

###

Quinn cornered Rachel the next day, pushed the diva into a classroom, and closed the door behind her.

Rachel expected maybe some harsh words, something biting, some defensive reaction to yesterday. Quinn wasn't the type to let her guard down for long; normally Rachel would have been slushied by now.

"I'm scared," Quinn stated carefully, keeping a physical distance from Rachel. "I'm scared of being weak, of feeling anything," those hazel eyes watered. "You understand I can't do this, right?"

Rachel merely listened, and knew that the question Quinn had tacked on wasn't the truth. Quinn could do this. "Quinn, with our extensive history it's understandable that you would have such hesitation. I myself have many reservations, but yesterday I just needed to express my true feelings, how I felt about this situation. I expected no response and I don't hold you to any expectations."

Quinn's face looked slightly relieved, and she nodded quietly, "It's not you," she began, only to be interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Her hands hesitated in the air before the slowly enveloped Rachel.

Rachel could hear Quinn breathing a little slower, could hear her heart beating a little faster, and closed her eyes as she breathed in the vanilla of Quinn's perfume. The shorter girl pressed herself flush into Quinn's arms and took a moment just to enjoy the hug. "No expectations, Quinn."

Rachel felt perfect in Quinn's arms, loved the way Quinn's fingers danced over her shoulderblades as she pulled her closer. It was as if Quinn, too, needed this feeling.

"Thank you," Quinn thanked Rachel for a second time, and as they pulled apart too soon, Quinn was met with a beaming smile from one Rachel Berry.

Rachel's brown eyes clouded with happy tears and she nodded. "I hope one day you feel comfortable enough to take up my offer of friendship," Rachel's throat tensed as she swallowed, blushing, "and perhaps explore what we both are too afraid to talk about right now."

Quinn blushed, at least Rachel thought so, and the blonde reached forward, touching Rachel's hair delicately, those intoxicating hazel eyes tracing over Rachel's face.

Rachel felt pinned, felt like a rabbit in a trap, except unafraid.

"We'll see," Quinn spoke and her voice seemed a little strained.

The Jewish diva searched Quinn's eyes, carefully, and grazed Quinn's fingers with her own as they pulled away, noting the electricity passing through her blood.

"For now I just need things to be normal," the admission came from Quinn's lips hopefully, and was recieved with an understanding nod from Rachel.

"I can do normal. Just please, don't slushie me. And ... I mean if you have to," Rachel's expression contorted a little worriedly, "at least make it grape."

Quinn's musical laugh graced Rachel's ears, her features lighting up, and she merely nodded in agreement before she bit her lip to silence her laughter. "I'll make sure to remember that."

Rachel loved the gravelly sound of Quinn's voice, the beauty of her smile, the musical way she laughed. She beamed, face flushed, and watched as Quinn left the empty classroom. She was glad Quinn didn't hear the excited squeal she let escape her lips, just before she bit back the rest of it.

###

"I take it things are getting better?" Hiram asked his daughter curiously.

Rachel could only nod, "Exponentially." Her smile was from ear to ear. "We may even become friends, over time."

Leroy chuckled, "Or more." He flinched as Rachel threw the measuring cup at him from the other side of the kitchen, "Ow!"

Rachel laughed, unabashedly, and shook her head.

Things may not be perfect, but they were certainly starting to look more hopeful for one Rachel Berry.


	7. Where I Stood

**Title**: On a Clear Night

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Chapter Preview**: Rachel and Quinn begin to build some trust and dance tentatively around the heart of the matter.

**A/N**: I own nothing. Song featured in this chapter is "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. So far, I've gotten an insane amount of hits/visitors in a short 1 day period! Where did you all come from? Seriously though, thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read. This is actually my first Glee fanfic, so I was quite nervous it wouldn't go over well.

_Just A Girl_: Thank you so much for your honest and sincere review! You don't know how big of a smile that gave me. I was actually freaking out a bit this evening having a complex about whether or not the story was good enough as well as the writing, so thank you!  
><em>HawaiiiHapa<em>: THANK YOU! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it!  
>RV Florida: Haha, I've actually been working on the fic for quite a few days now - I had to wait for the initial 48 hour anti-spam period before I could upload it to the site. I'm working on updates constantly! I've been getting about 2 in a 24 hour period, mostly because I'm eager like that.<br>_xD_: Hopefully you read the new chapter then, eh! ;)  
><em>OliMaMiS<em>: I'll keep updating! So far it's planned for 11 chapters but I'm also working out a sequel in my head, so when this fic ends, a sequel will be soon to follow! 

Chapter 7: **Where I Stood**

That's how it began: a tentative truce between both Rachel and Quinn. It couldn't be called a friendship just yet, because in fact neither really felt safe enough trusting the other with such a bond. They'd put each other through so much that it was not a truce easily broached. Quinn's biting comments seemed to cease, and Rachel gave the blonde a relative amount of space, balanced with coy smiles and bashful waves in her direction when no one was looking - in particular just outside of chemistry class, the hall was clear and Rachel looked both ways, searching out the hall, before a grin crawled onto her lips and she dared a small, tentative wave in Quinn's direction. She'd grinned even wider and found herself literally bouncing into her classroom, ignoring a few odd stares.

"Freak," came Santana's mumbled insult as she looked up from her notes, clueless as to the reason the little diva was bouncing into the room and grinning from ear to ear, "I don't know what's going on with you, you little troll, but it's weird and you should ... stop it."

Rachel merely held her chin aloft as she looked over at Santana indignantly. "I will do no such thing, Santana, and I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as mythical creatures lacking in a high stature. I'll have you know the average height is 5'4" so I am only a couple inches -"

"Short," Santana glared in her direction and her nostrils flared as she tossed a pen cap in Rachel's direction. The Cheerio couldn't help the snorting laugh that erupted from her mouth as Rachel squeaked and failed to duck the pen cap.

Rachel spent the rest of the period holding her eye and shooting Santana angry glances from her good eye, "That was not very nice."

"Straight up bitch," Santana shrugged nonchalantly. "How else would you know that I paid attention to your existence, Gimli?"

Rachel didn't have time to thing of a decent retort as Santana went back to ignoring her. "You're just bitter because my talent is superior to yours," she murmured under her breath and bounced her heel irritably in the air, frowning as she noticed the height from the floor to foot.

Santana seemed to notice this, and smirked, "Point proven."

Withstanding the commentary from the Cheerio, Rachel still couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face as she glanced up to see Quinn standing in the doorway to her classroom. Immediately her posture improved and her brown eyes lit up like lanterns. If anything seemed to distract Rachel Berry these days, it was Quinn.

The blue sundress Quinn was wearing matched her hairband, delicate blonde tresses falling on her shoulders. Rachel's eyes trailed her expression and she tried her best to look casual, turning her gaze downward to her desk and clearing her throat as if telling herself to stop being so obvious about whatever new truce she and Quinn had come upon. Even if she didn't fully trust Quinn yet, it didn't mean that she couldn't be excited to see her. (Right?) Yet she didn't want to give Santana more fuel to throw on the fire, since she already managed to latch onto quite a few of Rachel's faults and infatuations.

Rachel really didn't know if Quinn fell in with the faults or the infatuations, yet more likely the infatuations, as her eyes kept straying in Quinn's direction, especially when she realized Quinn had moved into the classroom to speak to the teacher. A pink note lay underneath her perfectly manicured fingertips, and the teacher threw a glance in Rachel's direction. The diva's eyes shot open, wide, as if she were a small animal caught in the headlights. Her face grew hot with embarassement.

"Miss Berry, you're wanted in the office," his tone seemed to emphasize his obvious displeasure and she heard him mumbling something about "that damn principal" as she stood up.

Rachel, confusedly, gathered her things and made her way to the front of the classroom, where a silent Quinn stood with her hands folded just below her stomach, an eyebrow raised in her direction. What was she needed in the office for? Had she perhaps gotten some kind of award she didn't know about? Most certainly she could add it to her extensive collection and continue on the Berry legacy of excellency.

Quinn walked slightly ahead of her down the hall, toward the office. Rachel nervously followed at her heel, glancing up at the blonde head of hair and remembering how precisely Quinn's hair smelled like a musk of vanilla and coconuts. Her face flushed and she swore she'd been caught when Quinn turned around and Rachel stumbled into her, a surprised squeak and flinch following.

"Quinn, I'm quite sure that if the principal wants to see me we should be absolutely prompt in our arrival else -"

Quinn shook her head, and grinned almost wolfishly, "You told me I wasn't a good actress."

Rachel gasped, "Quinn Fabray, you lied to get me out of class!" The sentence came out before Quinn's hand was clapped over her mouth.

"God, Rachel, do you have to be so loud?" Quinn's voice was in her ear as she pushed her gently down the hall and into the auditorium, closing the door behind them deftly with her foot.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled from behind Quinn's hand, but it came out more in a "Shhhry."

Quinn's warm chuckle followed Rachel's muffled words. "I just..." Seeming to realize her hand was still over Rachel's mouth, her cheeks tinted a quiet red tone and she let go of Rachel, "Sorry. I just .. I know your studies are important to you and whatever it's just, I actually, I have sort of an idea for Nationals and I didn't know who to run it by."

Rachel's face lit up with a gleeful joy, and she promptly threw her books into a chair and threw herself into Quinn's arms, practically flying through the air to get to the ex-Cheerio.

Quinn faltered, apparently shocked by the unexpected hug, and felt Rachel's small frame hanging in mid-air as she slid her arms around Rachel. "It's not like I asked you to go to the Tony's or anything." Yet the soft tone in which she spoke, and the way in which her fingers clutched at Rachel's shirt said that Quinn didn't all-together mind Rachel Berry throwing herself into her arms.

Rachel dislodged herself and grinned, clapping her palms together excitedly, "Quinn, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're coming to me for musical consultation!"

With that, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and ran down the aisle, dragging a stunned Quinn up onto the stage.

This truce was going to be far more pleasurable than Rachel had ever imagined it might.

###

Around lunchtime, Quinn and Rachel had managed to escape getting caught playing hookie. Normally, Rachel wouldn't allow herself to partake in such blatant rule-breaking, but something about the fact it was Quinn Fabray who wanted her company seemed to override any moral compass that Rachel had at the moment. Her legs swung on the side of the stage - they'd finished talking about Quinn's idea for Nationals about an hour ago, and had somehow slipped into easy conversation.

The whole time Quinn spoke, Rachel couldn't help but watch Quinn's facial expressions, the way her cheek dimpled slightly when she laughed or smiled in a way that seemed impossible. She'd never seen Quinn genuinely smile, or heard her giddy laughter, but as their conversation folded and unfolded new layers of Quinn's personality, Rachel found herself absolutely enamored with the sound of the ex-Cheerio's laughter.

As their conversation reached a gentle lull, Rachel's feet swinging back and forth, Quinn's foot occasionally bumped her own playfully. The diva's hands were positioned on both sides of her torso, and Quinn's hand also rested between them - the warmth was radiating off the simple contact.

"You know," Rachel began with only slight hesitation. She might as well broach the subject while Quinn was receptive to listening, "I realize that it's not my business and I do wish to respect the truce we seem to have -"

Quinn looked slightly worried and for a moment Rachel was terrified her walls were going to shoot straight back up, never to let Rachel in again.

"I just...I want you to know, I never hated my own mother. I loved her every single day." Rachel finished quietly, nervously swallowing and daring herself to hold Quinn's gaze. "I really did. I'm not just saying that because of the delicate situation we find ourselves in, or to make you feel better. I still grew up with the most amazing family anyone could have asked for."

Quinn seemed to ponder Rachel's words, her hazel eyes flickering with pain as her brow creased a little as if in concentration.

Rachel tentatively touched Quinn's arm, as if begging her to look in her direction. Her deep brown eyes spoke volumes, she knew, "Beth won't ever hate you, she'll always miss you, but you did the right thing. You did the most unselfish thing a mother can do."

Quinn nodded, simply, quietly, "Rachel I -" her words halted a little, and the blonde's breath came in quiet, careful inhalations, as if trying to control any emotions she may be feeling, "Thank you, first of all. I don't know if I can ever ... forgive myself. I feel like I abandoned her, I do. Part of me knows... I know it was the right thing."

Nodding, Rachel found herself scooting just a bit closer, pressed gently against Quinn's side and her hands folded in her own lap, keeping both a respectable space yet a comforting posture. Staying quiet wasn't something Rachel was good at, but she had a feeling right now, she needed to stay silent and let Quinn speak. Brown eyes studied Quinn's face and she found herself admiring everything about Quinn.

"My family is completely different than yours. I had to be everything they wanted me to be; and when I wasn't, they dumped me onto the street," Quinn's voice was laced with anger, and most of all sadness. "Like I didn't matter at all to them. I guess I was afraid I was doing the same thing to .."

"Beth," Rachel supplied understandingly.

Quinn nodded. "To Beth," her chin quivered, hazel eyes fluttered shut, and she swallowed audibly, releasing a thick breath in the air, hands tense in her own lap. "I did it for different reasons, though, and I gave her to someone who - someone I knew would give her everything I couldn't."

Rachel's eyes fell to Quinn's clenched hand, and gently she slid her fingers around the fists Quinn was making in her lap, layering them in between her own. She could feel the emotion radiating off Quinn. "I just hope one day you forgive yourself. And I need you to know," Rachel squeezed her hands insistently and separated them, placing one on her leg and the other in her own, a way of both keeping physically attached to Quinn and getting her attention.

Quinn's eyes jumped from the hand resting on Rachel's bare thigh to Rachel's eyes, "Yeah?"

Rachel's lips curled in a quiet, unassuming smile, "You're not alone. Ever. Not ever again. I promise."

Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears, and as she tried to bat them way, Rachel only leaned forward and kissed each cheek before wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. The brunette tightened her embrace, burying her face against Quinn's bare shoulder, and pressed her torso close to Quinn.

The ex-Cheerio's arms slipped cautiously around Rachel's waist, but soon her fingers skirted up Rachel's back and clutched her closely.

Rachel could feel Quinn's warm tears on her own skin, and she merely embraced Quinn. Much like the first time Quinn had hugged her, it left Rachel feeling absolutely absorbed and she treasured it. Fingers trailing delicately through Quinn's blonde locks, the smell of her shampoo surrounding Rachel's senses, Rachel hummed quietly against Quinn's ear to drown out the sound of her heart crashing against her ribs.

###

"No, no, no!" Rachel stamped her foot crankily and folded her arms. "Absolutely not! This whole scheme is ridiculous Finn and -" she jerked her arm away from his grip, "do NOT touch me!"

Finn looked disappointedly and drew his hand back as if touching fire, "What is your issue? Listen, I just want to see if Quinn has -"

Rachel's face lit up with anger and she pounded a small fist on his chest, "Stop that! No! First of all, I highly doubt Quinn wants to date you OR Sam and there's no way I'm even going to consider being a part of some stupid scheme!"

Finn frowned, "Geez, Rach," he began and looked as if he was figuring out a way to reason with the diva.

"Has she even flirted with you lately?"

"That one day ... "

"That doesn't even count!" Rachel refuted, "She was only doing so because she and I were in a heated battle of our own and she knew -"

"Wait you guys were fighting over me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes frustratedly and her nostrils flared, arms folding back over her chest. Dark eyes narrowed dangerously and she saw Finn finch from the familiar glare, "No, you lumbering caveman -"

"Cavemen cut down trees?"

Scoffing, the diva couldn't help her reaction, "We were most certainly not fighting about you, Finn. Trust me when I say neither I nor Quinn am interested in you romantically."

Rachel didn't know why it mattered to her so much. Well, in essence she did, of course she knew why it mattered so much to her. She liked Quinn Fabray. And she was almost certain the feeling was mutual. Granted, they were taking their time building trust once again, but trust seemed to come easy once Quinn stopped throwing slushies in Rachel's face. The diva made her point as she poked Finn's chest, "Now if you don't mind, I have to get to class and I demand you stop your scheming at once. It is both unappealing and unfair to Quinn."

With that, she left Finn standing in the hallway. Rachel was sure that she had steam coming out her ears, because she felt like a cat whose hackles were raised and quaking. She wasn't shy to admit she was a jealous person - yet she had no reasonable excuse to be jealous because Quinn wasn't even her friend just yet.

Well, maybe they were friends. Rachel wasn't really sure. She just knew she couldn't let Finn go meddling around with the already precarious situation.

###

This was the first time Rachel had ever been invited to a party. Really, any party. Not even those parties that children's parents threw them. At a young age, Rachel had been the unfortunate victim of jealous behavior and therefore pushed into the status of a social outcast by the time she was in first grade.

Needless to say, she was quite nervous. As she arrived at Puck's door, she could already hear the loud music playing and she jumped a little as the door swung open.

Red cup in hand, Puck had raised his other hand and embraced Rachel in a hug that quite literally lifted her off the ground.

"Rachel's here!" He yelled in a celebratory manner as he set Rachel firmly back on the ground. The diva smoothed out her skirt, looking suspiciously over the edge of the cup in Puck's hand. Beer. Of course.

Rachel wondered if it had really been a good idea to come here. After all, it wouldn't look appropriate for a future Broadway hit to be seen at a party where there was underage drinking. She felt Puck's hand slap her behind and she jumped, answering with a smack to the side of his head, "Noah, don't even!"

Noah laughed, playfully nudging Rachel's shoulder, "Teasing, short stuff. Glee clubbers are in there."

There were quite a few people that Rachel didn't know, and she quite nervously made her way through the crowd. Puck's house was small but he seemed to always house the largest parties around Lima. She pardoned herself more than once as drunken teenagers bumped into her or nearly bumped into her before a.) recoiling in dislike or b.) wolf-whistling at her.

Certainly Rachel's everyday fashion spoke of a very conservative girl, but she figured for her first party she could dress down a little. She'd picked out a jean skirt, a nice pair of heels, with a white shirt and contrasting black jacket. She smoothed out her shirt as somehow, she burst through the throng of the crowd and saw familiar faces seated around Puck's livingroom.

Brittany was draped over Santana's lap, eyes adoringly latched onto the Latina as they shared a drink. Santana's head dipped down more than once to murmur something apparently suggestive in Brittany's ear (judging by the flush on her cheeks).

Kurt and Mercedes were both tipsy - Kurt was in the middle of the floor doing his best rendition of what Rachel knew to be "poppin' it," with Mercedes clapping and hooting at him, laughter rolling from her lips.

Finn was sulking in a corner, talking to a few of the younger Cheerios, but looked doggedly at Rachel when she entered - as if recalling their earlier confrontation.

Rachel didn't see Quinn, though, and admittedly felt disappointment as she greeted those she new and nodded to a few she didn't. Nervously she sat on the couch near Santana and Brittany, hands folded in her lap.

"Lookin' good tonight, Berry," Santana seemed to purr, either drunkenly or with sincerity, and she looked Rachel over in a predatory manner that made Rachel blush red. "Why don't you dress like that at school?"

Brittany sat up, leaning on Santana's thighs, "Oh wow, you do look fine. You have really amazing legs, Rachel." Getting dizzy perhaps from alcohol (Rachel assumed), Brittany lost the inhibition to sit up and laid back down on Santana's lap, a long arm wrapped languidly around one of Santana's thighs.

Rachel felt utterly out of place, and looked around hopefully to find any sign of Quinn. At least if the ex-Cheerio was here, she'd have someone to talk to. Yet there was no such luck. A good 15 minutes passed before Rachel silently excused herself and made her way through the kitchen, another crowd of people around a keg. Rachel cast a disapproving look in Sam's direction but it went ignored as someone was chanting at him to chug.

Rachel shook her head. Maybe coming had been a bad idea. There was one place she hadn't checked yet - maybe if Quinn was here, she was outside. There did appear to be less people standing around in the backyard and for the first time Rachel thanked God for mosquitoes. Glancing behind her, the diva pushed the sliding door open and stepped outside, seeing a few people here and there.

"Rachel!"

Brown eyes widened as her head whipped around to catch the sight of Quinn stumbling onto the porch, alcohol slopping out the side of her cup, "Quinn?"

Rachel didn't know whether to react in horror or sadness, seeing Quinn completely inebriated and clearly enjoying it. Didn't Quinn know the hazardous effects of alcohol on the human liver? Rachel considered making a PowerPoint presentation later, just to get the point across.

Thoughts were interrupted as Quinn looped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "It's my best friend, Rachel!" Quinn laughed in a tipsy manner, speaking aloud to whoever would listen, and her head drooped on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here, Rachel," she purred against Rachel's neck.

The shorter girl latched an arm around Quinn's waist and gently led her to the grass, where they could at least sit down and Quinn wouldn't get a concussion on a barbeque grill. "Quinn, why are you drinking?"

Quinn shrugged absently as she practically fell into one of the sunning chairs and tugged Rachel down beside her. The blonde laughed as Rachel squeaked in shock and collapsed into Quinn's side, "Why not?"

"Well first of all -"

"Save it for the PowerPoint," Quinn continued through her laughter and hugged Rachel close to her side, nose nuzzling against Rachel's ear, "you always smell so good. Like honey and chocolate," she purred against Rachel's earlobe.

Rachel had to stop the shiver from travelling through her veins, fingers gripping Quinn's waist a bit as she tried to sit up. She was met with resistance as Quinn pulled her back down and again found the ex-Cheerio's nose buried against her neck. Rachel's heart was hammering uncontrollably in her chest as she felt Quinn's fingers sliding up her back. Sober Quinn most certainly would never do this. Rachel was fighting every urge in her body as Quinn's fingers danced seductively over her shoulders and neck, the ex-Cheerio's breath coming in hot bursts against her skin.

"Ugh, God," Rachel managed to bite back everything but that comment as her head dipped against her will and landed somewhere around the area of Quinn's shoulder, "Please Quinn," she pleaded in a trembling voice, "You don't know what you're doing."

Quinn's lips grazed her earlobe as she spoke, her fingers trailing quickly down Rachel's sides and slowly to her lower back, and lower, "That's what you think," she laughed and it spilled over Rachel like sunshine.

Rachel whimpered and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. It was amazing, heavenly, but it couldn't be happening. Quinn was just drunk and it didn't mean anything but the way Rachel's heart was hammering it made her dizzy and all the blood seemed to rush to her face as Quinn's lips caught her ear between them.

"Oh my god," Rachel's words panted from her lips and she gently pried Quinn's hands from her, "okay, Quinn, you're drunk and I just... you don't know what you're doing."

Quinn looked at her disappointedly, eyelids heavy, "Party pooper," she commented with a pout.

Rachel fought a grin, unsuccessfully, and then her expression faltered, "Quinn, if I ask you a serious question will you be able to answer appropriately or will it be a drunken response?"

Quinn chuckled warmly, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and moved to get up, only to feel Quinn's hand grip hers tightly and pull her back down, landing with a solid 'oomph' at Quinn's side again. "I mean it," Rachel fought a pout.

The blonde nodded simply, "Ask me anything," her words slurred together a bit but she seemed to be coherent - besides the whole nuzzling and fondling thing she'd just been doing.

"Are we... are we friends? At least?" Rachel hesitated to ask, and found a spot on which to concentrate as she picked at the seat beside her, gaze searching everywhere but Quinn's eyes. They were nearly alone in the backyard - a fact for which Rachel was grateful because who knows what people would have said if they'd seen Quinn Fabray nuzzling Rachel Berry so intimately without reason.

Quinn looked confused, disappointed, "Of course we are," she spoke slowly as if making sure Rachel knew her words were a conscious choice, "You told me I'd never be alone, you said -"

Rachel silenced Quinn gently by touching her hand, "I meant it. I just wanted to make sure." Another exhalation of breath squeezed its way out of her as Quinn crushed Rachel into her arms again and nuzzled her face against Rachel's throat.

"You can trust me, Rach," Quinn's lips brushed over Rachel's rapidly beating pulse.

Rachel quivered and wondered when her fingers had laced into Quinn's heavenly soft hair, her forehead resting against the chair as a drunken ex-Cheerio nuzzled her. Those fingers barely traced over her shoulders before they made their way down Rachel's back.

Damn Quinn Fabray for making things complicated. Yet, as far as first parties went, this one had to be the best.

###

Luckily the drunken interaction didn't seem to mar any progress she and Quinn had made. Rachel had suggested a list of homeopathic and vegan cures for a hangover the next day in passing, and even managed to put together a hangover-friendly lunch for Quinn. They shared lunch in the auditorium before parting.

Rachel just couldn't shake the feeling of Quinn's lips brushing over her throat in that particular way. Or the way Quinn's teeth had managed to grab onto her earlobe as she spoke into her ear. Or the way her heart had found its way to her throat as Quinn's fingers had clutched Rachel closer.

It felt particularly hot in glee club. Rachel felt stifled by her own thoughts and found herself blushing. The only person that seemed to notice was a curious, if not cocky, Quinn Fabray. Rachel was certain Quinn's eyes flashed with a certain sense of playfulness everytime they passed over her.

Puck was the one to volunteer first this time, "Mr. Schue, Quinn and I have a song we want to do."

Quinn cleared her throat and stood, moving past Rachel a little slower than usual, a hand accidentally (maybe) brushing over Rachel's leg as she squeezed through the front row and to the center floor.

Rachel shivered and avoided the urge to let her eyes slide shut with memories. Kissing Finn and Puck had been nothing compared to the simple act of Quinn nuzzling her and driving her to a self-restrained limit.

She shouldn't be thinking about kissing Quinn.

Not yet.

Hazel eyes found hers before Quinn sat down on a stool, Puck sitting beside her. Rachel made sure to pay attention.

Puck glanced knowingly at Quinn, "This song is kind of for .. well, for Beth."

A sympathetic nod from Mr. Schue and a gentle pat on Quinn's shoulder told them to go ahead, "Good. I'm glad to see you guys working through these feelings finally."

Quinn offered a quiet smile and she seemed to seek out the comfort of Rachel's gaze.

Rachel gave her a subtle thumbs-up and a supportive grin. It was all she could really offer, and she knew somehow it was all Quinn needed from her at the moment.

_I don't know what I've done or if I like what I've begun _

_But something told me to run _

_And honey you know me _

_It's all or none _

_There were sounds in my head _

_Little voices whispering that I should go and this should end _

_Oh _

_And I found myself listening_

Quinn and Puck's voice melded together perfectly in a sweet harmony. Quinn's eyes had closed in that way they did when Quinn really felt what she was singing. Delicate, pale hands placed over her knees, she swayed lightly to the rythm of the guitar.

_'Cause I don't know who I am _

_Who I am without you _

_All I know is that I should _

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you _

_All I know is that I should _

_'Cause she will love you more than I could _

_She who dares to stand where I stood _

Quinn's voice gained the floor at this point, Puck placated with playing guitar. The blonde didn't open her eyes just yet, and Rachel's heart swelled with pride at the message Quinn seemed to be putting out into the universe for Beth to one day hear.

Rachel's gaze was somewhere around Quinn's mouth and her neck when she noticed a change in her expression and found Quinn's eyes resting on her own face.

_See I thought love was black and white _

_That it was wrong or it was right _

_But you ain't leaving without a fight and I think I am just as torn inside_

Biting her lip to hold in her emotion, Rachel wondered if this particular part of the song wasn't so much about Beth as it was about the person Quinn was looking at - her. After all, they had begun a tentative bond and if Quinn's behavior at the party was indicative of anything, there was indeed a mutual attraction there.

Quinn's voice faded as Puck took over the next verse, her hazel eyes unmoving from Rachel's brown. Rachel felt trapped, pinned, naked, vulnerable. Quinn was holding her there with just a gaze and her heart was hammering. She tried her best to listen to Noah's part.

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call _

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all _

_But you taught me how to trust myself _

_And so I say to you, "This is what I have to do" _

The verse finished and once again the two voices rose in harmony, Rachel glancing at Noah. The mohawk offered a quiet smile as he sang, before he closed his own eyes, swaying a little with the music as well.

_'Cause I don't know who I am _

_Who I am without you _

_All I know is that I should _

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you _

_All I know is that I should _

_'Cause she will love you more than I could _

_She who dares to stand where I stood _

_Oh _

_She who dares to stand where I stood..._

Whistles, cheers, and more than a few tears met the end of the performance. Rachel felt a swelling of pride in her heart as she watched the glee club gather around both Puck and Quinn. Yet it was the telling bashful grin thrown her way from Quinn that said Quinn didn't even notice the hands patting her on the shoulder or the fact Brittany had wrapped her arms around the ex-Cheerio from behind.

Rachel's heart melted a little and her face flushed as she thought there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of Quinn Fabray laughing.


	8. Going North

**Title:** On a Clear Night

**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel

**Chapter Preview:** Quinn begins to experience troubles at the Fabray home and Rachel tries her best to make her realize a few things, before Quinn self-destructs.

**A/N:** I own nothing. Song featured in this chapter is "Going North" by Missy Higgins. Again, I want to thank everyone who's been reading, to all the people who've subscribed, and especially those who've left reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. If anyone catches any grammatical errors, I apologize - I spend about an hour usually after I write each chapter scrutinizing the grammar/spelling and sometimes miss things here or there.

**Warning:** Mild language and violence in this chapter. Gah, it was so intense to write. (sniffles)

_mythic-lionheart _I'm so glad you're enjoying it. ^_^ I appreciate you taking the time to write a quick review.

###

Chapter 8: **Going North**

The interaction between Rachel and Quinn was minimal over the next week, though they seemed to sit next to each other in glee more than often and shared the occasional lunch together in the auditorium. It seemed to be a ritual - sneaking separately from the lunch room and meeting on the stage, feet swinging over the edge and bumping one another playfully while they enjoyed their sandwiches in relative silence. Comfortable silence.

Rachel had never felt so fulfilled with this kind of companionship. Although nothing as intense had happened since Puck's party, everything felt intense when she was around Quinn. The way Quinn laughed and Rachel's heart fluttered to match the sound, the way Rachel couldn't stop the smile that grew every single time Quinn looked at her. The slushie attacks had also stopped and that in itself was an amazing feat. Rachel rather enjoyed wearing the same outfit all day, instead of switching during the middle of the day, although it gave her decent practice for all the Broadway costume changes she would inevitably be required to take on when her career took off. Mind you, Rachel desperately wanted more time with Quinn; though she believed in drawing realistic boundaries and protecting herself from the potential dangers of dancing with the enemy, Quinn didn't seem so much like an enemy anymore. In fact, Quinn had thrown many warm smiles in Rachel's direction, and Rachel's heart fluttered every single time. A blush creeped up her cheeks thinking about it - reflecting, it often seemed there was a hint of shyness in Quinn's smile.

Nobody really would have noticed much, except the occasional absences from lunch and the mutual, gratuitous smiles they'd exchange every so often. It wasn't as if they were going out of their way to speak to one another, but they didn't ignore one another, either.

It was the day Quinn didn't show up to school that struck Rachel as strange. She couldn't hide her disappointment, and for the most part she floated about the hallways as if she was lost without the presence of Quinn - even if they didn't interact a whole lot - and as if she was sure Quinn would show up last minute, Rachel even spent lunch in the auditorium by herself, eating her sandwich quietly and glancing beside her where Quinn would have been sitting. The strangest part was that it took Quinn's absence to make Rachel realize the complete contentment she felt when Quinn was around. Even sharing a smile seemed to make her heart swell with joy.

Without Quinn around that day, Rachel felt empty, quiet, and sad. More than one person seemed relieved for her silence, but surprisingly it was the least expected individual that seemed to be concerned.

"Uhh," Santana cleared her throat after hesitating. Her dark eyes were darting around and she was chewing thoughtfully on her lip as Rachel wheeled around and flinched as if expecting a slushie, "Don't worry, Berry, I'm just .. " Santana looked around, measuring her words carefully, "I just noticed you're not as painfully annoying as usual."

Rachel tried her best not to smile, but it was hard not to as she watched Santana squirming in front of her, "Santana, is this your way of showing concern for my well-being?"

"Psh," Santana's head jerked and she shrugged her shoulder, "whatever, Frodo, I was just making sure you're not sick or something because I don't know about you but that Nationals trophy would look pretty sweet. Glee club," her ponytail swung in the air as Santana moved to walk away.

Rachel stilled her carefully, touching Santana's warm skin at the elbow, "Uhm...I'm not sick," Rachel offered a tentative smile, "I was just concerned. Is Quinn alright?"

Santana glanced at Rachel curiously, carefully turning back around and clutching her books to her chest. "You mean because she's not in school today?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes filling with concern as she searched Santana's expression for the hesitance that seemed to be lingering there. The brunette had a feeling something was wrong. Santana was most definitely weighing her options, deciding what to tell Rachel, and the only way Rachel knew this was the way she looked around to see if any ears were eavesdropping on them.

"Russell's back." The words were mumbled against the tense air and Santana avoided Rachel's penetrating eyes.

The diva had to take a moment to feel the weight of her reaction. First, her instincts shot to the worry that Quinn was indeed not alright. Who knows what her father was inducing upon her - more self-hatred. Quinn didn't need another reason to be miserable - she was just starting to look so happy. Rachel had gotten so close, and seen her smile more in the last week than she had in a very long time.

Rachel's second reaction, "Can you drive?"

###

"How in God's name do you know where Quinn lives?" Santana's dark gaze shot at Rachel from the driver's seat. "I mean seriously, creepy," she mumbled as she drove down the street, foot heavy on the gas.

Rachel gripped the handle next to her, knuckles white. "Santana, I do believe you should probably watch your speed limit as the municipal code states clearly if you're caught going -"

"Shut up, Frodo, and answer the question."

"I only did a mild background check," Rachel defended, her head pressed into the seat and her hands over her eyes as Santana took a corner in a particularly sharp matter, "I didn't want anyone impeding my chances of successes on Broadway and those involved in glee directly affect me and my chances," her voice squeaked nervously as her hands flew forward to catch herself on Santana's dash, "My god! Do you really have to drive like such a maniac?"

"Do you really have to dress like you jumped into a Sears clearance bin?" Santana shot back, eyes narrowed and focused on the road.

Rachel grunted in frustration and folded her arms before her chest before briefly being flung back into her seat, hands flying in the air again and holding onto the roof like a cat with its claws out. "I think I'm going to die. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die, and I don't even have an insurance policy taken out in my name. I'm going to die without an insurance policy!" Rachel panicked as she looked over at Santana.

Santana had somehow made it to Quinn's address, the one Rachel had supplied without thinking Santana already knew where Quinn lived. The cheerleader was looking at Rachel with a completely irritated look, nostrils flaring, "You are the most ridiculous human being, I don't know why Quinn even likes spending lunch with you." With that, the Cheerio opened her driver's side door and her skirt flowed behind her, Santana striding up to the locked gates and beginning the treacherous climb over.

Rachel took a few breaths, hands flying over herself to make sure she was without injury, eyes wide as quarters. She climbed shakily out of Santana's car, vowing to herself never again to ask Santana for a ride anywhere. The diva was wobbling on her feet as she leaned on Santana's car, looking in disbelief at the car as if it was to blame for her near-death experience.

The brunette's gaze trailed Santana's path, seeing Santana already standing with hands on hips on the other side of the gate.

"Climb up, or knowing you, you could just duck down or walk under."

Rachel's nostrils flared and she narrowed her gaze dangerously at the Cheerio, "I don't appreciate the insinuation that I am merely inches tall. We've discussed this already, Santana."

"It's funny you think I was listening," Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, hip jutted sideways, waiting impatiently. Her white tennis shoe tapped the cement in a telling manner.

Rachel glanced up at the too-tall gate, swallowing in apprehension. She wished they could've found a different way in, and she worriedly glanced at Santana. Gathering the nerve, Rachel grabbed onto the gate and began climbing, glad she'd worn tights that day. If not, it would be rather awkward with Santana's vantage point - she was rather sure that Santana hitting on her at the party had been a show of her actual tendency toward females. Though it didn't bother Rachel, she did feel slightly embarassed as she struggled up the gate.

"Oh, I hate heights," Rachel murmured under her breath as she made it to the top and began the descent, feeling a pair of hands on her waist, surprised at Santana's strength as the Cheerio supported her downward.

Santana shot Rachel a glare, "Don't get any ideas, Lesbotron," she barked under her breath and flushed red before she headed up the driveway.

"Is there a reason we're sneaking?" Rachel questioned, darting to catch up to Santana.

"Because Mr. Fabray isn't exactly keen on my company, or anyone else's, if it involves being beneficial to Quinn."

"So this is like a rescue mission?" Brittany's voice called from the bushes.

Rachel and Santana both turned around, equally stunned. They shared a look of shock and question as the other Cheerio seemed to stride up as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What's up, guys?" Brittany bounced her shoulders in greeting before wrapping Rachel in a bear hug and linking her pinkie with Santana.

"Britt, how'd you get here? And when?" Santana's expression mirrored Rachel's, blinking as if she was imagining things.

Rolling her eyes as if it was an obvious answer, Brittany laughed, "I'm used to having to race with Lord Tubbington on Saturdays; he gets mad if I let him win. Then Mom makes us both ice cream sundaes."

Rachel blinked with a slightly perplexed expression before shaking her head imperceptibly. "Right," she stated after a moment of shock and amusement, her short legs striding up the lawn. "And Quinn's room is where?"

Santana caught Rachel's impatience and concern, motioning to one of the upper rooms.

"Next time I'm just going to bring climbing gear," Rachel grumbled unhappily as she made sure to avoid any wandering eyes out of windows, moving quicker than Brittany and Santana, concern etching its way across her expression. She didn't wait for the pair to catch up before she began scaling the lattice which most directly led her to Quinn's bedroom.

It didn't take long until she realized Santana and Brittany had yet to follow her.

Standing with hands on her hips, Rachel glared down, "Are you guys coming or not?" Her small voice from the second story was laced with impatience. "This is a rather serious matter and you two are -" she waved her hand between them, or rather flailed it about, as if it was supposed to suggest they were too busy being enamored with one another and deciding who was going to climb first.

Santana's eyebrow arched, her displeased expression silencing Rachel.

It would have been an amusing thing to see, Rachel imagined, her silhouette storming across the first story slanted roof just outside Quinn's window as she made her way and peered inside.

###

Quinn squealed in fear from the inside as she went to peer out the window and saw one Rachel Berry hesitating with her palm at the glass.

Rachel's expression lit up and her heart lifted to see that Quinn seemed to be okay, at least alive, and she didn't even think twice as the window was opened from the other side.

"Rachel, oh my god what are you -" her hazel eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth as she seemed to hear something.

Brittany and Santana just managed to make it up as well before Rachel felt herself tugged inside Quinn's room and the window slammed shut. Rachel could hear Santana outside, fuming.

"Not cool, Fabray!"

"It's okay San, you close the windows when we make out, too." Brittany's airy voice commented, and Rachel could see a white tennis shoe just beside the window as the girls seemed to sit down on the roof.

Rachel didn't have time to notice much else as Quinn's flurried hands hurried her across the bedroom and shoved her nearly violently into a walk-in closet.

"Keep quiet," Quinn murmured, panic clear in her green eyes as she touched the slats of the closet door, "please," her lip quivered and she disappeared from view before Rachel could say anything else.

Circumstantially, Rachel would have been complaining about the fact Quinn had rather violently tugged her inside and then shoved her into a walk-in closet. It wasn't as if there wasn't enough room in here. As Rachel looked around, she touched the delicate fabric of some of Quinn's sundresses, noting the organization and the fact Quinn still had her Cheerios uniforms in the back of the closet. It smelled like coconuts and vanilla musk, and the scent surrounded her.

Rachel was jarred out of her trance abruptly as she heard Quinn dashing around her room locking the window and apparently hurrying to hide things around her room. She watched the blonde reappear, shoving things under her mattress, her hands shaking.

The bedroom door out of sight slammed open violently.

"What the hell is going on up here?" A rough male voice burst into the room just as suddenly, and Rachel had to clap her hand over her mouth as Mr. Fabray shoved Quinn onto her bed.

Quinn cringed, made a pained face as her head hit the headboard. "Nothing," she stated as her hand gripped the back of her head and she sat up, biting her bottom lip.

Mr. Fabray was still out of sight but it took every ounce of control Rachel had to stay where she was and not make a noise. Her eyes teared up and she tried her best to stay quiet; she had a feeling anything she were to do would only get Quinn in more trouble later.

"Like hell, I heard your window open, what the fuck is going on in here?"

Rachel noticed a slur in his voice and heard the window latch open; she bit back a gasp in fear that Santana and Brittany would be caught, but they must not have.

"If I find out you're sneaking boys in here, I am going to have your hide. You're already a whore and a shame to the family, I won't have another accident happen to this family," Mr. Fabray slammed the window shut and locked it again as he finished.

Rachel's heart was shattering as she watched Quinn's face contort in grief. The diva was gripping the closet door handle, fighting every single urge she had to burst out of the closet and throw herself in harm's way as Mr. Fabray raised his hand in the air and lay a violent smack right across Quinn's cheek.

Quinn cried out in pain, and began crying the moment her bedroom door swung shut and locked from the outside. She seemed to forget Rachel was there for a moment.

Waiting for a safe moment, she listened to Mr. Fabray's retreating footsteps, hands trembling. It was then that Rachel had heard Quinn's father lock the door after he'd left. Quinn had been locked in her room, for at least 12 hours if not more. What on earth? How?

More than ever, Rachel suddenly regretted every unkind thing she'd said to Quinn, or done, and as soon as the brunette knew it was safe, she flew out of the closet and tumbled into Quinn's arms, pulling the sobbing blonde close to her chest, forgetting entirely about Brittany and Santana. She rocked Quinn against her and felt desperate fingers clutching at her shoulders.

Quinn seemed to be trying to bury herself in Rachel's grasp as she cried.

Rachel could see Quinn's reddened cheek and felt a lump forming against the back of Quinn's skull, her finger's gingerly making their way through Quinn's hair to be sure there'd been no fracture of sorts. Rachel had never felt such a desperate amount of compassion for one person, or such an urge to go perpetuate violence against someone much larger than herself.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel rocked the ex-Cheerio in her arms, holding her tightly and closing her eyes, "Quinn," she repeated, rendered speechless as she felt Quinn's fingers gripping Rachel closer than ever, the manicured fingertips digging into her shoulders.

Quinn didn't stop crying for a while, and if anything her grip on Rachel tightened.

Rachel knew Quinn wasn't crying just because of the scene had taken place, but because of everything that had been shouted at her over time, and who knows what violence perpetuated against her.

And maybe, just the fact that for the first time, someone had been there to witness it, and hold her afterward.

###

Rachel pressed her lips flush against Quinn's cheeks, holding her lips there for a moment longer than necessary, especially when her fingers grazed the welt left from Mr. Fabray's violent outburst. A warm tear slipped down her cheek, standing between Quinn's legs as she kissed each of Quinn's palms and wrapped her arms around Quinn again, holding a quietly sobbing ex-Cheerio against her.

It took Santana knocking impatiently at the window and Britt waving happily to remind Rachel that they still hadn't been let into the room. Concern flashed across Santana's features as Rachel cast a glance backward.

Quinn's shaking hands gripped onto Rachel as the diva made motion to pull away and unlock the window for the pair on the roof, "Don't leave," her voice quaked, hazel eyes full of tears, every muscle in Quinn's arms shaking desperately. Her grip was stronger than expected as she tugged Rachel back to her.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she pressed more affectionate kisses against Quinn's palms and pressed Quinn's palm to her cheek, "Just a moment, let me open the window for Santana and Brittany, okay? I'm not going anywhere," Rachel buried her face gently against Quinn's ear, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you alone." The words seemed to come out in their own desperate way, Rachel's fingers knotting briefly in Quinn's hair before she pulled away.

The ex-Cheerio's hand lingered on Rachel's arm even as Rachel undid the latch and let the two girls inside, finally.

Santana made her way over to Quinn, terrible in emotional situations, and gently touched Quinn's face, "You okay, Fabray?"

Quinn nodded tearfully but her chin quivered as Brittany kissed the top of Quinn's head and petted her hair before she sat down on a chair with Santana.

"We have to be quiet," Rachel murmured gently as she closed the window again and padded delicately back to Quinn's side, hesitating as to whether she should resume holding Quinn as she had before or sit next to her. She decided, now that they weren't alone, it was best to sit next to Quinn; smoothing out her skirt and sitting delicately next to the ex-Cheerio, Rachel maintained a respectable distance even though all she wanted to do was take Quinn in her arms and kiss away every bit of pain. Her dark eyes scanned Quinn's face, concern laced in every single muscle movement. The diva thought perhaps she should get something cool to press to the welt on Quinn's cheek, but as she moved to get up, she felt Quinn latch onto her hand desperately.

Those intense hazel eyes locked on to her own and Quinn shook her head in a panicked way.

Rachel immediately nodded in understanding and sat next to Quinn again, surprised as she felt Quinn latch an arm around her waist and bury herself into Rachel's arms again. The diva could feel Quinn's quiet breaths and warm tears on her throat. Fingers knotting delicately into her blonde hair, she rocked her quietly and hummed sweetly against Quinn's ear.

Santana and Brittany shared mutual looks of concern and sat on the bed, supportive hands touching Quinn's back but realizing that for some reason, Quinn was latched on to Rachel.

The four girls shared nothing but silence for the next hour, Quinn locked against Rachel as if she were drowning in the middle of the ocean and Rachel was the last thing to keep her afloat.

###

Nightfall came without consequence. Mr. Fabray never came back upstairs to assault Quinn and the two Cheerios accompanying Rachel had left when Quinn fell asleep against Rachel out of pure sorrow and exhaustion. Santana had whispered an offer to escort Rachel home, but the diva had only declined with a shake of her head. Rachel admitted to herself she was frightened of the consequences both for Quinn and herself if Russell Fabray managed to storm his way back upstairs, but to Rachel it sounded like they were too busy arguing downstairs to pay attention to anything going on up in Quinn's room.

Currently, Quinn was still asleep in Rachel's arms, though over the last few hours they'd shifted position and Rachel had managed to lay herself and Quinn down comfortably. The blanket tucked around them kept her almost as warm as Quinn's body-heat.

Quinn even looked troubled in her sleep, Rachel noted to herself, as she gently traced a finger over the fading welt on Quinn's cheek. Did this girl get no peace whatsoever? Not even a moment of it?

Rachel felt her heart breaking all over for Quinn, and as she pulled the blonde closer against her, hoping not to wake her, she replayed the horror witnessed this afternoon. What decent father could ever treat their daughter like that? Toss her around like a ragdoll and call her such terrible things? Rachel's fingers knotted desperately in her hair as she kissed Quinn's temple and pressed herself as close as possible. Somewhere in the last few hours she'd managed to tangle one leg in Quinn's, or Quinn had managed to tangle one leg in her own, she wasn't sure. Rachel's lips remained on Quinn's temple for a few moments before she pulled away and began to stroke her hair soothingly. She didn't want to wake Quinn but she wondered if it was the best thing to let her sleep when she'd hit her head so hard on the headboard.

Deciding it best to wake her, she pressed another kiss to Quinn's temple - she truly wasn't thinking of the implications of her affectionate actions, and right now she didn't care - and then one to each eyelid.

Quinn stirred in her arms and her fingers clenched sleepily at Rachel's torso, puffy eyes fluttering open. At first her expression was confused and cloudy; the diva assumed it was probably confusing to wake up with your enemy holding you so closely and so affectionately. Perhaps this was stretching the boundaries of friendship.

Just as Rachel started to second-guess her precarious positioning, she saw recognition in Quinn's eyes just before Quinn clutched at Rachel and buried her face against her neck. Rachel thought better of gasping as Quinn slid her thigh between her legs and pressed them flush against one another.

"Don't leave me alone," Quinn begged desperately, tearfully.

Rachel could feel Quinn's fingers digging into her shoulders again and sadness fell over her features. "I won't," a tear slipped down her cheek and she swallowed, trying to keep it together for the blonde in her arms.

Quinn pulled away slightly, looking up at Rachel with fear in her eyes, "Promise?"

Rachel felt her chin quivering as her eyes filled with tears and spilled over, "I won't," desperately she traced Quinn's pained features, smoothing out the creases on Quinn's forehead, "I promise, I won't leave you alone. I won't."

Seeming satisfied, Quinn nodded simply and rested her head gently against Rachel's chest.

Rachel could feel the blonde shaking again, and just to let her know that she had nothing to fear anymore, Rachel hummed affectionately, a tuneless lullaby.

###

Luckily, Rachel had woken up with Quinn still in her arms. She'd field questions from her fathers later on. Right now she needed to think of how to get Quinn safely out of Russell Fabray's grasp.

"Quinn," Rachel murmured soothingly against Quinn's ear, rousing the blonde from her sleep. A small smile crossed her features as she saw how mussed Quinn's hair was, and that Quinn was locked against her just as tightly as she had been when they'd dropped off to sleep the night before. "Wake up," Rachel spoke gently.

"M'wake," Quinn mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Please?"

"Shh," Quinn's hand covered Rachel's face, and recieved a quiet laugh in response.

Rachel peeled Quinn's hand off carefully, laughing, grinning, brown eyes alight with mirth, "Come on sleepyhead," she stated quietly.

"Nope." Quinn tugged Rachel closer and pressed herself nearer.

"Who knew you were so stubborn when you're asleep, too," Rachel commented softly before unwillingly disengaging and pulling Quinn out of bed quietly. "Get a bag," she demanded gently and disappeared into Quinn's closet.

Maybe Quinn wouldn't argue with her if she was half-asleep. "Where .. where are we going?" Quinn sat up, face contorted in a half-sleepy, half-grumpy expression, hair sticking out slightly on the side.

"My house."

To Rachel's surprise, Quinn didn't fight with her on it, and soon the pair had packed two bags, striding across the lawn side-by-side.

Rachel gently rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder as she noticed the blonde glancing back at the oversized Fabray house. "It's going to be okay," Rachel encouraged her gently.

The blonde looked at Rachel, hazel eyes full of questions and uncertainty, but she simply nodded complacently.

###

_I wanna dance the tango with chance _

_I wanna ride on the wire 'cause nothing gets done with dust in your gun _

_And nobody respects a liar _

Rachel circled Quinn in a shark-like way, hands emphasizing her passionate performance as a grin snuck its way on to her face. Quinn mirrored the expression as she picked up on the next verse.

Glee club watched on as the former enemies danced around one another in a way that suggested something more to them. They'd all heard about Quinn moving out of her house, or rather running away, and moving into the guest room at Rachel's. For some it was surprising, some not.

Quinn's voice rose over the music as she grinned happily.

_So goodbye for a while _

_I'm off to explore every boundary and every door _

_Yeah _

_I'm going north _

_I wanna know where children would go if they never learnt to be cool _

_'Cause nothing's achieved when pushed up a sleeve _

_'Til nobody thinks you're a fool _

Rachel had seen a new Quinn in the last two days. She'd been happy, comfortable, and fit in perfectly with the Berry family. And what was more, she and Rachel had reached a place of trust and friendship.

Rachel picked up the next verse, hand trailing over Quinn's shoulder.

_So goodbye for a while _

_I'm out to learn more about who I really was before _

_Yeah _

_I'm going north _

Rachel knew they were broaching the lines of friendship, but that was only in private. They shared the occasional too-long hug, or the too-intimate stare, but it didn't seem to matter. Quinn was safe for right now.

Who would have known their voices would harmonize so perfectly?

Apparently not the glee club, because as Quinn's voice joined Rachel's for the last verse, a few jaws dropped open and hands clapped prematurely.

_Up where the hunted hide with ease under the arms of eye less trees _

_Up where the answers fall like leaves _

_Oh _

_And your love is all I need _

_Yeah _

_I'm going north _

Their voices faded together, and the pair stood, breathless, a foot apart but seeming magnetically locked together in a mutual gaze of admiration. Quinn's eyes never looked so lovely as they did when they sparkled with happiness. Rachel beamed happily as she heard the glee club clapping, cheering, and Mr. Schue vaguely hollering joyfully that they'd just figured out exactly what they would do for Nationals.

Duet.

Rachel blushed as she felt Quinn's hand slip down her arm and find her wrist, pulling it close to her as the shorter girl felt herself pulled into Quinn's familiar embrace. She breathed in the smell of vanilla and coconut, clutching tightly to Quinn as the rest of the world faded from her mind.


	9. Forgive Me

**Title**: On a Clear Night

**Pairing**:

**Chapter Preview**:

**A/N**: I own nothing. Song featured in this chapter is "Forgive Me" by Missy Higgins. I'm just as giddy as everyone else and I love the way this story is coming along - thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to read it, you have no idea what it means to me.

_Romangst: _Oh trust me, I got just as giddy as everyone else when Quinn started latching on to Rachel, haha. Sounds funny, but writing it is as enthralling as I imagine it might be when people are reading it. ^_^" You're too kind. 3  
><em>FaberryDragon: <em>I try to keep their relationship/situation realistic, as much as I want to take my Faberry dollies and shove them together. I'm very much for instant gratification so sometimes dragging it out is torture. Thank you for the compliment!  
><em>Faberryxbreyton: <em>Bahaha, I know, I'd like more reviews so I know what to tweak/change/keep but I'm so happy so many people are reading it (you should see the stats O_O) and hopefully enjoying it - I don't mind if they don't review it. There's going to be more Pezberry Friendship - writing that scene was so fun and it definitely lightened things.

###

Chapter 9: **Forgive Me**

Nationals was coming ever closer and the entire glee club could feel the pressure. Mr. Schue had requested that each of the members begin writing original songs, while he seemed to be holding back some information - the way Rachel could tell was because his eyes gleamed in that way they often did when he was about to suggest they do a Journey number. So either it was a horrible idea, or there was a small chance that the man had a good idea for the first time in a while. Even Rachel had to admit that Mr. Schuester was clueless a large part of the time. Normally, with promises of stardom and Broadway dancing around in her head, Rachel was quite attentive during glee club, yet today was particularly difficult because she could feel Quinn's arm pressed against her own in an innocent manner. She brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and her eyes trailed to their touching skin. More out of curiosity and absentmindedness, she reached over and grazed her fingers over Quinn's arm, almost reverently.

Rachel found a pair of hazel eyes looking at her, question marks in their expression despite Quinn's silence. Yet, unlike the formerly sharp and scrutinizing gaze, this one was gentle, lingering. Rachel felt blood rush to her cheeks as she offered a tentative smile and held Quinn's gaze just a few moments longer. She watched Quinn's bottom lip disappear between the ex-Cheerio's lips and Rachel's blush reddened as she realized she was very obviously looking at the movement.

Tempted to panic, she tried to calm her heart and Rachel gently removed her hand - yet before she could completely lose contact, she felt Quinn subtly reach over and graze her fingers with her own. Moments like these made it very hard for Rachel to even focus on Nationals. The trembling sigh waiting in her throat stayed silent and she smiled as she felt Quinn's warmth linger against her arm, if not more insistently.

They had interactions like this, more often than not, and they were always innocent in appearance, would have probably gone unnoticed nearly 100% of the time. It just seemed to be a natural extension of the cautious blossoming of their friendship...or whatever it was becoming. Rachel very well knew her feelings for Quinn were stronger than the bonds of friendship allowed. The way her eyes felt glued to Quinn's expressions when the blonde didn't know she was paying attention, the way her skin hummed electrically when they touched even for a moment, and friends certainly didn't find themselves staring with a quiet hunger at their friends' lips.

Rachel never pushed a thing, never asked, although she indefinitely knew that Quinn's drunken behavior at Puck's party had been Quinn unmasked. One had to have an attraction to another person to act like that. Rachel shivered unexpectedly as she remembered the way it felt to have Quinn's lips brushing over the skin of her throat, hand flying to her throat and fingers delicately rubbing out the tingles that had started there.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow beside her, catching Rachel's grin with an amused question in her eyes.

The girls hadn't had any intimate interactions since drunk-Quinn had so strongly shown her physical affection, even though Quinn was now living in Rachel's guest room. Despite Rachel's urge to constantly pester Quinn and sneak into her bedroom to find some clever way in which to lay with the blonde, she'd managed to stave off the overwhelming need to do such a thing. She didn't want to frighten Quinn away or push boundaries too far too fast; not to mention, she was certain that Quinn needed time to emotionally process the fact she was no longer bound to the Fabray household.

Rachel's dads had been just about ready to contact Lima Police Department when Rachel had come in, cradling a very tired and very quiet Quinn Fabray against her side. It was unlike Rachel to disappear without some kind of indication of where she was going. It was even more unlike Rachel to be gone all night and return in the morning. Therefore, although Rachel had been lectured thoroughly on the consequences of not informing her fathers of her whereabouts, the brunette hadn't suffered much more than a stern look before she was allowed to gently guide Quinn up to her bedroom.

It turned out Quinn was someone who needed a good 8 hours of rest before she could function; they had only gotten about 5 the night before, mostly because Quinn had been crying and Rachel had been vigilant in assuring their safety as well as Quinn's comfort. The blonde had fallen asleep on Rachel's bed shortly after they'd gotten up there. Rachel knew she had to make sure Quinn was kept safe, and delicately covered her before the diva had sheepishly gone downstairs in search of her fathers.

After a long discussion and agreement, Rachel had gotten her fathers to agree to letting Quinn live with them temporarily, or perhaps even permanently if the situation had called for it. Relief had kept Rachel afloat for days after that.

Rachel's mind turned to the present and she felt Quinn bumping her shoulder subtly, playfully, and the diva met the action with a bashful grin and shake of her head. They often communicated much through words, but much more seemed to be said when they used actions.

The way Quinn's eyes sparkled with mirth was overwhelming. Rachel found herself staring into those hazel eyes even as Quinn turned away smirkingly.

Life was good, at least for the moment.

###

The following morning, Rachel had awoken in a slightly cold sweat, bangs pressed to her damp forehead. She was gasping for air and immediately found herself struck with panic. She'd had a dream that while performing on the Broadway stage, she'd gone mute.

Groaning quietly, she fell back on the mattress and sighed, hand splaying across the mattress. Rachel nearly fell out of bed when she felt something warm move beneath her fingertips. In fact she tugged the sheets off so fast that Rachel started to topple backward, grappling the mattress to catch herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she watched the stirring blonde wave her off sleepily. Hesitantly, she reached forward, tapping Quinn's shoulder in a rough manner, as if making sure she was real and not some imposter. "Quinn," she insisted, drawing her hand back and suddenly flushing with the realization that she was sleeping only in a t-shirt. It was simply not proper, and she scrambled in a panicky way around her room, finding a pair of boxers to tug over her legs. Her skin hummed where Quinn's legs had been in contact with her own.

Rachel's heart racing, she ran over and over last night in her mind. She most definitely had not fallen asleep with Quinn - had she done so, she most certainly would have remembered. She'd consumed no alcohol, no drugs, no intoxicants of any sort, and as she ticked off the possibilities on her hand, she glanced again at Quinn.

Rachel rounded the bed and peered down at Quinn, narrowing her gaze as if scrutinizing the possibility that this was a body-snatcher laying in a Quinn-disguise. Again she poked the shoulderplade protruding from Quinn's tank-top.

"Mmrrph," Quinn buried her face further in Rachel's pillow, a hand flying backward to bat at whatever it was poking at her. "Go'way."

Laughingly, the diva dodged a second bat of Quinn's arm and caught her wrist, "That's a strange request, seeing as how you're slumbering in my bed, Quinn Fabray, and I have no recollection of inviting you."

Quinn turned her head to the side, one eye still closed stubbornly, and the other just barely a slit as the blonde peered at Rachel. She didn't seem to be quite aware of herself as she groaned and buried her face again, blonde hair mussed.

Rachel couldn't help the quiet laughter that bubbled from her throat, and she leaned close, "Quinn, what are you doing in my bed?" Her words came in an amused tone, her hand at the back of Quinn's neck, gently massaging the muscles there to wake Quinn.

Again Quinn's hand bat at her before she slowly started to wake. The blonde rolled on her side, blinking away the sleep in her eyes and shaking her head, "Bad dream," the words came out finally, Quinn's usually breathy voice even more so in the morning when shadowed by waking.

Rachel nodded simply at the explanation, eyes filling with a softness and compassion, "Will you be able to continue sleeping if I get on my elliptical?" The brunette motioned at the machinery in the corner. Secretly she wished she would have remembered Quinn climbing into bed with her. That would have been a feeling worth savoring if only she'd been conscious of it.

Quinn nodded as Rachel's fingers sifted gently through Quinn's messy bedhead, eyes slipping closed again.

Rachel sighed quietly, lingering a moment. The sunlight fell in the room and seemed to make Quinn glow. The brunette moved her fingers delicately over Quinn's cheek, wishing desperately she could brush her lips against the blonde's skin; lately it was ever more present, her desire to be affectionate and even intimate with Quinn.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she disappeared into her bathroom; Rachel came out dressed in her yoga pants and a sports bra, deft fingers tying her hair back before she popped her earbuds in. Her morning routine always kept her centered, helped her feel in control. The diva climbed onto the elliptical, the familiar exercise warming her muscles. Sometimes, she'd allow herself the guilty pleasure of watching Quinn sleep. Quinn calmed her.

It was about 35 minutes into her workout when Quinn began to stir again, and Rachel's eyes immediately fell on Quinn. Her chest ached in a bittersweet way; the wish that Quinn would sleep in her bed every night, that Rachel could wake up next to Quinn every morning was so deeply present that she yearned for it. It took her some concentration not to slow down on the elliptical or trip herself up.

The ex-Cheerio in her bed rolled over onto her back, stretching out much like a cat, hands splayed above her head as hazel eyes fluttered open, "Morning," she spoke barely above a whisper, making Rachel glad that she'd turned her iPod off immediately upon seeing Quinn waking.

"Morning," Rachel greeted just as softly, beads of sweat rolling down her shoulders, brunette hair bouncing with each step. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Quinn answered mid-yawn, slowly sitting up, "I'm stealing your bed or kicking you out of your room if you won't let me steal the bed," her easy grin made Rachel melt.

"That's polite of you," Rachel laughed gently and carefully climbed off the elliptical, toweling herself off before sitting on the bed.

Quinn's hand grazed Rachel's shoulder, "Sticky," she retracted her fingers and Rachel grinned in amusement.

"Well, I mean, as you can see I was exercising quite vigorously and that being said, the muscles produce heat that can only be released -" Rachel began rambling as she realized Quinn's fingers were sliding down her shoulderblade, "Wh-what.." she stammered as Quinn's fingertips danced over her back and Rachel didn't know if she should celebrate wearing a sports bra alone or if she should regret it. She shivered imperceptibly and her eyes dilated.

"I know why people sweat, Rachel," Quinn murmured. Something lingered in her tone that Rachel couldn't place, something that made Rachel ache.

"Of course," Rachel stated, trying to keep her eyes open, Quinn's fingers making slow circles over her right shoulderblade. Rachel thought it couldn't get any more torturous until Quinn's fingernails replaced her fingertips and Rachel bit back a gasp, hoping her breathlessness could be masked via vigorous exercise previous to Quinn's sudden decision to touch Rachel.

Just as suddenly as Quinn's fingertips had found Rachel's skin, her hand limply dropped away as Quinn stretched out again.

"I should um..." Rachel stammered, the fog in her head clearing. "I need to shower. Dad will be making breakfast soon, will you join us?"

Quinn nodded, stifling a yawn with the back of her fingers.

Either Quinn had no idea she'd been touching Rachel so sensually or Quinn didn't think it was beyond the boundaries of their peculiar situation. And Rachel didn't know whether to be giddy, confused, or simply turned on, but she realized she was quite vehemently all three of those things as she turned on the shower water and closed the bathroom door.

###

Rachel had come back in the room to find it empty, vaguely disappointed that the sight of Quinn in her bed had been so momentary. Granted, Quinn had apparently only climbed into bed with her the night before because of a bad dream, but it had been something Rachel had dreamed about when she'd finally admitted her feelings to herself - waking up next to Quinn. She hadn't dreamed about the part where she almost fell off of her own mattress in shock, but that couldn't have been helped. The girl dressed in her normal clothing, picking out a nice white top to match her skirt, and as she was standing, she turned and collided right into Quinn.

The blonde had so immediately embraced Rachel that Rachel really didn't have time to think it through. Quinn's face was buried in Rachel's freshly-washed locks and the shorter girl's hands hung in the air behind Quinn's back before finally registering to latch on, fingers sliding up Quinn's shoulders, bunching the fabric in her fingers as her eyes slid closed.

Hugging Quinn was an incredible thing to Rachel. When Rachel had been younger she'd often challenged herself to swim underwater as far as she could go before she couldn't hold her breath anymore. When she'd feel her heart racing and her lungs stretching as far as they could, she'd dive beneath the surface, palms of her hands grazing the bottom of the pool before pushing across the bottom, easing into a smooth stroke. She'd swim until her heart started to race harder, until she knew she had to take a breath. That sense of brief panic would settle in, but when she'd burst to the surface and take her first gasp of air, Rachel would feel a 'high' unlike anything else.

That's what hugging Quinn felt like. It felt like Rachel's lungs were bursting to life, her heart taking tentative beats, the moment she inhaled the sweet musk of Quinn's skin and clothing. As her fingers clutched Quinn's shoulders and she leaned upward into the hug, she found herself wishing she could be closer.

And then reality settled on Rachel's mind. "Are you alright, Quinn?" The brunette murmured near Quinn's collarbone as she let herself be held. Quinn was raking her fingers delicately down Rachel's shoulderblades.

"Just needed to hug you," Quinn replied, barely above a murmur, her breathy tone making Rachel's hands clutch just a little harder.

Rachel's eyes closed again and she buried herself in Quinn's embrace, hugging Quinn just a little tighter. Her fingers toyed with the ends of Quinn's hair as she breathed her in. Heart swelling with an unbelievable amount of emotion, Rachel was suddenly more glad to be alive than she ever had been.

Quinn radiated and Rachel was helplessly caught in the warm light that was Quinn Fabray.

###

A beaming Rachel Berry had trotted her way down the stairs and bounced into Hiram and Leroy's arms, "Morning, Dad, Daddy," she chirped before sitting down at the table and sipping at her soy milk. Her eyes trailed over to Quinn as she joined her at the table, before she redirected her gaze to breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," Leroy hummed as he finished making a vegan omelette for Rachel, made of purely vegan eggs and vegan cheese. In another pan, Hiram was busying himself making pancakes for Quinn and himself.

Hiram glanced behind him and smiled gently at Quinn, then Rachel, "Good morning, girls. How'd you both sleep?"

"Good, thanks," Quinn spoke softly in the Berry house. Rachel had a hunch that Quinn felt a lingering sense of guilt at taking hospitality in the Berry home.

Offering an encouraging squeeze to Quinn's arm, Rachel smiled before she let go and accepted the omelette Leroy was putting onto her plate, "Thank you, Dad. You make the best omelettes."

Hiram scoffed on the other end of the kitchen, "That's only because no one else has ever made you omelettes," his playful smile caught Rachel's attention, who only affectionately laughed and shook her head.

Quinn seemed to always be watching the interactions between them with a mixture of envy and sadness.

Rachel hoped one day that Quinn would feel a part of the family, after all, she was quickly becoming intensely important in Rachel's life. Her eyes lingered on Quinn's face as she touched Quinn's hair delicately, a soft smile on her features as the blonde covered her hand briefly with her own.

Friends could do that, right?

###

"Oh, god, if I have to spend one more hour with you, Strawberry Shortcake, I'm going to seriously just -" Santana was growling irritably in Rachel's direction and had begun unlacing her shoe.

Rachel only realized what Santana was taking her shoe off for as a white sneaker flew at her. The singer ducked and covered her head, "I was merely suggesting that we -"

Santana started to unlace the other shoe before a blonde ex-Cheerio appeared, laughing amusedly, and touched Santana's elbow, "Whatever, Berry. You talk too much."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Quinn before she sat back down on the auditorium stage. They had spent lunchtime planning a particularly interesting idea for a musical number. The glee club had been using the performances lately to inspire some more realistic ideas for Nationals.

"Puck said that he'd do it. I gave him the sheet music and he said he'd study it during his history test," Quinn took a seat on the piano bench and began toying around with some chords, hazel eyes thoughtfully dancing over each key she touched.

Rachel bounced happily and clapped her hands, eliciting a roll of Santana's eyes.

"Is there a reason I'm joining this afternoon's little pow-wow?" Santana inquired, studying her fingernails in a bored fashion before glaring in Rachel's direction and shoving the brunette's shoulder (gently) as Rachel stuck her tongue out a little in response.

"It certainly wasn't my idea," Rachel stated haughtily and folded her arms over her chest, arms flying apart as Santana grabbed her by the shoulders and locked her under her forearm, immediately fighting Santana's grip, "I spent 20 minutes brushing my hair to perfection this morning and now you're going to get knots in it! Do you know how hard it is to get hair this luscious to lay straight without any hint of frizz?" She grunted as she escaped from Santana's horseplay and batted playfully at Santana's hands.

Quinn was smiling affectionately in their direction, silent, and seemed to decide better of sitting away from the pair. Rachel felt a hand at her shoulder as Quinn sat between herself and Santana, but ignored the flush as she frustratedly tried to smooth out her hair.

"Play nice," Quinn scolded gently and nudged Santana.

"Then tell the troll to go back under the bridge and stop looking at me," Santana stated with a pout of her lips.

Quinn chuckled softly, and Rachel shot her a hurt gaze, "She's kidding, Rachel."

"Sure, of course I am." Santana sat forward, sticking her tongue in Rachel's direction before she leaned back on her arms.

"I just figured having an hour alone with the two most amazing people in my life would be nice," Quinn stated gently, her eyes flicking in Rachel's direction and lingering there.

Rachel blushed, and nodded, "Of course."

###

"Puckzilla's here!" Puck burst in with his guitar, trotting down the auditorium aisle and coming up on stage. "And so are all you foxy ladies. Are you sure you just want to sing?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively, earning a groan from all three girls he was addressing.

"If I remember, you didn't have the stamina for one girl much less three," Santana challenged and fixed her hair before she stood. "Whatever, I'm just here for the performance so I'm going to go sit by the pretty princess," she motioned to Kurt, who'd arrived early and was busily checking out his reflection.

Rachel laughed silently as Kurt's eyes shot up at 'pretty princess,' and his face contorted with a quiet displeasure.

"I'll have you know, Satan, that I am no princess. I'm a queen." His lips twisted into a cocky grin and he went back to fixing the stray piece of hair that had fallen out of place.

Santana headed down the stairs, "Sure, Gaga, keep telling yourself that." She bumped his feet off the chair in front of him and sat down, glancing back as the others joined the glee club in the auditorium.

Mr. Schue was the last to arrive, and as he settled into his seat, he raised an open palm to the girls on stage as well as Puck, "Let's have it!" He offered an encouraging smile and sat back.

Rachel was the first, and she gathered her breath, hand on her diaphragm.

_And oh _

_My wife _

_You are my life and I am burning still _

_Burning still _

_Know that I am burning for you still _

Rachel's voice rose over the dull murmurs of the glee club, her eyes closed as she sang with a fullness and a passion in her heart. She could feel Quinn standing just beside her, could feel those warm eyes on her, and couldn't help but open her own eyes to meet them, if only briefly, a small quirk of her lips.

Quinn's voice picked up where Rachel's left off, she swayed delicately in her spot, a smile on her lips as she sang. The twinkle in her eyes gave away her joy.

Rachel felt a small flush that she was the cause of this newly freed Quinn. They may not have even begun to discuss the developing bond between them, but right now Rachel only cared about Quinn's beautiful, somehow husky voice singing next to her.  
><em>And all <em>

_All _

_All of my light is for you _

_And home _

_Home's anywhere you are too _

_So take this one fallen man on his knees _

_Saying, "Please forgive me" _

_Oh _

_My God _

_How you make it hard not to pick the apple _

_Pick the apple _

_And Lord _

_I long to give it back _

_And I was on shaky land _

_Lost and unsure _

_I opened my hand and she held it like sinking sand _

At this last line, Rachel's voice took over and she felt Quinn's hand slip into her own. A part of the performance, she told herself, but found her dark brown eyes flickering to the point of contact, slowly rising to meet Quinn's gaze as a joy swelled in her chest, the powerful notes in her voice coming without exertion.

_But all _

_All _

_All of my light is for you _

_And home _

_Home's anywhere you are too _

_So take this one fallen man on his knees _

_Saying, "Please..."_

Quinn swayed with Rachel, and with Rachel's heart racing, she realized Quinn's free hand was grasping Rachel's forearm and emphasizing the contact, the song, the meaning. Quinn had buried herself in Rachel's heart and she felt her eyes tearing up as Quinn picked up the last verse.

_All _

_All _

_All of my light is for you _

_And home _

_Home's anywhere you are too _

_So take this one fallen man on his knees _

_Saying, "Please forgive me" _

_"Forgive me" _

_"Forgive me..."_

The final note trailed into silence, a few moments lapsing before the glee club were on their feet, clapping and whistling. Rachel didn't notice, though. She noticed the pleading in Quinn's eyes, the sincerity, the way both of their hands were somehow linked together now. Untangling her fingers from Quinn's, Rachel leapt into Quinn's arms and threw her own around Quinn's neck, burying her face against Quinn's hair and breathing in coconut and vanilla as she found tears brimming her eyes.

Hugging Quinn was Rachel's favorite thing at the moment. Like lungs bursting to life, the first breath of air in years. The brunette clung to Quinn on that stage with a ferocity she didn't know she had in her, a desperation.

"Do you?"

Rachel heard the words against her ear, heart fluttering in her chest, slamming against her ribs as Quinn's firm grasp held her in the embrace. "I forgave you a long time ago, Quinn." Rachel's voice cracked with emotion. "Please don't let me go right now." She needed this, needed Quinn to hug her, amidst the cheering and the whistling of the glee club. She didn't care of the glee club thought it was strange or just thought it was part of the performance. "I just need to hug you," her words mirrored the blonde's words when she'd ambushed Rachel this morning. "Just hold me." Rachel finished, the words tumbling out in one breath.

Rachel's fingers knotted in Quinn's blonde locks, burying herself fiercely against Quinn. She could feel Quinn's fingers digging into Rachel's torso as well, clutching her.

Quinn didn't let go.

###

It scared Rachel. Loving Quinn scared Rachel. But as Rachel lay in bed alone that night, knowing Quinn was laying in the room next to her own, the girl knew that's what the constant emotion she felt was. She loved Quinn. It was a terrifying feeling, like rushing headlong into a dark tunnel not knowing where the end is at. The brunette clutched her chest and sighed quietly.

There were inevitably two things that could happen: either Quinn would run, or Quinn would stay. Rachel didn't know when, or if, she would reveal her feelings to Quinn. Maybe things would develop on their own. They did seem to be developing rather intensely, in the first place.

Yet this was the first time Quinn had ever let Rachel into her life, into her heart. She wanted to take care of Quinn, wanted to protect her. As much as she wanted Quinn to know her true feelings, she cared more about protecting Quinn from Mr. Fabray than she did for her own concerns.. It would do no good if Quinn left or moved out because Rachel made her feel uncomfortable.

Rachel had replayed that day over in her head, from morning til they'd parted at bedtime, red-faced with laughter and shared joy. The way Quinn had ambushed her, the way her feelings all rushed into her heart the moment Quinn's arms found her. Her touch. Anything.

Rachel loved Quinn and sometimes she thought maybe Quinn could, too. Right now, though, she knew the last thing Quinn needed was something else to cope with, another change. So she decided maybe it was best to give it time, best to let things develop on their own. At least, for now. Maybe when Quinn was settled, and more comfortable in the Berry household, they could explore their developing bond.

It made sense that Quinn seemed to reciprocate her feelings. After all, the behaviors she'd begun to display over time as well as the way she looked at Rachel communicated everything Rachel felt. The brunette took a breath and rolled over, attempting to cease thinking so much. She'd never wake up on time to exercise if she was up all night thinking about Quinn. Just knowing Quinn was in the bedroom next to her own was enough to comfort Rachel. Separated by a wall, it could have been an ocean and it would have felt the same distance, but Quinn was safe and that's what mattered.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, and just as she began to drift, she heard her door click open, blearily looking into the darkness but seeing no one. She almost gasped when she felt a warm pair of hands encircle her waist and Quinn's body fold gently against her own.

Quinn's breath came in warm gusts, breezing across Rachel's bare neck.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she turned her head back slightly, spotting a red-faced and sad-looking Quinn behind her. Gently, Rachel slid her fingers over the arms encircling her, pressed her lips fully against the warm skin there, and pulled Quinn's arms closer around her. "It's okay," Rachel's words grazed Quinn's skin as the brunette lifted her head and glanced back at Quinn.

Hazel eyes searched her in the dark. Quinn was sad, and perhaps a little afraid.

"Nightmare?"

Quinn nodded wordlessly.

Without disengaging herself from Quinn's arms, Rachel swiveled her small frame so she was facing Quinn, and traced the worried crinkles in Quinn's forehead with her thumb, "You're safe now."

"I know," Quinn's word were full of trust, and her eyes fluttered shut as Rachel's thumb moved over her cheek, wiping away nearly-dry tears.

Rachel leaned forward, rested her forehead against Quinn's, and calmly sifted her fingers through Quinn's hair. In response, Quinn's fingers had knotted themselves in Rachel's hair, drawing smooth circles against Rachel's scalp. They lay there like that, breathing the same air, Rachel's eyes watching as Quinn drifted slowly to a drowsy state.

Rachel smiled, sweetly, and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she understood exactly what it meant to breathe.

###

**A/N:** Two chapters to go before this is finished and I begin plotting the sequel! More fun and excitement to come!


	10. Warm Whispers

**Title**: On a Clear Night

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Chapter Preview**: Tension begins to build to the point of no return as the pair begin to find comfort and solace in their bond.

**A/N**: I own nothing. Song featured in this chapter is "Warm Whispers" by Missy Higgins. I started writing this before I got Reviews so I'll address all your lovely and amazing comments (thank you so much everyone!) in the last chapter of this particular fic. Then, SEQUEL!

###

Chapter 10: **Warm Whispers**

Rachel's clock blinked at her, reminding her of the restless minutes ticking by. She was having an absolutely impossible time sleeping; her sheets were twisted about as if she'd gotten the vaccuum and tried to make her bed with it, the comforter splayed over her torso. The brunette huffed impatiently and she rolled to her back, staring up at the ceiling. Never before had she suffered such difficulty in sleeping until she'd had the unexpected joy of falling asleep next to Quinn.

It had been just that one night, but Rachel couldn't forget what it felt like to breathe the same air as Quinn, to have her friend's... no, that wasn't quite right. She didn't really know what Quinn was, besides the fact she loved her, she just knew Quinn was much more than a friend. It didn't really make her anything, she supposed, besides extraordinary and the object of Quinn's affections. It had only been one night, and only spurred on because Quinn had a nightmare - the contents of which Rachel never got around to asking - and wanted to feel safe.

Rachel's heart had admittedly warmed at the thought that Quinn felt safe with her. Brown eyes fluttered shut as she remembered sifting her hands through Quinn's perfect blonde locks until they'd both drifted off, Rachel's hand having dropped lazily to rest on the back of Quinn's neck. Chewing her lip in thought, she swallowed and felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked to the empty side of her bed. Would Quinn think it strange of the diva crawled in to bed with her?

The brunette craved Quinn's arms, her gentle hands resting on her back. She craved it so deeply that it hurt a little. Growling quietly in frustration, she sat up and made her way into her restroom. She splashed a little warm water on her face, looked into her reflection. Rachel Berry, for the first time, felt as if she needed someone. Felt as if she depended on some kind of contact with Quinn. She loved Quinn, this much Rachel knew.

Could Quinn love her in return? Did she already?

Rachel's features were painted with worry, and she saw it herself as the reflection staring at her seemed to wait, and want. She'd been desperately trying to get a handle on these feelings until she believed it was the appropriate time to let them be known, but as she drew a shaky breath she found herself about three seconds away from saying 'hell with it' and boldly striding into Quinn's room.

Rachel's fingers grazed the handle of her brush and she sighed, resigning her urges as she tried to relax. She toyed with the handle, listening to the audible click of plastic against marble, over and over again. She lost herself in thought and as she turned her gaze upward, the brunette's eyes widened and she gasped at the mirror; she thought maybe she'd screamed a little, or squealed, too.

"Quinn Fabray don't you ever scare me like that! How dare you come in here without announcing yourself you know how incredibly jumpy I get! Do I have to explain to you the means of which -"

Quinn's eyes crinkled with an apologetic smile and she closed the distance between them, the action causing Rachel to stop midsentence as feminine fingertips slid over her hips and pulled Rachel into her arms.

Rachel heard an audible sigh escape between them, unsure if it was Quinn or herself. Rachel knew that for some reason, she was trembling in Quinn's arms. Her fingers pulled desperately at Quinn's shoulders as if needing to be closer. How could someone absorb her so completely with just an embrace?

Quinn didn't say anything, but Rachel had a feeling that Quinn had lost the approximate amount of sleep in a mutual displeasure at being deprived of warmth. Quinn's fingers were buried in Rachel's hair, her breath falling gently against Rachel's neck.

How could Rachel have missed Quinn? Yet her heart yearned, ached, absolutely craved the nearness of Quinn. She missed her, she had been missing her, as if she hadn't seen her in far too long. She didn't know what they were doing, why they were, she just knew that Quinn was crushing her into an intense and emotional embrace. Rachel knew it was dangerous territory, being this close, letting herself feel this intensely. She may do something stupid and kiss Quinn, which would inevitably send the pair reeling either into a fit of lust or separate them in a bought of insecurity and uncertainty.

Rachel could smell Quinn's shampoo surround her and was certain Quinn was experiencing something similar, the way they were pressed together in Rachel's bathroom.

"Quinn," Rachel all but whimpered into the embrace, her fingers again bunching the fabric underneath in a grip which communicated all her emotion, her desperation.

"Why are you shaking?" Quinn's voice was a breath against Rachel's ear, unwilling to let go in order to converse. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly. Her heart was beating impossibly fast and she found herself unable to even find a proper expression for the feelings surging through her rampantly, the reason for the goosebumps on her skin or the emotional trembling.

"Remember when you said I couldn't decide if you were dirt on my shoe, or if you were the best friend I'd ever had?" Quinn's murmurs fell along Rachel's skin, and Rachel could only nod in response.

Rachel had never wanted to kiss Quinn as badly as she did right that moment. She loved Quinn's everything with such desperation it broke her heart. It terrified her. She wanted to beg Quinn to never let her go, to hold on to her this hungrily forever.

Quinn seemed to hesitate on her words, "I knew you were the best thing that could ever come into my life. You looked at me all the time as if you cared, as if you... knew who I was without me saying anything. Even when I was horrible to you, even when I tortured you," Quinn's grip tightened on Rachel, so much so that the shorter girl was being practically lifted in the embrace but instead found herself resting on the edge of the marble sink behind her, Quinn positioned between her legs.

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's temple, to the top of her head, listening to every word, not giving an inch between them.

"I was a monster to you and you forgave me every single time. You never gave up on caring about me even when I gave you every reason to run away. I slushied you after you were the only one to comfort me about losing Beth. All the horrible things I've done to you, Rachel, all the terrible things I've done," Quinn's voice was trembling now.

Rachel shook her head, brow furrowing in quiet confusion, and she pulled away slightly.

"I don't deserve it, Rachel, you can't forgive me, you can't," Quinn's eyes were full of tears, her hands still tangled affectionately in Rachel's hair.

Rachel was short of breath, just a little, because the grief painted in front of her was absolutely shattering. She wanted more than anything to lean down, just a little, from her vantage point seated on the edge of the sink, and kiss the girl standing in front of her. Instead, Rachel gently maneuvered her way off the sink and took each of Quinn's hands in her own, disliking the amount of space between them but trying to pace her reactions.

"You can't," Quinn insisted desperately.

Rachel merely blinked, swallowed, unsure of what to say, how to soothe Quinn's pain, "Quinn," her voice was soft, full of adoration, letting one of Quinn's hand go to reach up and press her palm to Quinn's cheek, "I'm afraid you don't get a choice in whether or not I forgive you."

Quinn's face contorted, the blonde sniffling to keep her tears at bay (but failing). She covered Rachel's hand with her own and those angelic hazel eyes closed.

Rachel closed the distance between them, slightly, finding herself breathing the same air as Quinn, gently guiding Quinn's forehead down to rest against her own. She could kiss Quinn, but it wasn't the right time, not just yet. Not while Quinn was so vulnerable and full of grief. She swallowed her urges as she tried to breathe evenly.

"Why?"

The question was full of complexities and nuances and shades of gray and Rachel couldn't really tell Quinn why because she didn't know. She only knew this, she only knew this feeling and this intensity, and that she had always cared what Quinn thought and how Quinn looked at her and wanted nothing but this. Somehow she had always wanted this and she couldn't explain that to Quinn. "My head's so cluttered," Rachel didn't realize she spoke aloud until she heard Quinn make a soft sound of acknowledgement, "I wish I could explain to you everything, Quinn, but unfortunately I find myself with an inadequate vocabulary to properly express everything going on in my mind right now."

Quinn laughed tearfully, sniffled, "Rachel Berry without adequate vocabulary? Alert the media," she grinned, her face lighting up with a smile. Her eyes remained closed, and Rachel sought out her falling tears with the pad of her thumb.

Rachel closed her own eyes and felt Quinn pulling away. At first, she felt disappointed because she thought perhaps Quinn had experienced enough intimacy and been in close proximity too much for one day, but she felt a soft pair of lips on her forehead, and the heat from them lingering. Quinn's lips remained there for some time, and Rachel's heart fluttered erratically. Her small hands delicately snaked around Quinn's waist. "This is why, Quinn," Rachel's words came out before she could really think about them. "This feeling. It's always been there, I don't know why, it just is."

Quinn's lips disengaged from Rachel's forehead as she pulled the brunette tenderly into her arms. Rachel swore she could feel Quinn's heart pounding just as hard as her own as they stayed pressed together.

"Why did you come in my room, did you have another nightmare?" Rachel questioned, trying to stop the feverish desperation to clutch to Quinn like she were the last hope of survival.

Quinn shook her head gently as she pulled away. Rachel didn't know if Quinn was conscious of her actions, but Quinn's fingers were raking down her back as her lips pressed to Rachel's cheek.

Hammering out of control, she tried to keep an even breathing pattern as she felt the warm lips pressed flush to her own cheek, and Rachel knotted her fingers in Quinn's hair again. She swallowed, trying to maintain her coherency despite the fact Quinn being this close and this affectionate made her dizzy and the fact Quinn's fingers were raking down her back desperately that suggested a whole other line of thinking; the diva's chest rose as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

Quinn's voice broke Rachel out of her trance as she spoke near her ear, "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it so badly," the admission hung between the thin layer of space between them.

"Quinn," Rachel spoke, trying to keep the wavering breath out of her voice, "I forgive you. I swear, I forgive you, I already did. I always will."

Quinn nodded and Rachel thought maybe she was crying again until Quinn pulled away and pressed her lips to Rachel's temple, "Is it weird if I want to hold you?"

Rachel shook her head adamantly as she opened her eyes to meet the questioning gaze hovering in front of her. "No, not at all," she murmured, unaware of the husky timbre to her voice.

"Okay," Quinn responded quietly, sounding a little unsure as her eyes searched Rachel's face.

Deciding it best if they take this into the other room before Rachel acted on every screaming urge in her body to kiss Quinn with all the love and passion the ex-Cheerio made her feel, she delicately slipped out of Quinn's arms and guided her by the hand back into her bedroom, crawling into bed and encouraging Quinn to follow as she reached out her hand.

Quinn slipped into bed easily beside Rachel and they lay face to face, occasionally reaching out a finger to brush stray hairs away from eyes or leave a lingering touch on cheeks and jaws and necks. Soon Quinn was slipping an arm underneath Rachel and pulling the girl's body flush to her own, wrapping them tightly together.

Rachel needed this, needed Quinn, and after an extended period of time pressed fully against Quinn, she gently disengaged and lay on her side, not waiting for Quinn to wrap an arm around her waist but grabbing Quinn's hand in her own. She pulled the ex-Cheerio simultaneously toward her as she scooted back, pressing them as close together as possible. Rachel pulled Quinn's hand to her stomach, playing with her fingers gently as Quinn's breath rose and fell against her back.

It felt perfect, laying with Quinn this way, Quinn holding her as they both felt sleep beckoning them. Rachel guided Quinn's hand carefully upward and pressed her lips to Quinn's palm, and then the pad of each fingertip, lingering warmly on each as she did so. She could feel Quinn's breath hitch unexpectedly and she turned her gaze to the girl laying just behind her.

The electricity flowing between them was unmatched. A few embraces had lead to a constant exchange of energy that couldn't be explained by any earthly feeling. They'd committed no intimate act further than a few pecks to the cheeks, eyelids, forehead, and quite emotional embraces, but the intensity between them couldn't be pushed aside.

Rachel's breathing had picked up. She wanted so badly to pull the blonde's lips to her and kiss her until neither could breathe. From the spark in Quinn's gaze and the way Quinn's cheeks were flushed even in the dark, she could tell she wasn't alone in it, "Just hold me," Rachel's voice was gentle, husky, full of a mixture of lust and adoration. It wasn't time yet. The same words she had murmured on stage in Quinn's ear in front of the glee club seemed to be so much more powerful as they share the same bed. Rachel shifted in Quinn's arms, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn's arm snaked around her side and pulled Rachel completely against her side, her lips resting against Rachel's forehead, light and delicate kisses on her forehead. The squeeze at Quinn's waist communicated the fact Rachel, too, was feeling completely overwhelmed.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Quinn stroked her scalp gently, pressing kisses to her eyes, her cheeks, everywhere but her lips.

Desperately, she clung to Quinn and rested her head against Quinn's chest, listening to the sound of Quinn's racing heartbeat as kisses were peppered delicately and innocently against her skin.

###

Rachel awoke the next morning with Quinn's arm wrapped around her waist from behind. The even breathing at her back told her Quinn was still sleeping soundly, and Rachel didn't even mind she'd missed her alarm. She breathed a sigh of relief. Part of her was afraid she'd dreamed about the intimate interactions they'd exchanged the night before, the obvious emotion and connection between them, and dreamed that she'd fallen asleep with Quinn's lips pressed almost too near her own to resist.

She hadn't dreamed it at all, and she rolled over quietly in Quinn's arms, tracing her fingers along Quinn's jawline, fingers curving gently around the back of Quinn's neck as she massaged the muscles there. It seemed to be the most pleasant way to wake Quinn up, and Rachel enjoyed the way those hazel eyes fluttered open this morning.

"Hi," Rachel murmured sleepily, offering Quinn a gentle smile.

Quinn returned the gesture and buried her head delicately between Rachel's pillow and Rachel's collarbone, "Hi," she murmured against Rachel, sleepily grasping at Rachel's shoulders to pull her closer.

Rachel was glad to know the craving for close contact wasn't a one-sided experience. She let herself be pressed flush to Quinn's body and sighed in contentment. Her fingers sifted through long strands of bed-tangled hair.

"You always smell so good," Quinn commented sleepily and she seemed to be waking up faster than usual. Her leg lifted, hanging loosely over Rachel's, as her hand slid underneath Rachel's waist and pulled her closer, "how is that?"

Rachel grinned, "Should I make a PowerPoint illustrating the release of scent from pores or just skip straight to the lecture and cliff-notes?" She joked affectionately against Quinn's ear, lips pressed to Quinn's earlobe.

Quinn seemed to shiver, and Rachel could feel the blonde's breath hitch, much in the way her own had when drunk-Quinn had taken her earlobe between her teeth. It was an intoxicating response, "Cliff-notes please," Quinn joked back, though decidedly slurring her words together in what seemed to be a positive response to the physical interaction.

Rachel had to stop herself. She was pushing things too fast and though she wanted desperately to make her affections completely known, she couldn't do that to Quinn yet. Instead she settled for stroking Quinn's hair, "Come on, sleepy-head, breakfast is soon."

###

Rachel felt a finger tap her shoulder in the hallway, and as she wheeled around she expected to find Quinn, but instead her expression fell when she saw it was just Santana. The displeasure most likely obvious in her face, she sighed, "Hello, Santana, can I help you?"

"Good to see you too, Gimli, but let's get down to business," Santana stated simply and she shoved Rachel back against her locker, narrowing her gaze. "Why are you radioactive today?"

"Radioactive?"

"Glowing. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. With all your encyclopedia drabble and talking like Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh?"

"Did you just reference the popular childrens' stories?"

Santana grew impatient and grabbed Rachel's hairband, holding it high up in the air, about a foot from Rachel's tallest grasp.

Rachel angrily narrowed her gaze, jumping at the headband but not managing to reach it, "I don't appreciate you once again using my stature against me, Lopez, and I find you disregarding my feelings completely insensitive." Rachel continued to make the occasional leap at the headband, only to watch Santana pull it higher, the Latina's perfectly manicured eyebrows arching in challenge.

"Give it up, Gimli," Santana stated simply in a bored tone, "Why are you glowing? Did you find an especially charming dwarf to share your life with?"

Rachel growled under her breath, visually displeased and she stomped her foot insistently, "Give me my headband!"

Santana tossed the headband down the hall and pushed Rachel back against the locker again, "Forget the headband. Spill."

Rachel blinked confusedly, a mixture of anger and amusement and irritation painting her features, "Why do you care?"

Santana glowered, "Who says I do? I just find it suspicious both you and my best friend are like .. getting along and stuff."

Rachel huffed, "It's perfectly acceptable for two people to get along. Look at Brittany and yourself. You're quite chummy and that kind of comraderie is -"

"Britt and I are different, obviously," Santana folded her arms. "I mean I'm glad you make Q happy and all but whatever you're doing is what I need to know."

Rachel looked around, as if looking suspiciously for cameras. She peeked under Santana's arm, "I do not appreciate you accosting me in the hallway like this. Quinn and I are growing closer because she is living in my house and we have reached a more mature stage of our ... friendship," Rachel hoped her hesitation didn't show too much at that word, "to the point that it is mutually pleasant for us both."

"God, I just wanted to know if you guys were close or what," Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away, "do you have to speak in entire paragraphs?"

"I merely express myself with the appropriate vocabulary for someone with such an extraordinary capability for language like myself," Rachel stated indignantly and faltered as she saw Quinn approaching them, her face lighting up with a brilliant smile.

Quinn responded in kind, narrowing a playful eye at them both, "Are you two going to fight again? Because if you are, I have to get my camera. The last video got so many hits," she grinned and leaned against Rachel's locker.

Rachel caught the scent of Quinn's perfume and reminded herself to attempt to act normal, "The Spanish Inquisition was quartering me for being 'radioactive.'"

"Is that a crack at me being Latina?" Santana snarled and lifted a warning finger in Rachel's direction.

Rachel grinned wolfishly, "Maybe."

Santana's expression faltered as if she'd been caught offguard, "Well... good job then." She congratulated suspiciously. "Quinn's humor is rubbing off on you."

"Who's rubbing on Rachel?" Brittany's voice appeared from behind Santana as her hand slipped into Santana's.

"That's what I was trying to find out," Santana quipped and laughed before she walked away from a blushing Rachel and disappeared into the throng of students.

###

Rachel knew they'd have to discuss it at some point. The longing looks, the embraces that were so desperate it made them both ache. Rachel had to be honest with herself and admit she was a little afraid. There was always the slight chance of rejection and it's not something she wanted to consider.

Arriving 10 minutes early for their usual lunch in the auditorium, Rachel didn't think much of the light on the stage. She started to make her climb up the steps when she nearly tripped over a vase.

Full of flowers.

Perplexed, Rachel touched the petals. Someone had gotten her peonies, her favorite flower. Only two people knew that and Rachel was pretty sure that Finn wasn't sweet enough to buy her flowers. The only time he'd bought her anything was really by accident. He'd been at a baseball game and bought one too many hats, so he figured he'd just give it to Rachel and pass it off as a thoughtful gesture. The hat was gathering dust in Rachel's basement.

Picking up the vase carefully, she looked around but saw no one. Nervous, she chewed on her bottom lip, setting the vase down delicately on top of the piano. Was it perhaps a prank?

Just as fear started to drain into Rachel's system, she heard footsteps behind her and saw Quinn standing quietly at the foot of the stage, a quiet smile on her face, "Do you like them?"

Rachel's face lit up and she bounded down the stairs, throwing hersel finto Quinn's arms, "I love them," she whispered against Quinn's ear and felt her heart alight with absolute joy.

Quinn's familiar embrace enveloped Rachel, the blonde humming delicately against her ear. "They're for you. Sort of like a 'thank you' present. For everything you've done. For saving me from my dad, for letting me stay with you, for everything," Quinn's words were rife with emotion and she gently let Rachel go.

Their fingers tangled together, really for the second time, and she felt quiet jolts of electricity passing through her veins, "You don't have to thank me."

"I do, actually," Quinn's voice was gravelly, affectionate. "And that's not all, although the flowers were the surprise part of it."

Rachel carefully pulled Quinn closer to her, beaming up at the girl with a brilliant gaze, wrinkling her nose in amusement. "You're a schemer."

"Like you didn't know that. Now have a seat, Berry." Quinn pulled a stool to the side of the piano, gently guiding Rachel to it and sitting her down. The tone in which Quinn had once said 'Berry' was now completely forgotten, the warm timbre of Quinn's voice moving over Rachel like silk.

Rachel smiled, almost bashfully, and found herself nervously folding her hands in her lap as she watched Quinn sit down at the piano. Quinn had only seemed to play piano when Rachel or Santana was around, and part of Rachel felt as if it said much about her importance in Quinn's life now. To think weeks ago they'd still been fighting it out, trying to figure one another out. Now that both their guards were down, there had been a purer and more intimate connection than Rachel had ever allowed herself to believe.

Even if they weren't together just yet.

Quinn's fingers danced along the piano as they began to play a soft tune, her eyes moving occasionally to follow the motion of her fingers.

_Your warm whispers _

_Out of the dark _

_They carry my heart _

_Your warm whispers _

_Into the dawn _

_They carry me through..._

Rachel knew this was by far the sweetest thing anyone had done for her. Her eyes were already cloudy and she told herself to keep it together while Quinn performed for her, determined to memorize every movement and every word. The girl knew she couldn't stay this far away from her, and tentatively stepped down from the stool, making her way to the piano bench. The brunette dragged delicate fingers along Quinn's back and sat down beside Quinn, eyes darting from the blonde's face to her fingers.

_And I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you stay surrounding me _

_Surrounding me _

_Your warm whispers _

_Letting me drown in a pool of you _

_Your warm whispers _

_Keeping the noise from breaking through_

It was as if Quinn had written the song herself. She could feel every single emotion pouring out of Quinn right now and her hands were folded shyly in her own lap. She wondered to what extent Quinn meant them, how she should react, feel, and found herself lost in the performance despite her worries. Hope fluttered in her chest like a winged creature as she gently reached over, touching Quinn's lower back as the blonde played.

_And I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you stay surrounding me _

_Surrounding me, yeah_

_I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you stay surrounding me, surrounding me..._

Quinn's voice faded, the song carried on for a few more bars before Quinn's eyes searched Rachel's out. They sat in silence for a few moments before Quinn reached over and delicately, almost nervously, touched Rachel's leg, "I remember the party, and," Quinn's voice tremored, "even though I was drunk it was no excuse to maul you like I did." Quinn apologized gently.

Rachel blushed at the mention of that evening and she took a breath, "I accept your apology," she hesitated, hazel eyes meeting her own.

"You were right, when you said we needed to talk about what we were afraid to talk about," Quinn's voice hesitated a little as if words were caught in her throat. "Whatever this is..."

Rachel was afraid this was it, that Quinn was going to tell her that this was it. They couldn't pursue it. Quinn would leave her side, and she wouldn't be able to have one of those perfect embraces or fall asleep with Quinn's arms around her and Rachel began to panic.

The panic must have been obvious because Quinn grabbed Rachel's face insistently, jarring Rachel to reality, "Rachel," Quinn's murmur was desperate, "I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel remembered the day Quinn begged her not to leave her alone, the desperate clinging, the fear in Quinn's eyes.

"You're not alone, either," Quinn's words were sincere and the pad of her thumb stroked Rachel's cheek. "I'm not saying I know exactly what I feel, but I know that I feel happier with you than I've ever felt with anyone else and I just ..."

As Quinn's sentence fell off into an abyss, Rachel's arms flew around Quinn's neck and the shaking brunette clung to her, gratefully, tears falling from her eyes, "I thought you were going to tell me we had to stop, that you had to stop, and I can't live without your arms or the way you look when you're sleeping and I know I'm terribly strange sometimes and I know I'm terrible for your reputation but Quinn I'm desperate every time you .. every time, I feel your arms and I'm desperate, overtaken with this feeling that I can't -" Rachel began rambling in a panic, not realizing her words were mixing with tears.

Quinn broke away, just far enough to gently press her lips to Rachel's cheeks, catching her tears, moving a kiss to Rachel's forehead, her eyelids, "Stop," Quinn insisted softly, pressing a laughing kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose.

Rachel chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, laughed tearfully, "Sorry."

"Never be sorry," Quinn stated softly, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

###

The agreement was to explore their feelings as they had been - slowly and without labels. Without the burden of expectations forced on them by others. In secret, although the looks they shared betrayed their feelings. They were often caught in one another's gazes, or the simple brush of an arm against arm, gentle nudge. Anything that brought them in contact seemed to light their hearts with joy.

Rachel found that even though they had yet to share an actual kiss, their exchanges were growing more intimate with every touch. Sometimes they'd slip their hands together under the lunch table, or at the dinner table. It was easier to slip into bed although they had agreed they would try to keep it to a minimum. Rachel was grateful for this, only in the sense it made the times in which they shared more special.

Meanwhile, the glee club was busily planning for Nationals and it was consuming most of their time. Mr. Schuester had announced the fact their plan for Nationals was an original number and a special duet. He already had plans for the singers although he was yet to give up that little detail. Everyone was vying for a place to win them the trophy. Santana had even paid off Sue Sylvester to tie Schue up in her office and interrogate him. The coach had simply lit up at the prospect and walked away from Santana, a gleam in her eye as she mumbled something about "5th Century torture implements" and sound proof glass.

That plan had yielded no results, though. It had only left Schue shaken and smelling of butter. Rachel had suspected Sue had used her own "styling methods" by the way Schue's hair was sticking up at the back and feathered in the front. The glee club had spent much of the time holding back laughter at Schuester's scowl as he flattened his hair and tried his best to keep some amount of dignity.

###

Rachel was staring at her bedroom door, hoping beyond hope that tonight Quinn would sneak in again and she'd feel those arms around her. Things had progressed so slowly sometimes that it drove Rachel crazy now that their feelings were on the table. Quinn wasn't ready to put a name to her feelings or put a label on their relationship, but the anticipation made it nearly as satisfying.

Her face lit up with a smile as the door squeaked at the hinges, eased open by a freshly showered Quinn Fabray. Rachel couldn't help herself as she got up, rushing into Quinn's arms and breathing her in. They hadn't seen much of each other that particular day, much less enjoyed a hug.

"I missed you," Quinn admitted quietly as Rachel's weight pressed them against the door.

Rachel swallowed at the words, the intensity in which they were spoken, and she pulled away carefully as if to make sure she had heard right.

Quinn looked frightened, and only Rachel's soothing touched seemed to relax the blonde's features.

"Really?" Rachel murmured the question carefully, hopeful tones softening her voice. The brunette continued holding onto Quinn's arms as she delicately let her hands fall down Quinn's arms, grazing her warm skin, pressing her lips to Quinn's bare shoulder, lingering, feeling Quinn's breath lift under her ministration.

"Really."

"I just.. wanted to be sure," Rachel murmured thoughtfully against Quinn's skin. Her heart was humming nervously. This was it. She could feel it, the torturous build-up had reached its peak. "I missed you, Quinn," Rachel murmured quietly. "I know you're not ready to put a name to our .. relationship yet, and you don't know exactly what your feelings entail, but ..."

Quinn shook her head, fingers trailing down Rachel's features and lifting the brunette's gaze.

Her pulse rushed in her ears and Rachel forced herself to hold Quinn's gaze.

"Quinn," Rachel began fearfully, "Promise you won't run away?"

"I couldn't, not now. I'm scared as hell, Rach, but I can't stop. I keep wanting to hold you, anything, and you have no idea," Quinn's fingers had now begun a slow trail over Rachel's neck, hazel eyes taking in every inch of skin there, stopping at Rachel's throat, the place Quinn's lips had stilled the brunette's heart at the party.

Rachel's breath was coming in nervous, tiny little bursts, and she was trembling a little.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Quinn breathed into the dark, the words settling on Rachel and setting her on fire as Quinn leaned in slowly, achingly.

At first it was just a brush of lips, Rachel whimpering against the softness of Quinn's lips; she had arched up into Quinn's arms, the palm at her back helping her a little with the task. Rachel's hands seemed to find their place as she tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, luxuriating against the tender kiss.

The heat grew, and soon Rachel was panting quietly into Quinn's mouth, pressing herself as close as possible as Quinn's fingers gripped her shoulderblades, Quinn's name slipping from her lips in desperation as she was guided backward into her own bed, surrounded with the feel of Quinn's lips on her own before they feverishly found the skin of Rachel's neck, eliciting a hushed cry of lust in the middle of the darkened room.

It was going to be really hard to focus on Nationals when she could be at home with Quinn doing _this. _


	11. Steer

**Title**: On a Clear Night

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Chapter Preview**: The glee club heads to New York for Nationals! Quinn and Rachel do their best to keep their budding relationship a secret, and Mr. Fabray returns on the scene.

**A/N**: I own nothing. The song featured in this chapter is "Steer" by Missy Higgins. This is the_ final _chapter for this particular fic; there won't be too many open-ended questions but I'm planning on beginning a sequel soon, focusing a little more in depth at the maturing relationship in their senior year as well as Quinn's exploration in identity and family bonds. I'll set the scene for the sequel at the end of the final chapter, and then I'll be beginning the sequel as soon as I find an appropriate album to continue on the story - **any suggestions?** There will be less singing/dancing, but I'll be integrating the lyrics in a different format. Thank you so much to everyone who's read the story, and I'm so glad it's recieved such a positive response! (Sorry for the delayed posting. I finished this earlier but for some reason the document manager hasn't been working for me. :( Hope you all still enjoy it!)

_FaberryDragon: Thank you, again! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
>HawaiiHapa: Thank you very much! I was hoping to really communicate the beauty in their growing bond.<br>AyeeeGaybon: Of course they finally kissed! Haha. Trust me, I wanted them to just as badly as everyone else did - it's so difficult being the writer and knowing that no matter what I want, I need to keep the appropriate pacing for character development. ^_^" It's not easy pacing myself!  
>RCharmed125: ^_^ Thank you! There'll definitely be more after this fic! I hope you enjoy the sequel once I start writing that!<br>ItinerantPoet: First of all, I love your username! Second, Missy's lyrics somehow melded in so perfectly with the story that it stunned me - I'd gotten the idea after a long night of insomnia, listening to Missy, and the story just came pouring in. It's come along beautifully and made my love for the album grow.  
>StuffedLion: Oh my gosh, haha, your review made me smile so big! My main goal in writing this fic was to make their relationship and make the growth of it as realistic as possible. As nice as fluff is, I tend to approach things in a way that maybe some others don't. I would love to write fluff, but when it strikes me as unrealistic I tend to lose feel for the characters personalities.<br>HelloBerry: Thank you! I got a ton of reviews after posting this last chapter (as you can see) so it made me happy. I'm always glad to recieve constructive criticism and hear what people enjoyed about whatever it is I've created.  
>Psychob2002: Thank you thank you thank you! ;)<br>TAC: Ahhhhh, I'm glad to see you pop up on the reviews! 3 Thank you so much for your sweet and kind words - don't be a stranger!  
>Lie-Begotten-Truths: Oh man I'm so glad to hear that you were happy with the characters. That was my main goal - to remain truthful to the characters and the way I percieved them. I really was striving for realism in the plot and characters so I'm unbelievably happy that it worked. ^_^<em>

###

Chapter 11: **Steer**

"Oh my god."

"I just .. there aren't words..."

"I can't believe this!"

"Mr. Schuester, while I appreciate the fact you really want us to win, I have to say that once again giving Rachel Berry a leading position only makes it seem like we -" Kurt stood, metaphorical feathers ruffled.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue raised his hands to silence the group of unhappy teenagers, leaving Kurt to huff moodily and glance away with a scowl. "Though I value your opinions," he shot a disapproving glance to those complaining loudly, "I call the shots and I understand your hesitation but how many of you are realistically going to argue that Rachel's vocal talents won't give us a chance toward winning Nationals?"

Rachel glanced around the room, hands folded in her lap, "I understand your displeasure at not being chosen, Kurt," her dark gaze flicked back to the boy (who was busily checking his fingernails and ignoring the diva), "but I believe that Mr. Schuester's plan will indeed give us a good shot at winning Nationals. I humbly accept what he's proposed for Quinn and myself."

Schue nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair, and as he was about to speak, a voice barked from the doorway.

"If it isn't Willam's group of bedazzled misfits," Sue Slyvester stood dramatically in the doorway, hands on her hips, "I thought I smelled unshowered youth and hair gel. I have to say, William, it disgusts me that you'd put your fingers in those greasy untamed locks of yours. I suppose I can understand as it probably reminds you of your mothers pasta recipe and stroking that hair of yours most likely comforts you in times of fear." She clapped a rough hand on Schuester's shoulder as she strode in, causing the short man to trip forward.

Looking thoroughly irritated, Schue watched Sylvester appraise the group as if they were a group of manged coyotes, "Is there something we can help you with, Coach Sylvester?"

"I was just sizing up your flock of freaks and geeks, hoping they'd give me a reason to award good marks when I judge them all at the National Show Choir competition in New York," Sue sighed and appraised them in a disappointed fashion, "but I see they are just as filthy and grimy as usual. Excluding my two lesbionic Cheerios in the corner, who follow a strict hygeine regimen implemented by one Sue Sylvester."

The room erupted in loud protests and comments, as well as a mixture of shocked expressions and more than a few curses.

"We'll never have a chance if she's a judge..."

"This is the worst ever, we finally make it to Nationals and our arch-nemesis is a freaking judge," Puck gestured in Sue's direction, receiving a gentle shoulder-squeeze from Rachel.

Rachel stood, hands at her side, "That's utterly impossible," her voice took over as the glee club's protests died down a little, "The judges are chosen in early February and as I have done extensive research on this years' judges, you were not on the list. With all due respect, Miss Sylvester, there's no way that I could have possibly overlooked your name."

Sue Sylvester's gaze narrowed as if she was looking at a particularly confusing riddle, "William, is there a reason you've let a three year old join your pathetic excuse for a social club? Judging from her approximate size and that annoying noise coming from her mouth I'm going to assume that there's a child standing in front of me." Her gaze moved to Mr. Schuester before she resumed speaking. "I am a last minute replacement for a local news anchor, who seems to have mysteriously come down with a case of malaria after he took an impromptu trip to India; he recieved anonymous tickets in the mail and it only took a mild amount of convincing for him to accept the trip."

Brittany raised her hand, looking quite confused, "Coach Sylvester, didn't you say you won a free trip to -"

Sue cut the girl off with a wave of her hand, "Well, that's here nor there. I just thought I'd see if by some miracle," she emphasized the last word with a jovial chuckle, "William had managed to turn you all into adequate performers. I see that even the amazing William Schuester, boy hero of those with terrible hair stylists, can't turn this group into winners."

Looking dejected, Rachel sat down, her face contorted in an irritated expression of disbelief. Everyone always made fun of her height, "I most certainly don't have the same height as a three year old," she grumbled quietly and felt a soft hand on her wrist, brown eyes catching hazel as Quinn offered her an affectionate smile.

So far the only people who hadn't spoke out in protest were Quinn and Santana. Apparently it was easier to accept and if Rachel allowed herself to really ponder it, it seemed as if Sue Sylvester could do anything if motivated by her rampant desire to destroy glee club. Heel bouncing impatiently in the air, she felt calmed only by the fact that Quinn's thumb was stroking the skin of her wrist.

"I've given you all enough of my valuable time, now I have to go make a few phone calls to make sure the plane that takes you all to Nationals is the least flightworthy possible," Sue wheeled around and made her way out of the room, but not before offering a wink and pointing her index finger toward the glee club.

Rachel sighed quietly as the glee club burst out again in protest against both Mr. Schuester's choice to pair herself and Quinn together for their Nationals performance and Sue Sylvester happening upon the chance to be a participating judge at the show choir competition. Her eyes sought out the comforting gaze of Quinn's, and she discreetly slid her hand underneath Quinn's soothing touch and linked their fingers together briefly.

Relief washed over her, and for the remainder of the glee club meeting, Rachel found herself too lost in Quinn to care about the show choir competition.

###

They had agreed to take things slow, despite sharing more than a few passionate make-out sessions in Rachel's room in the middle of the night. They had also agreed to keep things relatively secret - for now. The only people who knew about Quinn's romantic involvement were Brittany and Santana, mostly because the pair spent a large amount of time in Quinn's room at the Berry household. Evidence was really everywhere when Rachel thought about it - her clothing was sometimes hanging over Quinn's chair and other times she couldn't help but hug Quinn just a little too tightly during the weekends in which she'd have to leave the house for vocal training.

Rachel liked taking things slowly with Quinn, having limitations. As a very emotionally driven individual, Rachel knew she could fall too fast sometimes or be just a little too eager. She wanted things with Quinn to be perfect, she wanted them to last. Preparing for Nationals had provided a reasonable distraction from her constant desire to spend all her time cuddling with Quinn and sharing the occasional romantic encounter. Her vocal training had been stepped up to two sessions every weekend, just so she would hit each note perfectly when it came time to perform. Although she never doubted the possibility of getting a solo or duet for Nationals, she was humbled and overjoyed at the fact Mr. Schuester had noticed how beautiful her voice and Quinn's voice harmonized with one another. Rachel had a much more classical vocal range, whereas Quinn's voice was earthy and seductive, like sunshine or a warm breeze.

Mr. Schuester had apparently been inspired by their passionate musical performances for one another over the course of the last few months, because he'd picked a selection (the last remaining) by the very same artist. Rachel's heart felt aglow with affection when she realized that perhaps their passionate adoration for one another would be the thing to get them the Nationals trophy. It was as if there had been some sort of fated romance that would inevitably lead them to new levels of happiness, without them ever really knowing it until now. It would make for a good story, Rachel's thought had been. Perhaps in the future if she had time between Broadway performances she would one day write a story based off of their long romantic tale. From enemies to lovers.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her own, and she disengaged her grip from her mug of hot tea in order to lace her fingers in Quinn's. They kept their displays of affection minimal in front of Rachel's dads, mostly because they wanted to have their impromptu sleepovers without her dads implementing some rule about not sleeping in the same bed as long as they were a couple and both living under the same roof.

Rachel was glad her dads were out to dinner tonight. Her fingers gently squeezed the ones laced with her own, and her brown eyes sought out Quinn's quiet and thoughtful eyes, heart swelling with emotion.

Quinn offered a gentle grin, leaning over and pressing her lips to Rachel's cheek, "So it looks like I get the honor of performing a duet with you," she brought the subject up with a playful grin. "I mean it's not every day I'm chosen to perform in front of an audience with the great and future Broadway star that is Rachel Berry."

Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes a little, "I may be destined for stardom but you have just as beautiful a voice as I do, Quinn, and you know it."

"Yeah, but I'm glad Schue finally noticed," the ex-Cheerio brought Rachel's hand to her lips and pressed gentle kisses across Rachel's knuckles.

Rachel felt a quiet shiver move down her spine and she sighed quietly, goosebumps erupting on her forearm as Quinn turned her arm over and pressed a delicate kiss to her wrist, a place where her skin was especially sensitive. "Shush, you," she murmured simply and her brown eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

Quinn's quiet chuckle greeted her, and the blonde let out a gentle sigh of contentment, hazel eyes searching her own.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel's voice sounded a little unsure. Now that she allowed herself to really deeply search Quinn's expression, she saw worry creasing Quinn's forehead a little.

Quinn hesitated, then nodded, unlacing her fingers from Rachel's and standing up. She was chewing her lip in thought as she moved around the counter to get a glass of water. Rachel tried to hide her disappointment at the loss of contact.

Was Quinn regretting their relationship?

Fear struck Rachel, and it started to run away with her thoughts before she felt the soothing touch on both sides of her face. Her skin warmed immediately and her eyes closed of their own accord as she felt Quinn's familiar and loving kiss. Her lips met Quinn's, luxuriating in their softness, and her heart immediately began to pound as she felt Quinn's tongue glide along her bottom lip. Rachel gasped, her fingers threading in Quinn's hair as she felt Quinn position herself between the diva's thighs, pressing their bodies together as the kiss aroused new levels of passion.

Quinn's fingers were trailing down Rachel's sides before the blonde pressed Rachel flush against her, a kind of desperation and lust in her kiss that Rachel had never expected. Their tongues seemed to seek one another and the quiet moans vibrating through Rachel's body only made the fire worse.

Her heart was swollen with passion, her entire body alight as her arms slid around Quinn's neck and Rachel pulled herself tighter into Quinn's grasp. Quinn's fingers were raking down Rachel's shoulders in a way that made Rachel gasp into her mouth, and she panted for air against Quinn's breath.

Their kiss continued like this for more than a few minutes, lost time trailing over the girls as Rachel's torso rocked gently against Quinn and sought more of her. Rachel had never before been so passionately locked against someone, the way her thighs clenched around Quinn's hips and pulled her closer.

It was when they needed to breathe that a panting Quinn had lingered against Rachel's lips, "I want you to be my girlfriend, Rachel," Quinn's words heatedly caressed Rachel's lips, "please," came the desperate plea as the blonde enveloped Rachel tighter, one hand falling to caress Rachel's bare thigh.

Rachel thanked goodness for her love of short skirts as she felt Quinn's fingertips caressing her bare thigh, a gasp rising quietly between them as Quinn's fingers dared move a little higher. Her heart was beating at a dangerous pace, threatening to push out of her chest, slamming against her ribs rhythmically, when the question panted against her lips settled in. She broke away, her eyes searching Quinn's for any sign of uncertainty or perhaps proof that she'd imagined the words.

"You want me to be your... girlfriend? Like.. officially?" Rachel breathed out in awe. Although they had certainly both had strong feelings, she didn't know if Quinn would ever really want their relationship to be an official one.

Quinn nodded, looking unsure of Rachel's reaction, her fingers knotting through Rachel's hair, "I just...the more time we spend together, I realize I can't be without you, Rachel. Ever. And I know it's going to be hard, kind of, because we won't be able to come out right away. I just know when I can't hold your hand, or touch your skin, or kiss you, it drives me crazy. I hate sleeping in bed without you, I hate waking up without you, and I don't want to spend my senior year in a psuedo-relationship. I want you. I want to be with you, as crazy as it sounds..."

Rachel's eyes filled with hot tears, a few rolling down her cheekbones, feeling Quinn's fingers gently stroke circles against her scalp. The diva also thought maybe she was trembling a little, and she felt speechless.

"I've been thinking about it for days now. I wanted to make sure that it's what I really wanted, but then I realized it was crazy to deny myself happiness when that's all I've ever wanted," Quinn seemed to be spilling her entire heart out for Rachel, "since this whole thing started, and I realized I've been fighting it, Rachel. All that fighting with you was fighting these very confusing feelings I started having. Every time I made you cry or every time I saw you cry, I could feel pain in my heart and I didn't understand why. I thought if I hated you then it would make it easy," Quinn hesitated, her hazel eyes darting aside for a moment, "if I convinced myself to hate you then it would be easier. And then you showed up that day with Santana and Brittany just to make sure I was okay, you held me and made me feel like for the first time, someone was going to be there when I hurt, someone was going to be there when I needed them, and I can't even begin to describe..." Quinn's eyes were now tearful, her voice cracking with emotion.

Rachel traced Quinn's features with her eyes, fingers ghosting along after her gaze, her breathing a little labored as she fought tears and disbelief that Quinn was saying all these things. Quinn had yet to be open about all of her real emotions in the situation, even though they'd let things progress physically and were obviously involved with one another. Rachel, for a while, had wondered if Quinn would ever discuss her feelings in depth. Yet here she was, spilling her soul for Rachel to see.

"I was so happy, not just because someone was there to take care of me but that it was you, that you were there and you weren't going to let me be alone, no matter how I fought you on it," Quinn searched Rachel's gaze tearfully, "and I don't want to say it just yet, but I know how I feel and I want it to be perfect when I finally say .. it."

Rachel knew what Quinn meant, nodding quietly and her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her desperately, fingers sifting through Quinn's hair as she pressed emotional and feverish kisses against Quinn's neck.

Quinn clung to Rachel with a desperation unmatched. Quinn Fabray was good at making Rachel cry, but Rachel was glad that somehow, in some strange turn of events, it had begun to manifest because of joy, and not pain.

Unable to contain her love, her outpouring of feeling, she pulled away, looking Quinn right in the eyes, speechless for the first time. Rachel's fingers traced slowly over Quinn's features again, eyes reflecting every bit of love she felt for Quinn, and she surged forward, crushing her lips to Quinn's in a passionate display of emotion, tears mingling with the meshing of lips.

"I'll be your girlfriend," Rachel breathed as she pulled away, "I'm all yours, Quinn Fabray. I always have been, in a way."

Quinn smiled tearfully, gratefully, eyes full of joy and disbelief.

###

Rachel held on to the hand beside her, the bus rumbling along busy New York streets. "We made it," she breathed out, eyes locked on to the tall buildings. "We made it!" She couldn't resist bouncing in her seat as she untangled her fingers from Quinn's and she threw herself into a welcome embrace. "We're in New York!"

Quinn laughed, affection mingling in her tone, "Oh, like Rachel Berry ever had any doubts she'd make it to New York," she teased with a wide grin.

Rachel's arms tightened around Quinn's neck as she squealed with joy. The rest of the glee clubbers seemed to be just as overjoyed as they chattered and pointed out different buildings. They were too busy to notice the pair in the back, although over the last day or two the newly official couple had been less shy about holding hands and hugging one another, or even when Quinn was feeling brave, flirting with the diva.

"Of course I had no doubts," Rachel pulled away, still grinning from ear to ear, "Broadway and I are destined," she stated adamantly and her brown eyes sparkled with complete joy.

Quinn's eyes were filled with a kind of admiration, her hand gently moving to Rachel's thigh and squeezing gently, the diva's fingers gliding over Quinn's and covering the hand with her own. Rachel sighed happily beside her and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, eyes cast toward the bustling city that was New York. Everything was so far beyond perfect right now that it was almost like a dream.

Nationals was coming up the next day, and the glee club wouldn't have much time at all before they'd be heading back to Lima, Ohio, but it was a welcome glimpse of the city Rachel knew she belonged in. She and Quinn had spoken the night before, about their plans after senior year. It had been a concern of Rachel's, whether or not they would be split apart during college, miles and miles from one another, but the diva had been overwhelmed with joy and crushed her lips to Quinn's when Quinn told her she'd already begun applying to schools in New York.

Nonetheless, they still had senior year together before they would embark on the journey together, to the Big Apple. Though, as was true to her character, Rachel had of course already been doing extensive research on living in New York, apartment estimates. It never hurt to be prepared, although when Quinn had found the papers and pamphlets on Rachel's desk, she'd teased her girlfriend about preparing far too soon. Rachel had insisted it was never too soon to plan the future, and proceeded to put the research away in a desk drawer to be sorted through at a later date.

Rachel had never felt so happy, and she knew she must be glowing, mostly because Quinn was looking at her in that affectionate way she seemed to whenever Rachel was excited about something, "Nationals is so going to be ours," Rachel commented with a chirp as she looked around at the chatty group of glee clubbers. With her and Quinn's duet, along with Puck's original composition, there was no chance that they'd lose.

Quinn grinned delicately and shook her head silently, turning her palm over on Rachel's thigh to knot her fingers with Rachel's, tugging the brunette's hand into her own lap, "Let's hope so, because I'd love to see the look on Coach Sylvester's face when we win."

###

The rooms had been settled - boys in one hotel room, and girls in the other. Yet, Kurt had ruffled and demanded he get to stay with the girls because he'd said something along the lines of, "As much as I appreciate the fact I'd get to spend the appropriate time taking care of my glorious skin, I don't know how comfortable I am with Puck's invasive questioning as to what it means to be a bottom. I'm not entirely sure what it means, I just know I don't want to discuss it with _him."_

That particular line of reasoning had convinced a disturbed-looking Mr. Schuester to allow Kurt to bed in the girls room for the night. Santana had forcefully shoved him off of the bed she'd already dubbed to be hers and Brittany's, leaving Mercedes and Kurt one bed, the rest of the girls having laid sleeping bags along the rest of the floor-space. Rachel had to laugh when Kurt had complained that none of the girls had an appropriate shade of nail polish to match his pajamas.

"Oh god, Polly Pocket, could you be less flaming?" Santana had stated with a roll of her eyes.

Kurt's head had whipped in Santana's direction, "Could _you?_" He stared pointedly at the way Brittany was draped over Santana's lap, staring thoughtfully at the television.

Quinn had laughed a little behind her fingers and shared a look with Rachel. The diva had grinned and shaken her head as she settled onto the sleeping bag Quinn had placed unzipped on the floor, her pillow settled next to Quinn's. They'd decided it wouldn't be too obvious if they shared space on the floor together - at least that's what Rachel had tried to convince herself. They'd agreed to keep their relationship somewhat on what Santana had referred to as "on the d-l," but quite frankly Rachel suspected the only reason Quinn had agreed was because they'd spent two nights sleeping without one another after a line of questioning from Hiram and Leroy.

"I mean this room is so full of gay we might as well hang a rainbow flag in the corner, even if some people are in denial and others are just really bad at hiding it," Kurt stated haughtily and began filing his nails carefully. Mercedes had laughed a little and nodded in agreement at that. "As if it wasn't enough to have the incredible hulk in love with her fellow Cheerio, it seems the gay has become contagious enough to consume our little diva."

Rachel had begun to stammer an argument, her eyes darting to Mercedes and Kurt, Tina flushing guiltily.

"I mean it's okay if you guys are," Tina stated, blush rising on her cheeks, "because it's better than watching you two duke it out all the time," she motioned between Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn groaned softly, "That secret better not leave this room," she gave Kurt a pointed glare.

"Oh, honey, trust me, I could care less about who you roll in bed with. At least you picked someone who you share things in common with. Namely, ex-boyfriends."

Rachel scoffed and buried her head under her pillow, hiding her face, "I can't believe this," she groaned softly and felt a soothing hand on her back.

"I always knew there was somethin' weird about you two. I swear, Quinn, if you sang Rachel another song with Rachel staring cluelessly back, I was going to set up a damn intervention," Mercedes glanced at Kurt after she spoke, and Kurt merely nodded in agreement.

Rachel dared a peek at Quinn, who looked to be a little caught offguard, but she offered a gentle smile to the diva before lacing their fingers together.

Her warm voice soothed Rachel, "I mean, we tried, I guess. To keep it a secret."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders before she slipped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged herself close, despite the groan that came from Santana's corner, the mumbled 'get a room' following.

The diva didn't care. Quinn's arms slid around her, perfectly, and she could feel Quinn hold her just as tightly. Maybe it didn't matter who knew.

Over the next few hours, the group in the girls' hotel room chit-chatted and gossiped, until one by one each began to drift off to sleep. Brittany and Santana fell asleep tangled in one another, Kurt passed out on Mercedes shoulder, Tina curled up near the air-conditioner, leaving only Rachel and Quinn awake with one another.

Above both of them, Rachel was tracing Quinn's fingers with her own, hazel eyes trailing over her features in the dark.

"It doesn't bother you that they know?" Rachel's whisper came in the dark, and her dark eyes turned to Quinn's as she pulled Quinn's hand over her stomach, trailing her fingers along her arm.

Quinn looked thoughtful, and as the moonlight rested on Quinn's features, Rachel could see her expression pondering the question. The city outside was alive, car horns yelling into the night, voices rising through the air, like it was a living organism. She swallowed, "It makes me nervous."

"Why?" Rachel asked with a gentle inquistive tone, "because of what people will think?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm afraid of what happens when my family finds out, if they find out," her voice wavered and she buried her head against Rachel's shoulder. "When my dad finds out."

Rachel ran a soothing hand through Quinn's hair, breathing in the smell of vanilla and coconut, "I understand. Do you think we should maybe ... be more secretive?" Rachel was somewhat afraid of what Quinn's answer might be. She desperately wanted to be more affectionate with Quinn, wanted people to know that Quinn was who she loved. She wanted Quinn to be free, and happy, unafraid of the consequences of being in love.

After a few minutes she thought maybe Quinn had fallen asleep, but as she looked beside her at Quinn, she found a pair of hazel eyes staring at her with more emotion and more passion she'd ever expected to find. Quinn's expression was overwhelmingly adoring, and as Quinn leaned over, a soft gasp rose from Rachel's throat as she felt tender lips mesh with her own in a slow, passionate kiss. Rachel was dizzy by the time Quinn pulled away, "No." Quinn's voice breathed against her neck as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I don't want to keep us a secret," Quinn murmured, lips brushing over Rachel's neck.

Rachel buried herself in Quinn's embrace, smiling into her curtain of hair, and cried silently.

###

The diva could hear the audience. She'd never been so nervous to perform in her life. As she peered around the corner, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're amazing and they're going to love us," Quinn's voice grazed her ear, the encouraging squeeze on her shoulder emphasizing Quinn's intention. "Trust me."

Rachel swung around and slid her arms around Quinn's waist, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, "I'm so nervous," the words tumbled out as if she wasn't trembling already, and she closed her eyes. Breathing in the blonde's scent, she tried to steady her nerves.

Quinn shook her head, "Don't be. I'm going to go to my mark. See you in a minute, superstar," her words full of affection, Quinn pressed a loving kiss to Rachel's forehead.

Rachel could hardly believe her luck, her life. In the last few months, she'd gone from Quinn Fabray's enemy, to her closest friend, and her girlfriend. Her life had turned around completely. She'd never felt so joyful in her life as she did right that moment, watching Quinn disappear and smiling a little at the retreating girl.

It didn't always make sense, life, but it certainly did surprise her. Everything had progressed so slowly that sometimes she thought she was making it all up, but as she waited for the music to begin in the bandshell, she knew she was quite happily conscious. Rachel grinned, nerves seemingly calmed a little. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and the music began.

The diva strode meaningfully across the stage, examining the crowd dramatically. A voice to her right rose above the murmur of the crowd, and Rachel turned her head to see Quinn approaching her, the blonde's beautiful voice drawing Rachel in.

_Feel it falling off like clothing _

_Taste it rolling on your tongue _

_See the lights above you glowing _

_Oh _

_And breathe them deep into your lungs_

Rachel's face felt as if it would split with the smile growing across her face. She reached out, palm upward, and felt Quinn's palm slide across her own as they circled one another slowly. Rachel's voice rose in response.

_It was always simple _

_Not hidden hard _

_You've been pulling on the strings_

_Playing puppeteer for kings and you've had enough _

Quinn's smile seemed to mirror Rachel's, as they both began to slowly retreat from one another, eyes locked in a meaningful gaze. With swollen hearts and passion in their voices, they seemed to be locked in a symbolic dance, the audience seeming to fade. It was only Quinn and Rachel, speaking to one another through the magic that was music. Quinn's answering verse began as the blonde made the slow approach across the stage, eyes locked on Rachel's. The diva had to keep her composure as she felt the intensity of Quinn's voice, her words.

_But the search ends here where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know that you control where you go _

_You can steer..._

Rachel picked up the next immediately, striding right into Quinn's space as their hands interlocked and in performance, her fingers gently traced Quinn's arm.

_So hold this feeling like a newborn _

_All the freedom surging through your veins _

_You have opened up a new door _

_So bring on the wind _

_Fire and rain _

_It was always simple _

_Not hidden hard _

_You've been played at a game _

_Called remembering your name and you stuffed it up _

_But the search ends here where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know that you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_Oh _

_Now you finally know that you control where you go _

_You can steer _

The audience seemed just as captivated as the pair on stage as the joy and emotion seemed to swell between them. Quinn's eyes seemed almost tearful as she smiled, answering Rachel with the next verse. Their chemistry was clear, their emotion and passion, and Rachel was sure a very displeased Sue Sylvester was figuring out how to discount such a performance.

_'Cause you've been listening for answers _

_Oh _

_But the city screams and all your dreams go unheard _

_But the search ends here where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

And for the next, as Quinn's eyes slowly pulled away from Rachel's eyes to her mouth, the brunette flushed. She knew that the emotion was making it so intense for the both of them that the temptation of one another was almost too much, almost. Their voices harmonized perfectly, Rachel's voice joining Quinn's for the last stretch of song.

_So now you finally know that you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_Oh _

_And get out of the box _

_And step into the clear _

_Oh _

_'Cause now you finally know that you can steer..._

Rachel grinned widely as they hit the last note together, perfectly, and she had to resist the urge to jump into Quinn's arms as they gently stepped back from one another. Quinn's gaze was full of promise, such a depth of realization that Rachel could feel it hit her like a hot bullet. Rachel answered the gaze with a smile as they broke apart and ran to meet their marks, the curtains coming apart and revealing the glee club, all dressed in white and black, the music fading slowly and Rachel caught Quinn's gaze as they took position, the crescendo for the next song rising from the bandshell.

Rachel was breathless with love. And at that point she didn't care if they won Nationals or not, she knew she had just performed the most important number of her life, because the look that had been in Quinn's eyes was the look of someone in love.

###

Rachel bounced into Quinn's arms later as the curtains closed and the glee club all gathered happily in the back hallways of the bandshell, awaiting the next performances and finally the judging.

Quinn had hugged her so fiercely and buried her head into Rachel's hair in that familiar way that she didn't seem to care which of the glee club would be paying attention. All that mattered was Quinn and Rachel.

"We so are going to win!" Quinn stated triumphantly, grinning at Rachel. "That duet was..."

"Perfect," Rachel's face was alight with joy and admiration, "and .. I don't care if we win or not," Rachel's voice lowered softly as her fingers traced the sensitive skin of Quinn's forearm, fingers sliding down carefully before she grasped the hand lingering near her. "You've changed my life, Quinn," Rachel breathed the words, rapt with awe at the feeling coursing through her. "You've changed me. I haven't given up dreams of Broadway but I know that no matter what happens," Rachel looked up, searching thoughtful hazel eyes, "no matter what happens, if I have you, that's what matters."

And Quinn, uncaring as to who was watching, pulled Rachel into the lightest, softest kiss Rachel had ever experienced, lips brushing over her own, ghosting past them just enough to surge with electricity, "I love you."

The words tumbled between them, and Rachel's eyes looked in disbelief as she pulled away, searching Quinn's face.

Rachel threw herself into those perfect arms, sobbing quietly, "I love you so much, Quinn."

"Good, otherwise that would have been awkward," Quinn quipped gently and Rachel could feel her holding on desperately.

Rachel's eyes slipped shut, ignoring the confused whispers and gasps at the exchange that had just taken place in front of the glee club.

"Good thing you didn't kiss me during the duet," Rachel joked without letting go, kissing Quinn's neck over and over again, "we might have lost then."

"We so won."

###

Once word spread that the glee club had won Nationals, the entire school seemed to change its attitude toward the club itself. There were less slushie facials and more cordial conversations, although Karofsky still maintained his normal routine of harassment. The trophy sat in the choir room, atop the piano, as the school year began to draw to a close. It had been an amazing year for all of them.

Of course, their win at Nationals didn't protect Rachel and Quinn from the rumor mill. Once word leaked that they were indeed romantically linked, Rachel was having to tell Jacob Ben Isreal off twice as often and Quinn was struggling to keep Puck from continuing to ask if he could film them at home. There were those who were obviously against the idea, many people surprised, and there was the occasional slur tossed in their direction, but it didn't seem to bother Quinn or Rachel much.

In fact, Rachel had never before felt so happy. Quinn cared more about her than her reputation, and that alone was a testament to their feelings. Quinn, surprisingly, was the more publicly affectionate one, often planting a gentle kiss on Rachel's cheek or forehead before parting for class, leaving Rachel flushed and happy more often than not. It was easier striding through the hall with the former HBIC's hand entwined with her own. People seemed to have grown a respect for Rachel, as strange as they percieved her, and it was easier to hold her head high.

Rachel really had everything she could have wanted. Often she replayed the entire adventure in her mind, from beginning to end, and in disbelief she found herself watching Quinn sleep beside her with awe painted on her face. This beautiful girl had fallen in love with her. It was like some kind of fairy tale, with lots of singing.

Rachel delicately reached over, tracing Quinn's skin with her fingertips, the blonde's arm draped over her stomach. Rachel watched her even breathing. Not even winning Nationals could have made her this happy.

"Rachel, the alarm hasn't even gone off yet," Quinn's voice croaked sleepily, "stop watching me sleep." The blonde grinned tiredly and squeezed Rachel closer, "It's creepy."

"Liar."

"Maybe," Quinn chuckled sleepily.

Rachel sighed, smiled, and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips before closing her eyes.

"Love you," Quinn's words ghosted near her ear, and Rachel felt a pair of lips graze her temple.

"Forever and ever," Rachel emphasized sweetly, answering with lacing her fingers in Quinn's, resting both their palms on her stomach.

###

Rachel bounded through the front door after school and nearly collided into a towering man, who was heatedly shouting at her father.

"Dad? What's going on?"

At first, Rachel didn't recognizing the lumbering, angry man in their kitchen. Yet when she saw a flash of the class ring slamming on her counter right before he wheeled around, her eyes went wide with terror.

"Oh no," Quinn's voice answered from the door and immediately the blonde began to back up, panicked. Russell Fabray was standing in Rachel's kitchen, yelling at the men who'd been sheltering Quinn.

Russell turned around at the sound of Quinn's voice, "You little whore, how dare you run off to live with this .. this ..." he motioned toward Hiram and Leroy, "this obviously filthy family. Do you have no morals?"

He advanced roughly on Quinn, and Quinn cowered in the doorway, flinching, her face contorted in fear. Just as he was about to strike, a small hand caught his wrist.

Rachel stood before Mr. Fabray, bravely, "Excuse me, but this is not your house, sir," Rachel stated firmly and flung Russell's hand downward. "And if you dare lay a hand on her, I don't believe that Daddy will very much appreciate you striking a child in his home."

Russell looked stunned. "You little bi-"

"Watch it!" Quinn seemed to have snapped out of her fear-induced trance as she advanced on Russell, "Don't you dare address her like that! You are the most despicable human being I have ever known!" Quinn all but snarled.

Rachel spotted movement; Hiram had moved into the livingroom, phone in hand. She heard his hurried whispers over the phone, wondering if he was calling 911. She refused to move.

Quinn's eyes were flashing with rage as soon as Rachel glanced over at her girlfriend, a soothing and protective hand resting on Quinn's arm, "How dare you come in here and yell at the people who've done more for me in this short time than you ever have! You're disgusting! Do you know how many times I wished you'd just kill me when you beat me?"

Rachel felt the admission hit her right in the chest, and she gasped. So the beating she'd witnessed wasn't a one-time occurence. Rage filled her, boiled over, and she gently moved Quinn aside before looking up at Russell Fabray with anger in her voice, "You will never lay a hand on her again, and you will never step inside this house again."

Russell Fabray seemed conflicted that he was actually being confronted, not only by his own daughter but a girl he didn't even know, who could more than likely be taken out with one blow.

Rachel studied him, stared him down, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You need help." Rachel's stern and steady voice even surprised herself. She couldn't believe she was standing up to this man. Yet, her rage had given voice to her protectiveness. "I will never let you lay a hand on Quinn again and if you ever, ever come near her or yell at my fathers again, I will make sure that I've made the appropriate legal steps to prevent you from coming within 500 feet of Quinn and my home. This family has been more of a family to your daughter than you've ever been and I will not see you come in this house and disrespect someone who I consider to be a part of the Berry family."

Russell was still struck speechless, and as he advanced and raised a hand to Rachel, "How dare you speak to your elders that way!"

Rachel didn't flinch. She ducked, rose and her head turned expectedly as the door swung open and police officers filed inside.

It didn't take Quinn's father long to react - he shoved Rachel into the kitchen counter, pressing the small girl against the marble painfully, full of anger and rage, a monster in his own right. Rachel vaguely heard Quinn call out her name as if from miles away, like an echo in a cave. The last thing she saw before her vision went black was Russell Fabray being restrained by men in black police uniforms.

###

Rachel's eyes opened blearily. She was in her room, stiff and sore, when all of a sudden she shot up in the air, panic painting her face. "Quinn!"

"Shh, hey," Quinn's soothing voice answered her as the blonde rushed into her room with water in her hand, "it's okay." Rachel felt a hand gently graze her own and the weight of Quinn sitting on the bed took Rachel from her panicked state to one of relief.

Rachel's eyes were wide, and she scanned Quinn's face and body for injuries, hands flying over her carefully, "Are you hurt? What happened? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" The questions flew out of her mouth in a panic.

Quinn laughed, softly, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine," she assured the brunette, her lips pressing to Rachel's fingers. "I didn't get hurt. The police got there. Russell," she said the name with such disgust that Rachel could see it, "knocked you out and the police arrested him for assault of a minor. As for the charges of child abuse, he's going to be investigated. Hiram made a report against him for everything and he's... well, he's going to help me get an emancipation."

Rachel looked relieved, at least she figured she did, because she felt a weight lift off her. "Oh, Quinn, I was so worried," tears filled her eyes and she wrapped herself in Quinn's arms.

Quinn gently stroked her fingers through Rachel's hair, hushing her gently, "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay now." The embrace soothed Rachel, stilled her trembling. Quinn pulled away, running her hands over Rachel's face, and Rachel noticed Quinn's tears. "You were so brave, Rachel. He could've hurt you so bad but you stood up to him anyway."

"I'd do anything to protect you," Rachel stated, burying her face against Quinn's neck. "I would never hesitate to put myself in harm's way to make sure you were safe."

"You're either really stupid or braver than I could ever be," Quinn's words mirrored the letter that had opened the door for their bond to make progress, Rachel having memorized every word of that letter. Quinn clutched Rachel close.

"I try to be brave," Rachel joked softly, pulled away, and kissed Quinn with a passion unmatched, all her relief flooding into that kiss. Quinn was safe. She'd be safe, and she'd be staying. More than anything Rachel had wanted Quinn's freedom, and she could taste salt tears mingling in their kiss, assuring her that Quinn was free, and she was grateful.

###

The last day of school before summer started was the hottest Lima had ever seen. Even Rachel had to sacrifice her sweater for lack of not smelling absolutely horrible - or like Puck, as Santana had joked - the rest of the day. It was third period and it already felt like a sauna.

"I think I'm gonna die," Santana collapsed against her locker and Rachel's hands flew out before they could get crushed.

Rachel folded her arms, "Santana, could you not see that I was in my locker to retrieve something?"

Santana looked over at her with a glare, "And I care why?"

"Well played."

"Always," Santana smirked and shrugged her shoulder, "Oh, it's your girlfriend," she commented lamely as she tapped Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn recoiled a little, "Too hot, don't touch," she stated miserably. "Puck's just informed me he's having a pool party tonight to celebrate summer vacation. Wanna go?" She directed her question at Rachel hopefully.

Rachel hesitated, searching Quinn's gaze, and nodded, "Yes, we should go. After all, water will help significantly adjust our body temperatures to a more tolerable state." Opening her locker and shooting a telling glare to Santana, she eased her books out of her locker before Santana could close it on her again.

"Oh, good," Quinn breathed in relief.

Santana laughed, "You just wanna see Rachel in a bikini."

###

The sky was perfectly clear that night as the couple arrived, hand in hand. It was the first night of summer vacation and Rachel couldn't think of a better way to spend it. Although their public displays of affection were relatively minimum, Quinn seemed more comfortable as time went on. Everyone knew they were a couple, but even Rachel didn't want to be that obnoxious pair that couldn't keep their hands off one another or their eyes. Besides, she liked feeling as if this was something they had for themselves.

The brunette brought Quinn's hand to her lips, kissing before she let go. The hand she'd been holding slipped behind her afterward, resting at the small of her back as Quinn guided her inside once Puck had opened the door.

"Behold! The glory that is the pool!"

It was sweltering hot, still, and the glee clubbers were all splashing around in the pool, barely noticing Quinn and Rachel's late arrival. They had only arrived late because Quinn apparently couldn't resist Rachel's bare skin in a bikini top and after quite some time of passionate kissing and gasps, Rachel had reluctantly peeled Quinn off of her and breathlessly reminded her that they needed to get to Puck's for the pool party.

Yet, now Quinn seemed rather happy Rachel had convinced her to come, because Quinn's face looked overjoyed and relieved as she glanced over at Rachel. The humidity was unbelievable that evening, even Rachel was glad to have sacrificed an evening of potentially passionate happenings to enjoy a cold swim.

Puck wasted no time as he barreled from behind Rachel, picked her up from behind, and plowed into the pool before Rachel could even realize what had happened. Flailing at the water's surface, she fumed out of shock, "Puck! I didn't even get my shirt and shorts off yet!"

Quinn stood laughing at the pool's edge, but stopped as Rachel's furious glare met her own. She smiled apologetically but it was too late for her as Kurt walked out of Puck's house, dressed in swim-trunks and petting his hair, he paused in thought behind Quinn. Before Rachel could warn her girlfriend, Kurt grinned devilishly and pushed Quinn from behind, the squealing blonde flying into the water.

"Woops," he shrugged cooly and made his way over to one of the chairs at the side of the pool, one leg draping over the other as he sipped at a smoothie.

Quinn gasped as she burst to the surface, and she swung around in the water and spotting Kurt, "You're in for it, Gaga!" Her clothes soaked, Rachel had to laugh at the way Quinn's hair all wet made her look like one of those cats that got really angry when you had to give it a bath.

Rachel almost forgot that her own clothes were still on as she tread water, and quickly climbed out, stripping off her shirt and shorts without thinking.

"Oh my god, your bikini is not -"

"It is most definitely argyle in pattern," Rachel stated, shooting Santana an indignant look. "And I happen to think I look good in it."

"Agreed," Quinn and Sam both stated at the same time, Quinn shooting him a glare and Sam smiling apologetically.

Brittany only nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel felt her face burning with embarassment as she tried to remain dignified, but she felt Quinn's gaze boring into her with the weight of lust, and she caught Quinn's look, sharing a shy smile.

Quinn smiled in return, as she climbed out and shed her soaking clothes, "You make it hard not to maul you," she murmured against Rachel's ear, causing a shiver to shoot through Rachel's spine.

And just like that, Quinn's arms were around Rachel as she tackled Rachel into the pool. Rachel squealed and burst to the surface, approximately the same time as Quinn, and she splashed the ex-Cheerio in the face, "You're so lucky I like you," Rachel growled as she made a swipe at Quinn, but the blonde was too quick and had already dove under the water.

The others soon joined in the horseplay, quite a few hours passing in the night as their hoots and hollers greeted the night air. They'd played a few games of chicken before Puck had been announced the winner and dunked Finn in celebration, holding the tall boy down until he was hit in the face by Finn's flying hand.

Hours later, Rachel lay sharing a chair with Quinn, the blonde's arm draped lazily over her stomach. Rachel's eyes trailed over Quinn. Being with Quinn was like having tunnel-vision. It was all she could think about, all that mattered, and as her fingers moved over damp skin, she smiled as Quinn looked up at her with a quiet gaze.

"What?" Rachel questioned softly.

Quinn smiled, "Don't forget that I love you," she murmured against Rachel's ear, a hand trailing up Rachel's ribs and eliciting a gasp before Quinn was on her feet, tipping Rachel forward in the chair, sending the diva flying back into the water.

In shock, Rachel again burst to the surface, "Quinn Fabray, you are dead meat!"

Quinn stuck her tongue out, grinning and laughing maniacally before she ran and cannonballed into the pool, splashing an unhappy Santana on the way down, "Psh, what are you going to do about it, Rachel Berry?" Quinn challenged and splashed Rachel in the face.

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "I'll think of something brilliant, just you wait."

Despite all the silliness, Rachel couldn't help the calm smile that passed over her features. As the water and moonlight played on Quinn's features, the memory of everything that had brought them to this point made Rachel's heart swell with emotion.

At least, until Quinn leapt on top of her and shoved her under the water, leaving the pair to roll under the water and bat at one another as soon as they came to the surface. Rachel knew that it was most definitely going to be the best summer of her life, even if Quinn was currently being a pain in her ass.

Rachel was falling in love, with Quinn Fabray, and Quinn was falling in love with her. She wished in that moment she could go back in time and assure her past self that things were going to be amazing, to just hang in there a little longer. She and Quinn hadn't consummated their relationship beyond passionate make-out sessions, but Rachel felt things were happening at exactly the pace they were supposed to. She could only imagine the passion they would share when they finally felt it was the right time.

Rachel supposed it didn't matter though. On a clear night, she found herself locked in an epic water battle with the love of her life, laughing under the stars and looking forward to the future.

###

_Grow tall, sugarcane. Eat that soil, drink the rain,  
>but know, they'll chase you if you play their little games,<br>so run, run fast, sugarcane._

The song that had started it all. Rachel sang softly in the night, walking beside Quinn. The blonde looked over thoughtfully at her, and Rachel offered a silent smile.

"I'm glad it was you that day," Quinn's voice came out of the silence.

Rachel nodded, kissing Quinn's hand before she leaned over and took Quinn's lips with her own, "I guess I am too," she joked softly against the blonde's parted lips.

Quinn grinned against the kiss before she lifted Rachel in the air, playfully pecking her lips up and down Rachel's neck.

Rachel couldn't help the laughter bubbling from her lips and she wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly. "Don't ever let me go," she murmured after the laughter settled.

"Never," Quinn's assurance came in a breathed word, and it was all Rachel needed right now.

###

_But the search ends here where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know that you control where you go _

_You can steer..._


End file.
